How to Win
by hilariberri
Summary: Slash AU. In a school of beybladers, Hilary sits in as their president and Kai as their number one celebrity. With a redhead who dares to play matchmaker and claims boredom as his reason, see what happens as Kai and Hilary are a couple for a week. Insanity ensues. Discoveries made.
1. The Non Fan Girl

A/N: Welcome! This is my third fluff fic and the 11th story (a girl can keep on writing, no?). I don't own the characters, thank you, and this my disclaimer for the entire story. This fic is for fun! I just want to let this out, along with other stories! It is a crossover thus definitely AU.

Summary: Loved by women from age 50 and below and loathed by every jealous boyfriend/spouse, Hiwatari Kai pledges to remain single. Tala, his surrogate brother, decides to challenge his relationship status by holding a raffle in their special academy. Will you turn away or fall right in? A certain brunette doesn't want him but wins the chance of a lifetime. Was it out of luck? Can she stick to her conviction? Will he keep his pledge?

* * *

**How to Win**

**Chapter 1: The Non-Fan Girl**

* * *

_Another boring day… _It was just another cold day, sitting there, waiting for 500 human eyes and 100 cat eyes ogling and bulging wide at him the second he got out of the limousine. Crowds of people and cats would be standing at the square. The crowd were mostly girls and a few…ahem…cross-dressers. They would be screeching his name, again.

"Well Master, how school is going for you?" an old man asked the Hiwatari heir. Growling, his crimson eyes rolled in aggravation.

"Boring, as always," was his dull reply, looking out the window of the limousine. His life sucked, aside from being worshipped like a god, loved like no other man and wealthy as Bill Gates.

The old man's features scrunched into a confused look, "Don't you do anything _fun_, Master?"

"With the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Bladebreakers, yeah, I do." Kai spoke slowly in a low voice, his eyes making their way to his side and to the floor. It was hardly ever fun…with his fangirls in the way. He somehow needed to get rid of all of them.

"Here Master," the old butler suddenly stated. The Russian stared at him and then the object he produced from his pocket, now on the geezer's hand. Looking back up to his guardian, he quirked a confused brow. The old man was smirking.

"Hn," he took it onto his hand and pocketed it quickly. After turning his head, his attention returned to the window…

* * *

Today was like any other day as a brunette with scarlet eyes made her way down the pavement, passing by each house. Carefully, she observed her surroundings since it was the only thing she could do…

Uncomfortably, she pulled her dark green blazer over her short, dark green skirt. Today was a cold day, considering it hadn't started snowing in February. The flurries were nowhere found in the skies! But man, the school (damn author was too lazy to name it) was making them wear skirts in winter! Winter? As in cold, dry freezing temperatures that made your skin literally fall off. For now, she was relieved to have her school blazer to shield her from the cold.

"AHH! FIVE MINUTES!"

"OH…I can't wait!"

Suddenly, screams rang in her ears as her school slowly became steps away. The screams, she knew too well.

_There they go again…those girls, _Hilary Tatibana winced in thought, sucking on her pink lollipop. She strolled down the sidewalk, circling another corner of a soccer field as she made her way for school. Along the sidewalk ahead were a large group of teenagers gathered at the school's entrance. Some stared in awe and others chatted excitedly. Most of the girls wore the same uniform as she and wore blue bandanas around their arms. What had gotten the whole world's attention, she didn't know. Hilary just wanted to get inside the school! Her butt had already lost its feeling!

Suddenly, all girls were screaming and cheering just as a black limousine pulled up. _Oh great, _she snorted as more girls bombarded around the entrance path._ Now, I really can't get in. _The limo's passenger door opened and a tall, masculine and not to mention handsome boy stepped out with a bitter frown. The crowd roared louder when they were graced by his presence.

"OHH IT'S HIM!"

"IT'S REALLY HIM!"

Her ears still ringing and now curious, she ran and jostled through the crowd. She caught a glimpse of him, wearing the school uniform and the trademark white scarf. _Hey, that's…_

"Kai Hiwatari!"

"I will be yours forever!"

"I will die for you!"

"PLEASE SIGN MY UNDERWEAR!"

Hilary just rolled her eyes as she watched girls fall all over him. Thoughtfully, she sucked on her lollipop, which seemed to not reduce in size for the last 30 minutes she had started eating it.

Fangirls stood around the entrance ogling for their Russian idol and Phoenix Prince. Tall, cute and a total head-over-heels type, he was simply the bachelor for all six continents of the world.

_Figures, the pretty boy had just pulled up at our school._ The brunette shivered as she crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. Pity those stupid girls dumb enough to fall for him. Hilary decided to turn and go the other way around, through the cafeteria entrance instead. She didn't want to push through the drooling, savage dogs with a pity excuse for being _his_fangirls!

Plus, those men in black suits would probably throw her somewhere if she ever got in the guy's way…

* * *

"Another day," he muttered as he stoically walked down the entrance. The guards surrounded him, thus creating his path and they defended him on all sides. Today, his own butler insisted him to be driven to school due to his recent man-hunt by raging teens in mornings. He may have transferred schools numerous times, but he could never get rid of his growing number of fans.

His gloved hands dug deep inside his pockets, he eyed the crowd. There were a lot of girls…quite a number of them were from his school and others were the usual bystanders on their daily basis of ogling over him too. _Try something fun… _Just then, an idea concocted in his mind. Fishing out a blue handkerchief, he smirked. "Might as well," and with those words, he dropped it on the pavement and made on his way. Although, this time, running into the building! The cries became louder as the guards no longer could retain the girls.

He didn't care. Smirking evilly, he ran down the hall.

"KYA! IT'S MINE!"

"HANDS-OFF, BITCH!"

"FINDERS KEEPERS! LOSERS WEEPERS!"

* * *

_Ah ha! _She thought happily as she found the cafeteria glass doors open. _YES! _Now she was in, all alone in the school while the world outside stood, drooling at Kai Hiwatari. Holding her lollipop, she slipped in and closed the door softly. If the caféteria lady found out, she'd land in detention again after school. In less than a second, she dashed out of the cafeteria and up to her lockers with the lollipop stuck in her mouth.

* * *

Running, he did with a huge smirk plastered on his face. _Bye bye fangirls! Sweet freedom with Dranzer! _Excited, he yanked Dranzer out from his pocket and stared at it. No more rabid fangirls, for now anyway…until someone surrendered the handkerchief to someone else! Which would, take a while. By the time they're done, he'll be in class!

Grinning, he rounded a corner when he unexpectedly hit a wall. In the same time, his Dranzer bounced off his hand and fell onto the ground. A wall, it seemed at first that he had collided with. But then…

_Ah…my butt's gone…_she winced in pain and gently rubbed her bottom. _What on earth did I bump into? _Opening one eye, she nearly died as a confused-looking bluenette looked around on the ground. Instantly, pink flashed on her cheeks as she had realized who she had bumped into. There, in grey pants, white dress shirt and red tie stood the one and only Russian: Kai. His long scarf sat limply on his shoulder and the rest of it flowed on his back.

"Where's Dranzer?" he spun his head with a worried look. "Dranzer?"

Looking down on her nose, she screeched, "AHH MY LOLLIPOP! It's gone!" The brunette pouted of the sudden Houdini trick of her pink lollipop. "And it was my favourite flavour too. Thanks a lot!" _He ought to buy me a new one! _Blushing, she also added, "My butt is falling off because of you!" _I sat on stupid Dranzer for Pete's sake!_

"Who cares about your lollipop and your deformed butt? My Dranzer's gone forever all because of you coming onto me!" he snapped, scanning her school uniform for any 'I love Kai' emblems or 'Hiwatari Inc.' although he found none.

She shot a glare with her scarlet eyes, "Tch, coming onto _you?_ Ha, as if! I'm not like every other girl you come across with!"

Tattoos, perhaps? He scrutinized her body carefully. With his crimson eyes, he eyed her black shoes for any chibi Kai key chains then up to her white socks for any trademark 'I belong to Kai'…then on her legs—

"WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU** GAWKING AT?" she suddenly cried as she fixed her folded skirt, revealing more leg than usual. Sharply, he glanced away with a scowl. This girl was the only one who wasn't all over him. Taking a deep breath, he offered his hand for her to get up.

She snorted at him. _How could girls throw themselves at this guy? This power-hungry, hot guy who just cares about his Dranzer and nothing else…what's so cool about him? He does have awesome purple eyes and that handsome smirk he has on all the time. But that's not the point here!_

Suddenly she felt Dranzer cupped in her hands, just then, on her own, she sat up with a glare. Hilary dusted her skirt and blazer as words formed into a long rant all ready in her mind.

While he stood there, with a mysterious grin and stunned look in his eyes. This girl entranced him. Yep, she was different. Almost _too_ different for her own good.

Gathering the rest of her things, she scowled at the thoughts of him. It wasn't that she hated him, it was that she found it strange liking a heartthrob liked by everyone. With a grunt, she made her way to him. It just wasn't her style to like this Hiwatari.

"Here," she kept her stoic gaze as she handed him his Dranzer. "Get married with Dranzer while you're at it."

He scoffed and snatched it from her hand. He wasn't going to thank her…whoever she was.

There she turned and left with a frozen look. "Jackass," she muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

As she toddled down the hall, he glanced down at her lower back and smirked, her butt didn't look deformed!

He stood there, admiring her every move until-

"Hey there!" a voice chirped, as Kai felt a sharp hand hit against his nape. Followed by a chuckle and numerous pats on the back, done no other than by his best friend, Tala. At the moment, he wasn't exactly his bestfriend.

"Fuck you!" Kai yelped in pain, his right fist cringing in anger. He quickly placed a hand on his sore, reddened neck. The scarf did no good in preventing the pain, the stupid thing. He should've thrown the scarf away too.

"That's a great way to say 'hi.' How ironic," Tala said with a scoff. His other two friends, Bryan and Spencer, nodded. Tala wore his dark green blazer with his white shirt ruffled and hadn't bothered to put on his tie. The other two stuck to the school's rules. Bryan wore a vest and Spencer wore the school's cardigan. Both of their ties were neat and tucked tidily into their wool apparel. Yeah, they were geeks. _Bad _geeks.

"We saw you checking that girl out," Tala smirked, glancing at the same direction Kai had been looking. Hilary was gone but Tala already had a good look at her earlier. Brown hair, scarlet orbs and a real nice bod…Tala had to stop or he would begin to drool otherwise.

On the other hand, Kai pretended to not know, "What girl?" he gruffly asked.

"The brunette you bumped into," Tala gave Kai a suspicious look. What? Were Kai's contacts out of place again?

"That macho chick?" he quirked a brow. _Why_ _was Tala interested now? Out of the girls, why pick her?_

"Yeah, her," Tala continued to stare straight on. "Say…we should do something. It's been boring in this school. The last time I remembered, this was a Co-Ed school."

"I'd like to forget the fact for once," the bluenette said with a sigh as he heard the roar of his upcoming fangirls. Here they come again. With opened arms to grab hold of him. Bryan craned his head back with a smirk.

"Look, Kai has some company—"

"They're heading this way!" the taller one, Spencer, exclaimed.

"Uh-oh," both boys said in unison.

Tala patted Kai's shoulder, "You know what this means right?" Kai couldn't help but glare and nod at the same time…_dumbasses...one of these days, I will get you._

But for now, the time had come…yet again, to be literally eaten by fangirls.

"Nice knowing you pal," and with that, the redhead and his group turned and ran. Kai was left open for all predators attempting to grab him. This wasn't his day! First the entrance, then this crazy chick and now this! They would pretty soon slam him tight against the wall so he wouldn't escape…and his whole school uniform would be ripped off. Glancing at his shirt, for the first time he felt glad having his dress shirt. The fifteenth shirt he bought out of thirty, you can probably guess where the earlier 15 shirts went. Then at his grey pants, the tenth he bought out of thirty pairs. Imagine what happened to them too! He desperately needed to get rid of all fangirls! But what to do?

Turning his head back at the running group who was slowly disappearing down the corridor, he finally called out.

"Guys, wait up!"


	2. Her Steel Muffins!

A/N: Revised.

I came back from a long hibernation from reading fics and busy writing. Made really some really fucking great discoveries, I betcha on that (sorry for the language).

* * *

**Chapter 2: Her Steel Muffins…**

* * *

"The limit of sequence helps scientific numeral data to settle down to its equillaberum state where the numbers are very close…" Hilary read from her textbook. Then staring at her workbook, she nearly screamed at the questions. So far, this day had been hell for her. _Where the hell is my damn calculator! _A hiss escaped her lips as her head throbbed; _Damn…I think I'm giving myself brain hemorraege._

Hassled, she dropped her head down on her desktop. How was she supposed to get Calculus I when this idiot had been clouding her mind!

_Kai Hiwatari, you bastard. Jackass! _She had been screeching his name in her mind, pissed off for seeing and bumping right to him! Those purple eyes burning through her skin, his dark blue hair just screaming for a comb and that smirk! AHHH! His face wouldn't simply erase from her mind. Angrily, Hilary wanted to take that face of his and shred it into a million pieces! Or at least wipe that damn smirk off his pretty little face.

_Coming onto him? Hell no! _She really felt bad for the girls stupid enough to fall for him. Really, she did. Burrowing her head down on her desktop for the umpteenth time, she let out a frustrated yell.

"Hey there!" Mariah called. Warily, she perked her head up. The pinkette was half-way down the room, her face plastered with a sunny smile. Another brunette, Julia and another pinkette, Mathilda were with her, all with blue bandanas. Soon, with some yelling and screaming, the three girls were with Hilary. Everyday, it was either Mariah or Julia first to complain about their day and their miserable lives, which left Mathilda and her sighing.

Julia was the annoying, bossy brunette, almost exact with Hilary. She wore her uniform with pride, almost as exact as Hilary's, except for her red bowtie and white ankle socks. Hair dye was prohibited in the academy but that didn't stop Julia from dyeing her bangs orange along with her younger brother Raul who dyed his, red. She was also the one who secretly wore lipstick, which was again, against school rules.

Today, Julia was first to complain. Infuriatingly, she yelled as she held her long brown hair, "Look at my hair! Some idiot dropped _this _on the floor!"

Mariah chuckled, "Yeah, guess what Hilary? This morning, Julia's face met up with the floor! Miss Prissy Princess tripped!"

A pink lollipop suddenly looked familiar to the brunette when Julia angrily pointed a finger at it. Her bright green eyes were fixed into a scowl as she helplessly gave it a pull.

_My bad… _Stifling a giggle, she glanced down at her workbook. _So, my lollipop didn't disappear after all._

"That's what you get for chasing him down like a fangirl," the small girl snickered. Mathilda just wore hers like everyone else's but always had admired Julia and Mariah. She took a bit of their style with her. Like Julia, she wore the long sleeved blouse (tucked in) and the blazer and from the female neko-jin, she wore a dark pink ribbon around her pale pink hair. On cue, Hilary giggled too.

Her cheeks turned pink, "I was so NOT chasing him like a fan-"

"You were SO chasing him! Do you want me to remind you how you screamed bloody murder from the entrance?" the pinkette argued. Mariah broke every school uniform rule from her sleeveless, white chipao robe to her dark green capris underneath and black ballet flats. No one seemed to mind, in fact, everyone thought it was cool how she stuck out with her individuality.

"…No," her cheeks grew deep red, "as if, you were with me the whole time! You were screeching too! Admit it pinky, you **_love_** him!"

The pink-haired neko-mimi began to blush the same, "I only find him cute! You find him _hot_!"

_SHIT! NOT HIM AGAIN! _"Aw shut up, both of you!" an aggravated brunette slammed both fists on her desktop. Mathilda screeched and hid behind Mariah. She just blew a casket, not a good thing you were around to witness it. Taking deep breaths, she rose from her chair, "You only like him because he's rich, smart and handsome! How embarrassing is that?"

"Well, duh," Julia scoffed. "He is just so…hot."

"He's handsome," Mathilda sighed as she clasped her hand over her heart.

Keeping a deranged look, she growled at the younger teen, "Not you too."

"I-I can't help it," Mathilda gushed.

"If he wasn't rich, you'd look at least three times before liking that jerk," the brunette stated with a nod. "_Look before you fall._ I think it _also_ _applies_ for boys especially _him_."

"Actually, with that built body of his; I'd look at least ten times with the opportunities I get!" Julia was outraged that Hilary dissed Kai. Hilary just scowled back, her arms folded over her chest. Very stupid these girls really were and Hilary could do nothing but shake her head at them.

_Wise sayings are too deep for a stupid person to understand, _Hilary was thinking as all three girls blushed and giggled. The lollipop was still visible on Julia's hair, Hilary wondered if Julia even remembered she had it on the first place. They had all forgotten about their argument, which was one thing Hilary was to smile about.

"You are so weird, Hilary," Julia stated with a laugh. "How could you resist him? There must be something wrong with you!"

"Oh? I'm not the one with the purple eyes or _orange_ hair." _And not the giggling idiot, that's for sure. _Her ruby eyes narrowed, keeping a stoic and yet bored stare at the three girls. "And resisting him, easy: **I** **don't talk about him every five freakin seconds!**"

"If you had a chance to scream out your feelings right now, you'll probably start blushing and drooling," Mariah defiantly stuck her tongue out.

_Snap._

Hilary drew a long breath and screeched finally,"WHY THE HELL AM I LEARNING THIS FOR? I PROBABLY WON'T USE HALF OF THIS FOR MY MAJOR! I HATE MATH!" Her face turned beet red after her outburst and her whole body shook in anger. **"I really don't have interest for boys! I, Hilary Tatibana, do ****_not _****like Kai Hiwatari! Get it through your thick skulls!"**

Once she had stopped, the whole room was silent. They weren't looking at her but at the doorway, someone important had arrived. Rigid, she followed their gazes and her heart nearly stopped. At the doorway stood four boys, but Hilary paid more attention to the one in the front and center: Hiwatari. He was looking right back at her with an emotionless glare. Had he heard the whole outburst? _Great going, Hilary,_ she found scolding herself. From that point on, she became his fangirls' public enemy number one!

_So, she isn't interested. _The dead silence ended when Kai began to walk into the room and down one of the rows of desks. The brunette mentally screamed as she realized he was making his way to her. What was he going to say? Keeping his crimson eyes clear of emotion, Hilary couldn't tell whether he was angry or not. All she knew that his crimson eyes were glued onto her and she was dead, of course.

Suddenly, he cupped the side of her face with one hand. From what she could see, he was damn smirking again.

"I don't like math either," he spoke almost in a whisper. Suddenly, she was stuck in a strange staring contest. "You know…I did have eyes like yours."

She gulped but kept her defiant glare, _My eyes? _He gave a nod and went on his way to sit at the back of the room.

* * *

Tala cocked his head to the side, with a smirk, "So, her name is Hilary Tatibana, huh?" An idea slowly made itself as he watched her stiffen with a shocked expression written on her face.

"Yeah she just said so-" Spencer began.

A huge vein popped on his head, "I knew that, dumbass!" Tala grunted angrily and motioned the two blokes to follow him. Nodding, they too made their way to the back of the room.

* * *

The brunette shivered from the goose bumps she received from Kai. _He almost kissed you-wait! Was I thinking that? Hilary, don't! Don't! _She took several deep breaths thus regaining her composure. Blowing a few loose strands of her hair off her eyes, she sighed in relief. The brunette was happy to have held in her intense blush. What would the world do to her then if she hadn't?

Class was going to begin soon and boy was she in deep trouble with her Calculus teacher. He also happened to be male, and unforgiving: Hiro Granger.

* * *

"Nice move on that 'macho' chick," Tala chuckled, placing himself on a desk next to Kai's. He chucked his backpack under his chair with a smirk. "Did you find anything interesting about her?"

The bluenette gave a withering glare and frowned, "Yeah, she's not interested." Closing his eyes, he spoke bluntly. "I wasn't either. I just did it to keep her quiet. If I could describe her with one word," he opened his crimson eyes for a moment. Noticeably breath-taken, Hilary's mouth dropped down and breathed heavily, straining to keep calm. Sweat trickled down the side of her face and her knuckles were pale. Scanning her flawlessly now, he smirked, "She's loud."

Raising a skeptical brow, the redhead was surprised, "Oh? I found her aggressive and very high maintenance." He folded his arms over his chest and stared eerily at the Russian. Tala was having ideas of his own, forming slowly in his criminal mind. A project.

_Don't you mean the other brunette? _"Hn, whatever, that too," said Kai, shrugging.

* * *

"Close your mouth, Hilary. You look like a loser," an annoyed brunette fumed. With one quick swing of Julia's hand, her long brown hair was flicked back behind her shoulder, "Hmph."

Flushed, she retorted, "Shut your trap, it's stinking up the whole room!" Julia was obviously jealous that Kai came up to Hilary instead of her. This brunette surely didn't want him as much as the next girl did!

Julia gasped inwardly and snarled, "Nerd!"

"Stupid clown! Why don't you go back to your freaky little circus, considering you are a freak?"

"Why don't you stop being such a stuck-up bitch?"

"Oh a stuck-up bitch…**_really_**? I _am_ the only stuck-up bitch who _doesn't _like Kai!" she held her breath in, Hilary had said too much. She was really asking for a beating from the fangirls standing close by! One should pounce on her any minute.

"Hey! Both you dumb brunettes stop fighting like little kids!" trying to be a peacemaker, Mariah intervened.

A pair of scarlet and green eyes landed on her, spitting out fire, "What are you gonna do if we don't, pinky?" They yelled in perfect unison. Efforts of the pinkette neko obviously exploded back at her face when the two brunettes began to sharpen their claws, ready for a cat fight. An evil smirk graced their lips as the raging crowd surrounded both of them.

The pale pinkette pulled on Mariah's arm. "You just made it worst, Mariah!"

"…I know," she sweatdropped. Sighing, she ducked her head down in shame. Somehow, she found herself adapted to these things; Julia and Hilary were always going to be friends. Whether they liked it or not.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the boys yelled in a loud chorus. Tension filled the room as the cheering grew louder and louder. Both girls threw their blazers aside, revealing their exact uniform.

"I bet the one with the tie wins!"

"No, the one wearing the bow tie!"

* * *

With fascination, Tala watched both girls. Hilary and the two toned one appeared equally matched. They would end in a draw in a brawl, he predicted. As much as it was entertaining, he couldn't watch his project get slaughtered by some Kai fangirl. But he simply couldn't come up and grab one of them and stalk off; _his_ fan girls would shred the said girl into pieces, which would add onto the large tally. Even if the two-toned one annoyed the death out of him, he still couldn't see her get killed. Why? His project would slaughter him and he couldn't afford leaving his best friend running away from his fans on his own. _Either one shouldn't die, that's_ _it,_ Tala thought. _But how should I stop a cat fight…?_

Speaking of best friend…

"Ehh…shouldn't we do something?" he turned his head at the dual haired teen. Kai's eyes were closed as usual and his ears were probably closed too, though humanly impossible. Definitely, Kai had a short attention span of a brick wall or worst, a rock.

"We, as in _me_, right?" he asked through clenched teeth as his eyes remained shut. He tapped his arm with his fingers, struggling to not hurt Tala. Every inch of his body wanted to grapple Tala at the spot. He knew he had to stop the girls. Damn his conscience! Damn everything!

Tala chuckled at Kai's rhetorical question, "Yeah."

Angry, he cracked his eyes open and bore a glare through Tala. "What do you want me to do? Stop the fight?" he asked, his words dripped with sarcasm.

_Go state the obvious, genius. _"No shit, Sherlock," the redhead muttered with a sigh. "Kai, you are really slow. It really pisses me off. In fact, everything you do ticks me off for some apparent reason." _You're stupid._

"I knew that, ya dip wad!" a heated reply came from Kai.

Suddenly, Tala looked hopeful than before. "So, are you going to…? You see," he was leaning over his desk with a grin and gave an intimidating glance, "…because if you don't, you'll always know that I have Dranzer and a sledgehammer in my locker. If you catch my drift, that is. Think about that for a moment, Hiwatari."

His left eye twitching, he mentally noted again that Tala Valkov was good.

_Damn you...Tala!_

* * *

Smirking, Hilary pulled one of her sleeves up, "Make your move." Her ruby eyes narrowed through olive green ones, threatening and guaranteed great pain.

Julia charged towards Hilary and beamed, "Don't mind if I—"

"STOP!" Just then both girls' ears perked up at his voice.

His command was loud enough for everyone to hear. Julia froze and admiringly glanced at him with her emerald eyes, whereas the other brunette grunted inwardly with numerous veins throbbing on her balled fists. _I didn't get to land one on Jewel…_she was thinking, and glanced at the brunette. _Great, she's a bitch again._

"Of course, anything you say, Kai!" the other brown-haired girl nodded with a blush.

She stood there with an awkward look and groaned. _You gotta be kidding me. If he told her to jump off a cliff, would she go and do it? If he told her to roll in the mud nude, would she tear off her clothes and roll? Some girls have lost their dignity to liking this guy. It was as if they'd lost their virginity to him or something… _For the nasty thought, she mentally slapped herself. She had to stop thinking of that with him in it.

"Mind your own business next time," Hilary picked up her dark green blazer with a grunt and scornfully added, "along with your groupie back there." With her index finger, she pointed at Tala, Bryan and Spencer.

_You're lucky that you're a woman or I would have stuffed you in my locker years ago, _Tala's stone cold and hard face split into a wide grin. _But you're my business now. _All he needed now was a genius, a lot of paper and all the Kai fangirls in the school. "I find it hard not to ignore you," Tala smirked.

With a twist of the knob, the door slid open and their teacher slipped in, not aware of what was occurring behind his back. But one question stayed stuck within his mind, "Tatibana, where's your homework?"

* * *

A/N: (hangs upside down over a cauldron of man-eating…peas) I'm sorry! KD is so serious I thought you and I needed to get sidetracked from the drama, no? I haven't been updating anything lately! I'm sorry! Plus, I don't mean the bashing on Julia. I like her too… and there's going to be some for Hil. Thank you for reading and please review!


	3. The Eyes for the Prize

A/N: Revised. Thank you for reading. :) KAI/TALA FRIENDSHIP ALL THE WAY! They're awesome…

Notes:

'**_Thought._**'—chibi or inner Kai- whichever one you like.

_Thought- _Kai and other characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Eyes for the Prize**

* * *

"I can't believe this…A three page essay on why I should always do my homework? All because of a Calculus homework I didn't hand in?" she spoke out loud as she walked down the lonely sidewalk, on her way to school. Hilary clasped her hands tighter around her binder, straining to forget the events from yesterday and hopefully move on.

"Yup, move on and forget!" the happy brunette convinced herself with a smile. Soon, her pace quickened and was no longer walking but skipping her way to school, despite the cold temperature and the risk of humiliation. Anything to do other than pondering of the Russian was better.

* * *

He just stared languidly at the Vanity Fair magazine lying nearby his leg. _Where'd this come from?_

"Boring day again, Master?" chuckled, whole-heartedly, the butler. "Had quite a riot with the women yesterday with the handkerchief, Master Kai? Oh I, which by the way, need it back."

"Hn." Inside his mind, he bellowed irritably. Why won't everyone just fuck off? It wasn't like they haven't seen him hunted down by girls! In fact, they see him everyday, trudging down the halls and barely making it through the classroom door! Stoic, he sat there with a bored gaze over the old man sitting directly in front. The butler had to join in with everyone about his fangirl life. It all began when his grandfather decided to plan world domination and all girls assumed he was going to do the same. _As if. _"As if?" Oh yeah, he heard from that chick when she denied of tackling him. Does the butler know of her as well?

_The man is old enough to die on his own,_ a thought that suddenly struck Kai. _But then, we both live in the villa…It's a big house and things happen… Old man, _his crimson eyes inspected the geezer, _start planning your funeral. _He felt like smirking madly at the moment. Until—

The thought suddenly jumped out of the window and into the streets when Kai heard Tala's mocking laugh. "That'll take awhile, Alphonse. Kai is still looking for the bits and pieces," stated the red head, lounging next to the butler who awkwardly nodded. Alphonse grew fearful of Kai's reaction.

'**_You take his head and I'll go for his legs! He insulted us! He must die! I'll hang him by his—'_**

_No._

A huge vein popped on his forehead and his jaw was clenched shut. "Tell me again why he's here?" he pointed an accusing finger at Tala while his eyes were set on Alphonse.

Tala recoiled jokingly, looking hurt, "Can't I go to school with my best bud?"

"…No. You have your own limousine for school."

Shrugging, he smirked viciously, "So? I thought I'd give my driver a day-off and carpool with you!"

'**_How does the wheelchair sound for ya, Tin Man?'_**

The bluenette glared, "Alright, that's it. What do you want, Valkov? If it's money, you have your own. If it's a Kai fangirl, you can take her—I don't care." Warily, he glanced at the window, which revealed a scene of an empty street swimming by through his tinted window. Despite the fallen blanket of white snow glistening in the sunlight, the scene still seemed tedious and repetitive. It's winter…blah blah blah. Even the strong scent of evergreen trees perfuming the air that crept through his open window had lost its charm. Instead, he felt nauseated of the smell of black leather.

Nearly jumping off his seat, Tala exclaimed, "Awesome! I was going to ask that!" Hiwatari was always Tala's unofficial big brother and if they were born as twins, Kai would be older. "Now my real deal for coming here." Excited, the redhead pulled out a rolled sheet of paper from his bag with a cocky grin. Slowly, he unravelled it before their eyes. The other two people inside the limousine exchanged bemused looks. Tala…Tala Valkov had an _idea?_

It was hideous.

_My IQ points just went down by ten._

'_**Whoa…'**_

The butler couldn't stifle his laughter as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Ignoring his manservant, the Phoenix Prince was first to ask, "What…the hell is that?" His crimson eyes were bulged out wide as he fought the criminal intent of shooting Tala on the head with the Russian roulette hidden beneath his seat. Mentally, he hoped it was just another kid's hideous drawing of a girl and him and not the redhead's. Staring closely, it was a loosely related drawing of him, stick arms and legs. The "artist" only caught his dishevelled hair and his trademark feature: two blue shark fins on each cheek. The girl was merely a stick drawing with a few messy squiggles for her hair, attached to her round head and a triangular short skirt hugged her needle point waist. Her shoes were the size of Minnie Mouse's.

'**_What the fuck is that! That THING looks nothing like me! Look! Look! He's doing it again! He's directly making fun of me! Make it stop! Make it stoooppp!'_** huge tear drops poured out of his huge owl-like crimson eyes. He was too cute to resist.

_Hn…_

'…**_if you don't, I'll take over and put that loser wolf out of his misery! I'll put him in coma for so long, he won't remember that he ever met me,'_** then psychotic laughter came out of nowhere as the transparent chibi took out his sharpened feathers, knives and a giant machete.

His eyes disappeared beneath his silvery bangs. "You drew this…?" _Piece of shit? _He growled at his question, his crimson orbs shadowed by his silver locks.

Tala smiled, "Yeah, I did. Don't you think it rocks? It looks like you in real life!" _My best masterpiece of you yet!_

The butler chuckled again. Hideous yet an adorable artwork made by Tala, "He has no eyes!"

_Don't kill…don't kill…don't get pissed…keep calm…_He clicked his tongue, changing the subject, "What is this? A poster?"

"Wow, you're a mind-reader! Anyway, here's the plan…"

* * *

_Man, I'm really early today! _She smiled pleasingly as she glanced at her wrist watch. Today, she might be able to enter the school through the entrance square instead of sneaking to the back door like some robber on the loose. All she had to pray for was Kai to be late.

If anyone were listening to her prayers.

* * *

The limousine nearly screeched to a halt as it turned another corner. Everyone was thrown off their seats while Kai stayed seating, "You gotta be shitting me! There is no way in HELL am I going to do this!" After that statement, he let out a string of obscenities.

Massaging his temples, the redhead sighed, "Kai—" _Quit PMSing like a girl._

"NO!" he spat, "I am not some consolation prize in some raffle!" Kai clearly had dignity and pride for himself, he wasn't boy toy. And if he were, he didn't come as cheap as thirty dollars a ticket. "I won't be ordered around by some girl!"

Alphonse tried to reason with the boy, "Master Kai, Tala did say this was for a good cause. With the immense amount of tickets sold, we can help a lot of children in third-world countries. The school did require some services from you for your share of charitable work. Maybe…this is the opportunity to _fill in_ the gaps."

'**_They're stealing my money!'_**

_Fuck the school and its generosity! Fucking student requirements!_ Glaring at Tala, he asked,"How long is this hell going to be?"

Tala looked serious for a brief moment and replied, "Seven days, that's all. Just don't get attached."

"No shit. The girl will be busy ripping my wallet in half," he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

It'll be easy shrugging the babe off after a week. They might now consider him as the worst guy in the world to be with!

"So, is it a _da _or _nyet?_"

The car turned on a corner filled with; you guessed it, a sea of women. Most of them wore bikinis…_In winter?_ He slapped his forehead. They lined up the sidewalk with banners held high up above their heads, chanting his name. Others were jumping and waving at him. Swiftly, he clicked his tinted window shut but kept his blank stare at the crowd. "I don't know yet."

Now that he thought of the matter thoroughly, more possibilities came. He could treat this girl so bad; she'd have a run for her money. But then she'd throw away his on designer labels. Also, he could prove that he was a so-called shallow, idiotic Russian. Maybe then he could act as a player. Him as player, although, would provoke more girls trying to get his attention—like that young woman who just revealed the contents of her bikini top.

Fighting the embarrassment, he suddenly snapped out of his reverie and turned away.

"How grotesque, she shouldn't win this prize draw," Alphonse winced in disgust.

"Hmm…nice," he heard the redhead whistle.

'**_Hey…He's right.'_**

_Loser, get out of my head._

Twitching, he rolled up the magazine and smacked it on Tala's cheek, "Oww." His cheek had slammed against the cold window. Wincing, he heard the girls outbursts; "KAWAII!" "AWW!" "It's Tally-Vally!" _Tally, I hate that name! _He shot a death glare at Kai.

"In fact, none of these women should win," Alphonse sighed quietly at the two boys. He tried to talk to them, but the damn people never listened anyway.

"Maybe _you _should've done this draw," Kai kept his eyes closed as his hand slowly unrolled the magazine.

'**_As if, look at him! He won't make a single buck!'_**

"I _drew _you and a girl. Does that count?" Tala scratched his head.

"That was not what I meant, idiot," he groaned inwardly, slapping the magazine down next to him. Then his muscular arms returned to their usual place: crossed over his chest. "Why didn't you put yourself 'up for grabs'?"

'_**Hey dumbass, did you hear me? Hhhheeelllloooo!'**_

Damn, he hadn't thought this through. He may as well be dead if he screwed this one up. The redhead thought up of a quick lie and whistled, "Bbbeeccaaauuussseee…you have more fangirls than me. The more fangirls you have, then the more money for those poor children overseas. Like what Alphonse said." He grinned as he spoke, almost convincing to every last bit until—

"You don't care about the children overseas. You're cyber Tala, correct?"

'_**He's the Tin Man with missing bolts!'**_

He replied with a sly grin, "But that doesn't make me completely emotionless like a Barbie doll."

'**_Barbie doll? Who's he kidding?' _**the chibi took out a Tala plushie and a knife appeared on his other hand.

Then Tala's blue eyes wandered down to the floor. Was he convincing? Tala asked himself. Perhaps, Hiwatari was too sharp, even to the most mischievous. Standing beside the sharp Hiwatari did make Tala Valkov the bluntest knife in the drawer. "And…do you really want me to make my move?"

'_**Make a move and die!'**_

Ignoring the annoying voice, the bluenette grunted, "Fair enough. Are they gone yet?"

His confused gaze lifted back at his best friend's crimson ones, "You want me to look?"

"Yeah, considering that you're more perverted," he laughed. After his laughter, his face turned seriously stiff and his eyes fixed into a taunting glance, "Now look." He pointed at the tinted window. _"_If you know what's good for you."

He obediently nodded and cocked his head to follow the direction of Kai's finger. Seeing that the limo had turned yet another sharp corner, the girls were gone. There was only one girl left, oblivious to the world. _It was the girl with the nice butt!_ Wasn't his best friend checking her out? "Hey, it's that chick! She's—"

His head turned to the window, sharply, with an aloof glare. Creeping next to his unofficial brother, he muffled a gasp in his throat. The brunette was…

'_**OHH…MENTAL GIRL! OMG, what the hell is she doing! I wanna do that too, Kai! Please! Please! Pleaassee! I wanna try! Get out of the limo!'**_

"—skipping," Tala continued, stifling his hysterics. Then he immediately stopped after he heard Kai's knuckles crack.

'**_OK…okay. I get it. I'll shut up now.'_**

Anxious, the bluenette snapped at Alphonse, "Tell the driver to pull up, here and now!" Nodding the old man grabbed his cellphone from his coat pocket and pressed a button. Suddenly, the limo stopped, sending the two boys on the ground while the butler held onto the handrail situated above his head, a huge sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Ungh, dumbass," groaned Tala, smacking his hand on Kai's cheek as he tried getting up. "Warn me earlier next time!"

'**_Get your fucking ass off my hand, dipshit! And remove your hand from my face before I completely rip it off!'_**

"Remind me to fire that driver…" the other Russian grunted, kicking the door open. Shaken, he crawled and hit his head on the car just as he sat up to get off. From the floor, the red head burst into howling laughter. Now standing up, he barked at Alphonse once more, "Open the damn fucking trunk!"

_Can't anyone say please anymore? _Huffing, the old man pressed a button on his phone and within seconds, a click echoed and it opened. Raising it up, he grabbed his backpack and slammed it close.

After rolling and banging his fists on the floor, Tala stopped in a mid 'ha', "Where are you going now, baka?" He was still panting as he spoke.

'**_Skipping! YAY!'_**

"Walking to school!" Kai replied, pushing the limo's passenger door close. He tapped the car three times with his hand and the car revved off. The girls will be surprised today; Tala was coming out from his limo.

* * *

Blinking several times, Tala realized something all too late. Turning his head back at the rear window, he yelled, "Damn Kai! He didn't answer my question!"

The grey haired man just laughed once more from his seat. _Those two…_

* * *

Just then a black limo passed by her. Her first instinct was to stop and run under the rock! _Okay, stop skipping. _Rigid, she stopped on a mid skip and a tint of pink splashed her cheeks. _Act normal…_

Kai should be inside the limousine; after all, the license plate said 'KAI H.' Tala's would be 'TALA,' Spencer's said 'PENCE' and Bryan's was 'FISH.' They were a bunch of spoiled brats. Only two of the Blitzkrieg Boys had limos, others settled in for expensive cars driven on their own.

Suddenly, a hand reached up to her shoulder.

"DIE JACKASS!" _Take this!_

**BAM**

"…Oh. My. God!" the brunette looked at her math binder, which was now broken evenly in half. She then winced, as the person fell backward. This was one of those days where everything goes terribly wrong. And damn well, you can't do anything but sit back and watch all hell break lose.

'**_OOWWWCHIIESS…grr…DIE! THAT FREAKIN' HURT…my head,' _**The chibi Kai whimpered in pain.

_What the hell was that for?_

She blinked softly, "You're…Kai!" _I am in deep shit. _Squinting her eyes, she hoped that it was all an illusion. She might have gotten hit by a car and it was all a bad dream. A nightmare with Kai in it…any girl would die to have this.

His smouldering gaze burned through her scarlet eyes, "No shit." Painfully, he rubbed a hand on his forehead.

'_**What a klutz…'**_

_I'm hoping you didn't mean me._

"I am so so so sorry!"

'_**So what if I am? What are you going to do about it dumbass?'**_

"…" Kai mentally sighed; _People like you are the reason why I need medication._

"Did you hear me? I SAID SORRY!" apparently, Kai was busy arguing with himself. Hilary just blinked dumbly, swinging broken binder back and forth. Maybe she should whack him again, just in case that he wasn't in some sort of amnesia.

'**_Say something retard!'_**

Glaring at her, he spat, "What do you want me to say? You're forgiven?"

"…that would be nice," the brunette meekly replied with a downcast glance.

Surprised, he shook his head side to side, _I have to stop stating the obvious. _"Hn. Fine."

'**_Yeah, Captain Obvious. You're embarrassing.'_**

Suddenly, he erked as her short skirt shifted higher in the wind. Quickly, to pretend he never saw, he began to massage his temples. Nonetheless, the naïve brunette reached her hand down to him, "I guess we're even."

He could hear his psychotic mind scream and raise an invisible fist, flames coming out his mouth. _So you were planning this! _Both Kais thought in unison.

Noticing his defiant glance at her, she continued, "I really am sorry." _Please don't let there be any fangirls nearby! _Laughing nervously, she cringed at his glare thinking that she had already signed her death warrant.

With a snap of his finger, he could have his fangirls kill this brunette. Pushing that thought aside along with chibi Kai, he reluctantly took her hand. He'll let her go by simply this once.

"Upsie-daisy…" she grunted with a laugh and in a flash, he was up. "I thought you were a creepy stalker."

Dusting off imaginary dust and the visible snow off his green blazer, he grimaced. Stalker. He isn't one! It was usually the opposite: girls stalked him.

"Hn," he simply grunted as he trudged in ahead of her. "I saw you skipping." Idly, he turned to see her reaction. He had enough of Tala's reaction. The butler's? He hadn't bothered checking.

Then and there, she mentally screamed though her face was a sea of nothingness—frozen in shock. "Oh…I was…" thinking of a lie, Hilary bit her lip, "…practising." She shifted her grip on her binder, growing anxious by the minute. He was staring at her again. Who knows what goes through that sick mind of his?

"For what? Are you planning to be a horse one day?" at this, he grinned wildly.

The brunette's half-moon eyes rested on the bluenette who seemed to amusing himself. "Yeah, I've always wanted to be one," she retorted, keynote: sarcasm evident in her tone of voice. Didn't Kai ride the limousine to school? What was he doing, walking with her all of a sudden? Does he not know what would happen to her if she was caught with him? Bloodshed. Lots of it. For Pete's sake, he was a walking bishounen with a toxic warning label! He should be in a secluded area! Far…**far** away from her!

Silence engulfed them both as they made the rest of their way.

The duo were about to turn a corner around the grassy field when he froze. Deep in her thoughts, she aimlessly bumped into him, "What!" Blinking several times, she silently apologized.

He briskly placed a gloved hand on her mouth, and leaned into her ear. "Do you know any other doors to get in?" she tilted her chin up to meet eyes to the almighty Kai. She had never been this up close. Nearly dropping her binder, she bit her tongue and wielded her blush.

"Well?"

Shivering in the sound of his voice, she nodded in understanding. Stealthily, Hilary removed his hand and smirked, "The usual."

* * *

_Please don't be here! _She pled quietly, opening the glass door and her eyes scanning the cafeteria. Empty and eerily quiet. Suddenly, the door was opened wide with a thud. She glanced up over her shoulder, like she hadn't known who it was already. Furrowing her eyebrows and jaw clenched, she hissed in a quiet voice, "What the hell are trying to do? Get caught?"

Chibi Kai couldn't help but laugh. What were up with these two?

Sliding her speculative glance, Kai just raised an eyebrow, "Clear or not?"

"What does it look like?" she stepped inside, letting the door stay open for him.

"**_Seven days, that's all. Just don't get attached." _**Tala's reminder suddenly rang in his head. Kai could no longer trust anyone, especially girls. Sadly, Hilary counted as one of them. They may all be plotting of how to capture and imprison him forever. Even if the brunette wasn't, he couldn't let himself be attached to anyone. Not even to the prize draw winner.

'_**Don't do it!'**_

"I don't know. I might be lured to another trap," he scathingly replied. Keeping his arm on the door, he stared right into her eyes. "Here, only you and I while the rest of the girls are out there. You're not even allowed to enter this door before school hours! What are you planning?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief: accusing her of being _his _fan girl? "That's not true!" Hilary cried as she quickly gouged on what he had actually meant.

"And I'm supposed to believe you," he said loftily, appearing scrupulously bored.

_Yes!_

Grunting, he roughly brushed past her and began to make his way out of the cafeteria.

"Well half-twit, you could at least show some gratitude!" she steamed. Growling, Hilary slammed the door shut, almost breaking the glass in the process. _I never liked him anyway. First my lollipop, and now my binder, he owes me big!_

Sighing, Hilary watched his retreating back. "Ehh…I tried being nice to him. Julia can't kill me now," thoughtfully, she shrugged with a nonchalant look.

"TATIBANAAAA!"

_Shit. _Dropping her gaze and thoughts, she marched towards the cafeteria lady. _I'm dead._

* * *

'**_You fuck-tard…what the hell was that? She showed you the way in!'_**

_I know that retard. Who's Captain Obvious now?_

The adorable chibi turned away, his tiny arms over his chest. _**'Ass face, don't talk to me…hn.'**_

_Hn._

'_**No wonder Tala thinks you're a complete idiot.'**_

_What?_

'_**Nothing, idiot.'**_

How degrading, he was arguing with himself. But for once, he was glad for not tearing down the halls. But the thought of being up for grabs hadn't exactly sunken in.

_Which sounds worst? "Let's put you up for grabs, Kai!" or "Good idea, Tala!"?_

* * *

A/N: Thank you! PMS is the condition females have before menstruation. It ranges from back pains, migraines to major mood swings.


	4. Not Again!

A/N: Revised for page breaks- 07/12

I have less than two weeks of summer left and I'm watching V-Force! I'm so happy re-watching KaiHil moments—great timing! Sorry for the VERY late update. I didn't have that much time like I assumed—I got a job, you see. So this fic will be around for a while. (chuckles) That means it's a pretty long fic. I'm hoping it isn't as long as KD is going to be! (Which I, by the way, haven't given up on!) (sweat drops) Thank you for the reviews! They keep me happy when I write! I love you guys! I'll have OCs when I can't find anymore bey characters to run the lines.

**Warning:** The characters are a bit OCC! For Hilary-haters looking for ego-boosting…you will see a lot of it coming in the future chapters. It's not well-written since I'm going through midway of the writer's block phase, please forgive me! The formatting will be strange because for some reason, my ruler button isn't working.

'**_Chibi talking.'_**

"**Fan girls talking."**

_Normal thinking._

_(additional reminders/facts)_

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Not Again!**

* * *

The limousine was almost near its destination as it turned a right around the corner of a soccer field. They had been around that same damn corner six times! The redhead sat half turned in his seat, watching the last few seconds of freedom swim by. He had played with _(or possibly broken)_ all the things Kai's limo, even that Vanity Fair magazine that Kai had slapped him with _(which eventually bored Tala to tears.)_ He should sneak in Bryan's magazines sometime or perhaps Spencer's.

"Shaydes, Piddlesworth, two other bodyguards and I will block the girls. The girls will have their mouths open for at least five seconds after you come out of Master Kai's limo. Five seconds should be more than enough time for you to run and hide…" the butler explained through the detailed plan.

"Hm," grunted he, his head unturned. He felt the cold metal of his beyblade, the magnificent bitbeast Wolborg inside, cradled in his hand. It was always safe in there after all; Wolborg was his pride and joy, his second best friend and the only being in the world that wouldn't _dare_ call him an idiot. Well, it was never given a proper chance...without Tala undertaking an oath of its safety from _the wielder himself_.

Scowling, Alphonse snapped, "—are you even listening to me?"

Glancing away from the scene, Tala wearily eyed the butler, "I'm trying not to." The butler was just as tedious as Kai so it wasn't a wonder how these two paired up: an old man and a guy pretending to be old. Tala and his butler were so much cooler than them! Aside the fact that _his_ butler was forty years younger than Alphonse and wasn't into etiquette and respect for other humans...Tala actually let his butler/yes-man call him 'Boss' or by his real name.

"You have five seconds to go run and hide," the butler bridled his temper. He was tapping his fingers angrily as his arms were crossed. A displeased look was plastered into his aged features.

Tala yawned and stared cluelessly at Alphonse, "From whom?" Boy, are all boys this slow?

"The raging, salivating fan girls!" the butler was close to flaying his arms in the air explaining the plan. Instead, he shifted impatiently in his seat across from Tala.

Tala chuckled softly, "Oh _yeah…_" The redhead showed the butler his fake megawatt smile. It immediately vanished as he glanced out the window for a second time and saw the school building looming closer. Something about this scheme was beginning to feel wrong…

Alphonse knew it.

Poor Tala was simply starting to figure it out.

* * *

None of the Blitzkrieg Boys could have the freedom such as this. Since he used the back lunchroom entrance, no one saw him arrive and enter. He walked as a free, ordinary man down the empty halls of what should be filled by people around this time. Or wait…it was filled by people seeing that some of the lockers were wide open, books lay about on the floor and papers were scattered everywhere.

Stoically, he walked in a straight line, off to one side of the hallway to avoid tripping over some textbooks. It would definitely ruin his graceful reputation. His hands in his pockets, Kai's blank façade fell silently to the ground.

_I wonder what happened to her. _He left so sudden because of his yellow bellied fear of plotting fan girls and the fact he was beginning to trust her. Him…trusting…a girl? Be a man, Kai!

He let out a small sigh; he might as well forget her for now.

Nevertheless, he was free!

He was free from green-eyed boys and boyfriends, fan girls, cross-dressers and school newspaper journalists asking about his every move. He was boundless from the two wicked vice-principals, the ultimate bitchy headmistress and the annoying teachers who gave him the fine, royal treatment.

He was free.

'**_What were you thinking back there?' _**It was that annoying voice again.

Okay, so he wasn't _completely _boundless. Kai still had his sadistic half intact: a psychopathic bastard who appeared cute as a bunny rabbit. He always plotted people's deaths _(the most recent one was Tala's) _and had quite the knowledge with weapons. You name a certain crime and it'll give you a long list of weapons you could use. It was this chibi that could commit a massacre and easily get away with it. He could shoot the president of some random country and _still _be let off with it, no problem. People forgave him because he looked so damn cute.

Which made Kai realize...If evil looked that adorable, then it wasn't a fucking wonder how easily Kai often got away from trouble.

'**_ARE YOU TRYING TO GET RID OF ME?' _**Indeed, "The Annoying Thing" was as maddening as the next insufferable Crazy Frog, who occasionally flew on a rocket in music videos. Sadly, _this_ "Annoying Thing" was permanent _(and present 24/7)_ in Kai's mind. It drew from his deepest feelings and desires before Hiwatari himself knew. He or it often depicted his hidden (_rabid) _reaction on certain situations. Also, it happened to be the extremely-curious type.

Basically this would be Kai if he was on crack _(which this chibi keenly kept him from)_ and if he could easily blurt his own feelings out in the open _(which was probable as winter in hell_.)

_It's kind of hard to do that with YOU SCREAMING AT MY EAR! _A mentally earshot Kai tried to argue with the chibi.

How did this chibi exist in someone like Kai? Kai didn't know, perhaps it was his messed-up childhood that allowed him or it to be born.

'**_If you didn't zone out so much, I wouldn't have to do those stupid, unnecessary things!'_**

_Why…does the baby need a fwend? _He never knew mocking 'it' or 'he' or whatever the hell it was could be possible.

'**_Just remember that I'm YOU, idiot.' _**But the chibi was a little better at it.

_If you're me, then you're an idiot._

'**_No…I don't remember that. No. It's just you.'_**

He silently sighed; he could own all the freedom in the world but never will he have the privacy from the nosy chibi. _Maybe it'd be helpful one day: save the world from some alien invasion or spread world peace. Heck, the stupid chibi might end world hunger by just looking cute! _He thought drolly.

**_'I'm not that bad! By the way, has anyone told you that you're annoying?' _**He could clearly see the chibi pout at its new found statement.

_Seriously? No._

It was pointless. He could never get rid of the chibi.

What would the almighty Kai Hiwatari be like when the chibi took over? Okay- scratch that thought. That would never happen as Kai swore his life on to keep it jailed in his mind.

'**_THEN I'M THE FIRST, BOO-YEAH FOR ME!' _**Inner Kai screeched. The chibi's fists pumped up in the air as his slightly chubby face split into a wide grin—revealing a lovely set of pearly white baby teeth.

He smugly ignored the chibi and continued on his train of thought, as he toddled down the empty hall and rooms in a slow pace. They were all empty—or so Kai thought.

"Hey, it's Kai," his eyes perked up at his name. Two boys had seen Kai passing by their classroom—lost in his world and ignored the whole universe around him. Or so they assumed.

"What is he doing here, shouldn't he be arriving soon?"

Kai kept his emotionless façade and his hard body stiffened. He couldn't believe people as dense as them still exist.

'**_How could I be arriving soon when I'm already here, MORON!' _**the chibi screeched in Kai's mind. So much for the boys' _discreet and private _conversation, Kai picked up every word. They didn't know that, obviously.

The first one gasped and widened his eyes in shock, "What if he's in two places at once?"

Kai had successfully past the first door but sadly for him; each ground level classroom had two doors. Hiwatari was going to _see_ and _hear more_ of **those** babbbling idiots who probably sat and watched their lives go by while he had to live every second of it being the perfect soldier.

He vaguely felt their eyes follow him as a grim thought read through his mind. _Then I won't be stuck with a chibi psycho._ He knitted both eyebrows into a scowl.

'**_One would be hell beating you guys into a pulp.' _**The chibi cracked his knuckles as his whole body shook from the excitement and intent to kill. It was smirking as usual, with its big crimson orbs shrunken into small slits.

"No, he couldn't be. He just seems distant from everyone," the second boy acknowledged with a head shake.

_Well at least one of them has a brain. _Kai shrugged carelessly as the bluenette approached the next opened door. He was going to see those two boys one last time: dressed prim and nerdy. They sat at the back row waiting intently for classes to begin, while everyone else killed time outside in the cold February weather as his spectators.

"Of course, he doesn't have our exceptionally good looks. We have to accept him as he is. After all, he's popular and we definitely have no other choice," the boy concurred.

'**_Jackass! If we weren't so UNUSUALLY good-looking then how come we have fan bases and YOU DON'T?'_**

_Bull, these people are shallow._

"He retired from beyblading because he couldn't beat the three-time world champ."

The look of misery in his crimson eyes was now extremely hard to miss. Caught on a mid step, Kai stopped directly in front of the door. He grinded his teeth together as a new flame of rage sparked from the pit of his stomach and slowly made its way out.

'**_WHAT DID YOU SAY?' _**the chibi erupted into a storm of fury. Veins covered his raised right fist, signalling Kai to beat their sorry asses.

_They're right...I could never outbid Tyson in anything so what's the use of trying. It'll be just another waste of my time._

_Q_uickly, he shot a cold death glare at the pair. He hated the publicity the sport had given him so he quit and the fact he couldn't get Dranzer back in shape _(after it shattered in smitherines)_ made resignation the best decision he had made.

Shocked, the two boys submerged back into their seats with a whimpering look. They were scared shitless from the fierce Hiwatari stare.

"You don't know me, got it dorks?" he promptly rebuked with narrowed eyes.

They nodded with unquestionable respect: one of popularity's perks.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT! HOW COULD YOU LET ME DO THIS?"his bubble burst, Tala could no longer contain his fiery anger. A few minutes ago, the dots began to connect—which took him long enough according to the butler's opinion.

The butler jerked back guiltily, Alphonse nearly unlocked the door and toppled off the car! He had a rather not-so-good meter distance from Tala who might grapple and slit his throat at a split second.

"Master Tala, there is no other way into the school but the entrance itself. The vice principal made it quite clear during our _last _conference," the old man said sternly as he could muster. His whole body stiffened. A butler must be calm around these situations, even if meant being hurled out the window and find it somewhat not excruciating after.

_Fuck, I know that. Stop telling me things I know already! _"Crap," he muttered under his breath. "Can't we turn around and go home?" the redhead made an irritated sound, sitting back to the black leather.

Realizing that Tala wasn't going to do what he had predicted before, the butler loosened a little. Wait…what about the plan?

"No, Master Tala! What about your brilliant master plan? You've worked so hard to execute it; you aren't going to cut short on Bryan and Spencer because of a crowd of screaming girls. We need these girls to make the draw all seem fair to Master Kai," the butler talked some sense to the fiery redhead.

"You're right," Tala nodded with interest. _I've planned and worked on this so much. _Mentally agreeing, he outwardly pursed his pale lips and clenched his white knuckles into hard fists. _I won't screw up._

The butler wanted to know, "How will you get her handwriting down on a blank piece of paper in case she doesn't enter?"

Tala stiffened and held in his breath, "She will enter. I might not be the one to convince her but I know a girl who _can_ and _will_. I didn't need to let her know since she's a Kai fan girl too." The last bit seemed difficult for the blood-haired Russian to own up to the manservant.

"Besides, I've already spoken to one of the school staff. It turned out that she would do anything for charity," the Russian sounded confident at this. "I know this scheme will work. Everyone wants a piece of Kai but this lucky girl doesn't."

"Who _is_ our lucky lass?"

"You'll find out eventually, Al," Tala showed the elder his genuine smirk as the limo proceeded onto the school's snowy driveway. His palms were already feeling moist and his hands and knees were shaking. Women were troublesome and frightening! Much to his horror, the limo stopped a few seconds later, in front of a large cheering crowd _(surprise, surprise_.)

* * *

"Hi-la-ry Ta-ti-ba-na," she scribbled her name in one stroke with a black pen and also wrote today's date beneath it: February 8, 2006 on her pink detention slip. Pink, how feminine of them…

Candid, she quickly offered her slip back to the silver-haired school secretary who toyed with an earpiece on her ear. Hilary noticed the earpiece had a coiled wire attached, disappearing under her silver blazer. The secretary took it without a word and examined it with more concentration, rigorous than usual.

"Anything interesting that I might've missed?" the brunette drawled nonchalantly as she hunched over the tall counter. No answer. "Did I misspell my own last name?" _Come on, damn it. I don't have time for this. I have homework to finish!_

"Miss…" _5…_

"Ahem! Miss Slater?" she called a little louder and brash.

_4…Tick-tock-tick-tock_

"MISS SLATER!" the brunette yelled.

The old secretary shrugged evenly as her dark eyes darted back at Hilary, "This will do." She then gave the brunette a weary smile, "You are in at 3:15 to 4:20 today, after school, Miss School President.

_Very funny. _Reluctantly, she had to agree with the old lady. Hilary was, after all, the student council president going on her second year. No one in the school knew unless Hilary was in trouble or some terrible shit was happening in the school and people don't have anyone to blame. Hilary rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Yeah, that's great. Can I go now?"

"…" Silence. Miss Slater carelessly raised a hand up to her earpiece.

_AH SHIT. _It suddenly hit her. Good old Miss Slater was deaf and Hilary just acted like an idiot trying to talk to her.

* * *

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Tala exhaled and carefully lifted the door handle and opened the door with a small push. Boy, was Alphonse right! The commotion was cut off in an immediate and a wave of awkward silence went over, just as Tala sidestepped out of the limousine. _Kai's _limousine.

_Oh boy…_

Just as the manservant planned, they were all surrounding all sides. All he had were five seconds to run inside and hide. He was running out time. Alphonse was yelling at him in Russian to run but he didn't budge to get inside.

Briefly, he scanned the crowd and found that posse his project hung around with. They were clearly bewildered to see him as well, while his project spent time with Kai— or so he planned.

"Tala…" he heard his name in a soft syrupy voice. Surprised, the redhead snapped his head sideways to locate the source. There, he was caught between an intense staring contest with a pair of big, bright green eyes. The girl appeared to be a lost bunny—

"YOU BASTARD!" she planted her fists on her hips. Her sweet pout was definitely gone. Now, the redhead was rather facing the malevolent Death herself…

—or a raging bull.

Tala sweatdropped as his cool façade dissolved and replaced by a look of terror in his chiselled face. Oh shit. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tala vaguely imagined his blood as a lovely can of red paint.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"**

"**MEANIE, MEANIE, MEANIE! TALLY, YOU MEANIE!"**

"**PREPARE TO DIE!"**

"**I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB TO LIMB UNTIL YOU SHOW HIM TO US!"**

"**WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE HIM?"**

Did I also mention her spawns from hell?

Before turning to run, Tala opened his mouth to shriek but then forcefully held it in. He will NEVER shriek—for he was the alpha male! Or, the most stubborn idiot in the world!

* * *

_Why does this school suck so much? _The fiery brunette kicked the scattered books on the floor, angrily grumbling gibberish to thin air. First, the cafeteria lady unexpectedly caught her, then she got a tongue-lashing session from the Headmistress Mrs. Smithrite and met a deaf secretary who reminded her job as school president...and her clean, square reputation. Add some endless math equations to solve and a stupid grudge to certain guy. What a shitty day.

* * *

_This is too boring…_he solemnly ducked his head down between his shoulders. _Where the hell is Tala?_

**_THIS SUCKS! _**Both chibi Kai and Hilary thought in unison. Rapt, she noticed a math book near her foot. Frustrated, a light bulb flashed and an idea was made for Hilary. A second left to waste, the brunette kicked the textbook with full force.

"I HATE MATH!" she shrilled like a cynical cow. The textbook flew quite high and distant, seeing that her inhuman strength was remained intact. Hilary was completely pleased of her skill as she watched the book fly—secretly cheering for it to go further across the hall.

'**_IDIOT, WATCH OUT!' _**he heard the chibi screech with its gloved hands clasped over its crimson eyes.

In the same second his head snapped up, something thick had smacked Kai squarely on his forehead. Stumbling backwards, his body collapsed on the floor like lead.

"KAI!" Not again!

* * *

A/N: CHHAAA…finished chapter! It was a nasty ending since I'm stalling and don't want to bore readers with long tedious chapters. If I wasn't really good at writing and humor...I'm sorry. I've been stressed with family problems, job and school starting in 13 days. Thank you for reading~


	5. Enter the Draw!

A/N: Revised/longer version. Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is actually better and longer because I updated so late! It took a good month to write, it should be good. This is how Hilary got tangled with the whole prize draw. This is the last part of the three parts of the same day: Thursday, February 5.

Dedicated to: ALL KAIHIL FANS WHO ARE PATIENTLY WAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE. I love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Enter the Draw!**

* * *

...

SLAM.

His body fell like a large rack of meat in front of the janitor's large closet.

_What the hell…_

His first thought was a Kai-hater had slipped through the whole icon switch scheme with Tala and had gracefully taken the opportunity to knock him out. He squeezed his eyes shut as he muffled a groan. It was the only logical explanation that passed through his mind.

**_'UFMBs! We're being thrown unidentified flying math books! We're under attack!' the chibi's voice echoed throughout the crevices of his mind. 'Call the Men in Black!'_**

Cogently, he bit his tongue from cussing out obscenities. Why else would he be lying on the floor? Finally, his eyelids fluttered open as he expected his murderer towering over him. His eyebrows rose in surprise; nobody was there. Perhaps they pulled a distant range kind of attack—it had to be. Slowly, he moved his left hand across the cold floor for a book, a binder or heck, even an eraser!—anything that would inflict definite pain. While his chibi mind was thinking of many gruesome ways to dismember whoever dared chuck a math textbook at Kai and him.

"Kai!" groping, his hand felt the thick book and snatched it quick. _Is that…?_ Vaguely, he recognized the squeaky voice as his heart skipped a few beats.

The cute Chibi looked deflated while the muscles in Kai's neck tightened. It was her.

"Are you alright?" the voice was in a twisted scream. His eyes narrowed up the ceiling, praying to blend into the grey marble floor.

Dimly he wondered why they always met with excruciating pain and violence involved. A day hadn't passed by and she'd already tried her chances. Was she out to make Kai worked up over nothing? Was she a Kai hater, working for some association to take him down? It didn't seem surprising if she had turned out that way.

Okay, maybe he over-exaggerated.

If she was out playing with fire then damn well she will get burnt! Kai swore on that as the bluenette squinted his eyes close, muting yet another painful growl in his throat.

"I…am really sorry! Kai…" quickly, she dumped her heavy rucksack next to Kai's foot, much to Kai's relief. "Are you dead…?"

Suddenly quiet, Hilary slumped on her knees and reached a hand to move a couple of silver locks off his eyes—searching for non-life threatening wounds. Okay, she saw a tiny amount of blood which was never a good sign. By then, Kai's half-lidded eyes briefly glanced lethally up to her, he was definitely pinned. With a gulp, it took all of her willpower to overlook.

Turning, she pulled the backpack to her knees and zipped it open, placing her arm inside. There, she took out a small white first aid kit and a neatly folded towel. Hilary had always kept them in case she and Julia had a spar or if she got caught in a mob of HIS fan girls (heaven forbid).

Kai closed his eyes. It'll be over soon.

She gently dabbed the blood off the scratch and found another red mark. Careful, Hilary stroked the sensitive spot right on the centre of his forehead. He wordlessly hissed in pain and at the moment was too irritated to glare. "Oh, it hurts then…" she laughed nervously. "One sec-…" the brunette grabbed a small band aid and unwrapped it like candy. Removing the excess packaging, Hilary then gently pressed the band aid across…the centre of his forehead.

**_'Bad…oh bad…oh bad…that's going to leave a goddamn mark!'_ **the chibi now squirmed with the newly placed band aid.

For a moment she glanced down at his pain-stricken face. Despite his ability to give the perfect deadpan expression, he was as handsome as say, well…she didn't have anyone to compare him to at the moment. _GASP! What did I think back there? Him, cute? Kai, cute? NO! Those words would never be in the same sentence or the same topic! Think of something else Hil… bunnies and rainbows, mass destruction…snapping Kai's head off…_

What the hell was she doing? He felt her fingers begin to move across his forehead to see any more injury she had inflicted. He could feel her breathe faintly against his cheek as her now cold fingertips traced down on his right temple and along the curve of his jaw.

**_'Is she being a tease? She's feeling us up!'_**

Mentally shocked, he held in the heat that radiated from his cheeks. His blood grew icy cold underneath her touch. He had to stop this…NOW. Somehow, it turned him on. Outwardly, Kai felt her hand freeze as he opened his eyes, eventually locking in on hers.

**_'AAAAHHHH!'_** The chibi nearly blacked out. Their faces were too close, they were in a position more awkward than the last times they bumped into each other, literally.

His mind felt blank and not even his inner voice spoke, which Kai quickly confirmed was a frightening thought.

"Kai?" She looked at him with surprised scarlet eyes. No, she didn't like him. She wasn't interested, period. Hilary wasn't being a tease; she would never blatantly flirt to him like that. But, how would he know? He had never let a girl touch him either.

"Aa…what…"

Her hand then flew back to her lap, and sent Kai a rueful smile. Her eyes were somewhere else. "I was checking if I did anything else to you…honest…" she spoke softly, each word filled with awful guilt.

Here he was, Kai Hiwatari, on the floor, out in the open, right in the middle of main hallway, not only injured and defenseless…but with the girl of his nightmares, a macho chick that can make out a weapon out of nothing.

"…Hn…" he watched her cheeks flash cherry pink.

Kai shifted from his awkward, defenseless position and frowned. You see, when he said he was pinned, he wasn't kidding.

"Hilary…"

Her heart pounded in her ears, as she swallowed something heavy in her throat. "Y-yeah…ah?" it didn't come out as bravely as she had hoped.

"You're heavy."

_HEAVY? I oughta beat him with the bloody textbook right now if I weren't so proper and my reputation wasn't on the line! URGH. This bastard will pay! Someday!_

'_**Man, thanks for ruining the moment.'**_

"You're kneeling on my hand," candid, he deadpanned as his gloved hand brushed over her knee, which was technically her leg. And the mere fact that he called Hilary heavy was a no-no. He should learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Oops!" Hilary moved her leg off his hand with one swift move and a nervous giggle. Funny, his hand twitched as if it were burnt. Then he slowly flexed his long, white fingers; Hilary hadn't felt heavy at all. Rather…squishy and soft. Were all girls like that?

Nervous, he muted a gulp and slowly got up, "Whatever." He would never show fear to this little girl.

_Ungrateful bastard…wait, it's my fault._ But still! Hilary furiously bit her lip. I_'m not forgiven then. Damn, I'm such a klutz!_

She too slowly sat up and levelled her eyes with his. One day, I'll show you just how much I can do damage to you.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOD HELP ME!" someone yelled for dear life. Growling through clenched teeth, Kai felt apologetic for the poor soul.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!"

* * *

Valkov couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't fun; this was pure torture as he paced down the once quiet hallway with a mob of hungry man-eating fan girls at his tracks. Damn, these girls had BETTER things to do than chase after him. At first, he was really impressed at all of the recognition and praise he received from these girls. But now…he was utterly confused.

Forget the alpha male, forget the damn pride!

_Where was Kai?_

* * *

"…Um did you hear…that?" her look slowly grew into an uneasy one. Those other girlish screams she knew too well.

"Yeah," he nodded.

'_**Now, what kind of shit did he get himself into? Geez, what a loser. We need new friends, asshole, or we'll end up like HIM.'**_ The chibi was a real tick in the ass when he wanted to be. Kai ignored him for now.

_Do I have to do everything?_ "Go run," Kai gave her an apprehensive glance who in return sent a questioning look.

"…Why?"

"Fan girls," was his simple, idle reply. It did the trick as Hilary quickly picked her books up and wandered off past him to the large stairwell leading up to the second floor.

Before she left, Kai couldn't help but smirk at her statement,

"…it's your fault this school accepted total airheads…"

Boy, wasn't she full of spunk?

**_'…It's her fault we're perverted…'_** Kai almost flushed in a light shade of pink and subconsciously yanked on his collar. Was it getting hot in there all of a sudden?

_Hn, speak for yourself._

_**'It's true!'** _Was it?

_Whatever, just shut up alright? Think about Tala._

**_'I'm not a homosexual, jackass! How dare you say that? I don't have dreams of kissing a boy! Shit, I'd rather kiss a frog's ass!'_**

* * *

"Alright Mr. Hiwatari," Mrs. Smithrite intertwined her fingers before her chin, continuing on with her question, "Can you explain to me once again why you locked up those girls inside the janitor's closet for one hour?"

His eyes followed the cafeteria lady make her way out of the office.

"Once again, I locked them in because they were going to swallow me whole. Look what happened to Tala." He wasn't swallowed but he'll be traumatized for a while.

"Why didn't you let them?" This head mistress was kidding, right?

"Excuse me?" his ears opened a little more, checking if she hadn't said what he thought she had said two seconds ago.

**_'Personally, I don't hit girls but I'll rip her bloody little fingers off one by one if she keeps playing the goddamn 20 questions!'_** The chibi huffed in disapproval, pacing inside Kai's empty, placid mind.

"Why didn't you let the girls out?"

"I…uh…lost the key," he was terrible at lying, especially to adult, female school authorities. Usually, if this was a guy, he'd glare at him and eventually get his way. "Tala ate it…I think." Or did he flush it down a toilet by accident…

She sighed in defeat and looked expectantly at the Russian, "Since none of them were injured and neither girl placed a lawsuit and you are taking part of a huge fundraiser, you'll be reprieved getting a day's detention. Be in this office, after school, at three. No excuses."

_Reprieved? No suspension? I'm not expelled yet?_ This school sucks! He took the liberty to stand up, marking the end of their brief , he nodded in reply and spun on his heel to make his way out of the door.

"Kai?"

He froze. "What?"

"You honestly need to have a girlfriend soon. It's the only way these riots would stop besides you transferring to another school. Please do remember that I'm glad this draw is happening, Mr. Hiwatari."

"Someone told you…?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, someone did."

_Remind me to beat Tala for it._

**_'Gotcha. Hey, can you imagine Smithrite winning us?'_**

He shuddered and flashed on a fake energetic smirk at the school leader. He was then escorted from the office and sent back to his science class.

Finally, a time on his own until a message was broadcasted by the head mistress.

"All girls interested with this year's fundraiser please report to the gymnasium for a brief assembly during break. I repeat; all girls interested in this year's fundraiser please report to the gymnasium. Mr. Hiwatari would like to see you there so please come."

Kai cringed.

* * *

"Now, seems like it was the two of you who started the riot," Mrs Smithrite spoke to the second unscheduled clients that same day. This would mark the third time she had to lecture teenagers on the same grade. Kids today. Old habits die hard, she guessed.

The two students, who sat across from each other, briskly turned face to face. They both shot horrifying glares they could muster thus leading to a long glaring contest. Sickening silence filled the air as his eyes bore into green ones with so much distaste.

"Ahem."

**"YOU THREW YOUR FUCKING SHOE AT ME!"** the redhead broke the silence with a yell as he pointed an accusing finger at the brunette.

**"YOU DAMN WELL DESERVED IT, MOLESTER! WHERE DID YOU TAKE HIM?" **Julia yelled back in the same tone and volume.

**"DO YOU HOW MUCH THAT HURT?"** Tala rose sharply from his chair and hovered over the brunette.

Julia did the same, only Tala was a head and a half taller, **"I DON'T CARE, AND WHERE IS KAI!"**

**"KAI! KAI! KAI! IS THAT DAMN FAG ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?"**

**"HOW DARE YOU INSULT HIM, YOU PEDOPHILE-PRICK? AND YES! I CARE A LOT ABOUT HIM! ****TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR, THIS TIME, I'LL SHOVE MY FUCKING SHOE UP YOUR—"**

**"THAT'S IT! SILENCE NOW OR YOU'RE BOTH ON CLEANING DUTY FOR TWO MONTHS IN FIVE SECONDS.**" Both teens quieted down and stared at the official with widened eyes. In joint effort, they both slipped back on their seats, glaring daggers at each other. "That's better. You need to work these things out on your own. These riots will stop one way or another. If pairing you up for a play or a science project will redress the balance between the two of you then so it shall be done."

"Well, if someone wasn't so insecure…" Julia crossed her arms and glanced away.

"If someone wasn't so obsessed with Kai," Tala spat.

"After school, at three sharp, in the detention hall next to the office," she ordered.

Both teens simply rolled their eyes.

_Great, more time with him!_

_Great more time with her!_

* * *

Our well-known female posse slowly made their way to P.E. class later that day.

"Great, detention! Just what I need! I can't take it anymore!" a vein twitched on her forehead as she clenched her fists, jaws and eyes. She flailed her arms dramatically as she whined profusely about how this guy she helped was an unappreciative bastard and how the bitchy headmistress kept going on about her school social status. Like hell, she cared. She could be titled as 'A Walking STD' and still be in the first honour roll.

Except, she didn't tell them the guy was Kai Hiwatari.

"Hey calm down, Hilary. At least it's over!" Mariah patted her friend's back for comfort.

"Oh yeah? You think you've got it bad? I have to spend a solid hour with Tala today after school! You know how much that sucks? Me, hanging out with a loser like him…unbearable!"

_He probably feels the same_, Hilary felt sorry for the redhead.

"He's this jerk who happens to be best friends with Kai! Kai has to make new friends rather than dawdling with that retard."

The pale-haired girl knew from a reliable source that Kai spent most of his childhood alone. "I-it's n-n-not so b-bad…" Mathilda stuttered, fearful of the raging brunette. Julia let out an annoyed growl.

"…here we go," the other three glanced away.

Her ranting began.

"OH SHUT UP!" Hilary exclaimed as they arrived closer to a clad of girls making their way inside the gymnasium.

* * *

Inconspicuous, Kai leaned against the boys' locker room door as he waited for Tala and the rest of his groupie to arrive. (Like he assumed, Tala was going to announce the draw around this time. Before Kai's P.E. block. Kai gave in after Tala threatened Dranzer's life (yup, Tala still has it) and reminded him of the fan girls who will batter him with ugly sticks if he hadn't said yes.) He hadn't moved an inch until he heard a very familiar voice.

"We still have five minutes until P.E. class besides, Ms Pereira is always late," the short-haired brunette frowned at the thought.

His crimson eyes lingered off sideways, to the other wall, as more voices joined in.

"She makes us wait half the class then sends us out for a 10-lap run," the pinkette grumbled with bitter scorn.

Kai slipped through the door before Mariah could see him.

Julia nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

"Still, why did you want us to go to P.E. class so early? Ju—" she abruptly came to a stop when she saw the lines of teenagers before her. Mostly girls, Kai's fan girls. They were doing it again. Staring languidly, along with everyone else in the gym. Why do I have a feeling this has something to do with Kai? Hilary sighed as she saw Tala sidestep into the stage producing a large poster in his hands.

Great, a lame poster being put up the none other…Tala.

The girls went wild upon seeing the hot redhead, chatting excitedly to one another just like the time they waited for Kai to arrive. This was stupid.

"Hey there ladies…" Tala smirked at the microphone, "and gentleman." Casually, he nodded at a boy in the crowd. He kept his cool even supposing he was permanently scarred forever by Kai's fan girls. His grin grew wider when he found Hilary and her posse in the crowd.

"Hey Tally!" the girls all giggled at the poster. It was the most adorable yet hideous thing they had ever seen of Kai and a girl.

"Oh don't tell me he's artistically challenged too…" Julia scowled at the grinning boy in the stage. Somehow, Julia hunched it was Tala who drew the damn picture.

"Uh-huh, seems like it, Jewel," the pinkette, next to Julia, deadpanned and slowly raised a skeptical brow.

"It's totally adorable!" Mathilda chanted.

"…though I wonder what it is…" Hilary's voice grew faint. What had gotten the world's attention to this piece of paper?

"As your fundraiser coordinator, I'm here to present you this year's school wide fundraiser although only the female population will participate. This year's fundraiser is a prize raffle and the prize is our school's beloved bachelor…"

_Brooklyn Kingston? Miguel Lavalier? Tala Valkov? Mystel…anyone! I'd enter, just don't let it be…_

"…Kai Hiwatari."

_Fuck_, she had spoken too soon.

In an instant, the brunette choked violently on air and nearly stumbled backward. _W-w-what… It scarcely seemed plausible_.

Suddenly, the once-quiet female-only crowd erupted into peals of laughter and hyperventilating screams, it was their Pep-Rally all over again."Oh my god, I can't believe it!" the brunette next to Hilary breathed.

Tala continued with a large smile, holding the poster up with one arm. "Spend one week as his girlfriend and receive gifts at his expense. In exchange, you'll come with him for his interviews and have a taste of fame. Go on numerous dates. Then watch him kick major asses in the beystadium and meet his current beyblading team called The G-Revolution. These seven days will be memorable so please enter for a chance to win."

The girls squealed and went on chattering with their mates; some were even jumping up and down. Hilary simply watched them, less than stupefied.

"I'm so entering!"

"When Kai's in, I'm in!"

"I'm going!"

"I'm here to win!"

"How to win, Tala?" the green-eyed brunette yelled across the crowd.

Cobalt blue eyes narrowed into a distasteful look at the crowd as he ran a hand through his blood red hair. Earlier, Julia's shoe had hit his head thus damaging his locks. His manly voice turned icy cold, "Great question, _Hag_. You have to buy tickets at a cost of $30 each. (1) All profits go to World Children's Organization to fix their school up, provide school supplies for the children, provide daily meals and it will do our souls well if we help a little. Do it for the children." Oh shit, he was beginning to sound human.

"But remember, the more tickets you buy, the better your chances are to be with Kai," he deadpanned. A little of that statement ate away from him. Not that Tala was gay or devastated to lose his best friend for a week…it was something else he couldn't put his finger on.

Hilary uttered, "Thirty dollars? That's how much the Valentine Dinner Dance tickets are sold for."

"Thanks for telling us, Encyclopedia," olive green eyes drilled holes through Hilary. Why was Hilary so damn technical? "There goes my one-day allowance for one ticket," Julia chuckled to Mariah and Mathilda. Mariah sent a weary look and Mathilda shyly beamed.

The Russian on the stage cleared his throat out loud, "There is one more thing."

Everyone irked and eerily glanced, their full attention aimed on him.

"A skill testing question. In order to win, you must get the correct answer. This should be easy if you're a true Kai-girl but if you're not," Tala sent Hilary an apprehensive glance, who glared in reply, "it'll be tough."

_Knowing Kai is a skill? As if!_ Hilary scoffed. I_'m not going to enter! Anyway, how can the school let Tala do this? Isn't this gambling? I'm telling the school board! Wait…aw, crap; I'm being dorky again._ Nonetheless, Hilary never pitied the bastard who scared her shitless and ran into her, literally. The guy must have a death wish to put himself up for grabs to hundreds of school girls.

"That'll be all from me. Please remember the cause and enter. The tickets will be sold at lunch and after school in here and in rooms 201, 202, 203 and 204. You can only enter today and our lucky winner will be announced on Monday. A number of boys have volunteered into helping with this raffle as they now have set up thirty tables around the gymnasium where you can enter the draw." Tala rolled the poster, pointing at all sides of the large room. "Detention scheduled for today has been cancelled and moved to tomorrow."

Smirking smugly, he gallantly made his way down the stage.

"YES!" Hilary and Julia cheered. Then they let realization sink in after a few seconds, "SHIT! NO!"

Girls were all excited, screaming and chattering endlessly. The ground shook as a mad stampede of girls rushed to all corners of the gymnasium, crowding around ticket tables with a huge wad of money clasped around their hands. Their hands flailed in the air as they yammered away to be served first. Most (aggressive) girls jostled to get in front of the 'line' while the male vendors frantically punched in numbers on their laptops or calculators, with no time to push up their thick lenses to their eyes.

"DO YOU TAKE CHEQUES?"

"Yes, place it for World Children's Organization."

"DO YOU TAKE DEBIT CARDS?"

"Sorry no, we don't!"

Tala must have threatened these geeks to work for him.

Mariah was first to get the first four tickets for herself since Julia insisted she'd buy hers on her own. Curiosity getting the better of her, Hilary read the raffle ticket's skill testing question. "What is Kai Hiwatari's eye colour? A. Grey, B. Crimson or C. Purple…"

The group grew silent.

"I think it's C," the green-eyed girl finally spoke.

The cherry haired girl grinned as her golden eyes flickered with complete confidence, "Me too."

"Yeah, me too," the littlest one mumbled.

"Gee, that was a real challenge. Maybe I should enter a hundred times so I'd get it right," Hilary's voice was venomous while tightening her eyes at the small piece of paper.

"You were planning to enter after all?" Mariah's cherry eyebrows rose in bemusement.

"Sarcasm Mar…sarcasm. I wouldn't spend a penny on that jerk."

Mathilda pouted, "Not even for charity?"

The brunette shook her head side to side, "I'll do volunteer work instead. I don't trust Kai or Tala. So shouldn't you guys."

"Eh, whatever," Julia said airily. Gasping, her finger shot up and pointed straight behind them, "Girls look…"

Three girls spun their head back, following the direction Julia was pointing at. There were at least twenty 13-15 year-old girls with unsure looks of whether or not entering the raffle was a smart idea. They stared at Hilary's way, as if they were watching her next move.

"So?" Hilary crossed her arms over her chest, "It's none of my business."

The clad behind Hilary did the same.

"You're the youngest president this school has ever had; those girls look up to you," Julia flicked her long brown hair back. Yup this was her chance to push Hilary over the edge.

Her voice turned into a whisper so only the three girls could hear, "Hn, crap. I'm already a bad example for my nine year-old brother. How can I set a good example to those girls?"

"Duh, enter the contest. It didn't take Einstein to find out that long, Hilary."

"Do it for charity work!" Mat leapt in joy as she clasped her hands together.

"You can just buy one ticket and go along with that chance," the pink feline winked, waving her pink tickets in front of Hilary, "Who knows? Maybe Lady Luck will be in your side." Scoffing Julia completely disagreed, that'd be one in a million chance.

"I don't really care as long as I contributed," she reached inside her backpack for her wallet.

And the girls spying on her did the same.

"Kai last year had grey eyes so it's definitely not A," Hilary heard Julia inform the group proudly. She knew a lot about the school's hottie down to the exact hour, minutes and seconds of his birth to the brand of his underwear. It was disturbing.

_What is Kai Hiwatari's eye colour?_ Clenching on her black ballpoint pen tightly, Hilary gnawed on her bottom lip. _It could be purple, but it's almost too easy. What if it was purposely easy? Then I'd look like an idiot for thinking too hard. But then, Tala could be up to something._ Pinching her lip one last time she remembered what Kai had whispered to her that made her tremble.

_"You know…I did have eyes like yours."_

_My Eyes…_ The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, searching through her thoughts. _Hey, it won't be so bad. I'm only entering with ONE ticket, it can't win but at least I contributed. Yeah that's it. It's for the children. NOT for Kai._

_I can purposely set this wrong and the money would still go to charity! But why refuse myself of the right answer? It's self-deprecating. My chances are already slim to nothing. _

_"Like yours..." _

_Whatever you say, choice B it is_, and with that, she quickly encircled the second choice and neatly folded the paper in half. Tugging at her heart, pounding in her ears, she stiffly strutted to the box, registeing second thoughts. Maybe she could turn around and tear the paper in half. Julia and the girls would laugh at her. Tala leaned against the table where the large box sat, his eyes scanning her movement.

"You're entering?" a tiny smile jerked his lips and his eyes lightened._ Yes!_

"Only for charity," was her blunt reply. She slid the paper into the hole and onto top of hundreds of other ones. _Here goes._

"Whatever. I knew you couldn't resist."

_Tala, stop smirking! What's that supposed to mean?_ "Tch, yeah," Hilary scoffed and left.

"Thanks and good luck," Tala said it loud enough for Hilary to hear.

"Yeah, thanks." She forced a sardonic chuckle. Hilary flashed him an aching smile and a helpless look before going back to her group.

That ticket will haunt her forever.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter and your patience. Please review with honest opinions, criticism and/or compliments! Any questions, suggestions or requests for this story, leave in a review! "ZOMG, you bitch! Hi!"-counts as a review to me. See ya!


	6. And the winner is

A/N: You and I both know that I've almost permanently lost my touch. Sadly. And the beyblade fandom has frantically dropped so authors may feel a little deflated. Thank you so much for the reviews and the advice you all gave me! They were very much appreciated. I'm back…isn't it great?

* * *

**Chapter 6: And the winner is…**

* * *

Tiny, little pieces of paper lay scattered across the gymnasium floor, the next day, as three boys aimlessly searched for the chosen one's ticket, their eyes glued onto the ground often.

"I found Katrina's, Mathilda's and...Ming-Ming's. Does anyone want their numbers—I mean— tickets?"

"Give those to the others, I'm sure they'll put them in good use," Tala's eyes never left the floor.

The other Russian grunted in reply. "Tala, I can't find it in here," Bryan ignored the larger Russian and briskly gave the redhead nearby a serious look.

That struck a note of fear that Tala needed to hide. His face became ghostly ashen in his white shirt and red tie as he opened his mouth to protest, "What the hell do you mean, you can't find it? It's in there!" He abruptly got down on one knee and began searching through the names.

Picking another box up with one gloved hand, Spencer kept his eyes firmly fixed inside it, "There are over three-hundred tickets in this box. We won't find it—"

"—unless you'd give a damn and look through all of them! **I** saw her put it in there yesterday!" he confided the two boys with an angry look.

"Are you sure that you weren't hallucinating?" Tala's chin jerked up to look directly at Spencer's eyes. _Are you fucking kidding me, Spence?_

"What kind of question is that?" Tala pulled another frown to one side of his face.

"A simple one,"Bryan shrugged, looking entirely bored all of a sudden. Spencer straightened up from his spot and doubled over two more boxes, watching hundreds of tickets shower out for him to read.

"I'm not!" was his heated reply. Bryan remained silent after Tala had said that and went on pulling each raffle ticket out as the argument paused.

"You gotta admit Tala that was a pretty bad concussion," Spencer stifled in a snorting laugh, "considering it was a girl's shoe that did it."

_I need new friends._

Bryan was now laughing, "Remember when he walked right into the door post on his way to announce the raffle? That was freaking hilarious. Even Kai was laughing inside the locker room."

Tala's brows rose in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah," Bryan snorted, "he's the only guy who yells 'what an idiot' in Russian that the rest of world would know he's referring to you."

His eyebrow twitched evenly, "For the record, it wasn't a girl's shoe. Some girl grabbed my ankle and lassoed me onto the ground _after _Julia chucked her shoe at me. I hit my head or something…I don't remember." That girl had a dead-on aim at him; it must be all the hatred she'd been harboring over these years. (Tala did have access to all of Kai's possessions!) Julia hated him so much; it should be considered a disorder or grounds for a restraining order or deportation back to Spain.

What happened to Kai-getting-to-know-Hilary-while-Tala-gets-beaten-to-a-bloody-pulp plan?

It backfired.

Paranoia got the best of Kai as he presumed she was after him, when _he_ was the one who told Tala that she wasn't interested! Confusing, isn't it? Actually, Kai hadn't said a thing of what happened between him and Hilary thus keeping the redhead in the dark.

"I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while," Bryan bent over and took a handful of tickets, earning himself another glare from Tala.

"Shut up and keep looking." The redhead snarled, picking at the box he held with one hand.

Spencer suddenly spoke up, "Oh here's Julia's ticket. Does anyone want it before I hand it over to—?"

"Give me that!" straightening up from his spot, Tala swiftly snatched it from Spencer's hand. Julia winning this draw was out of the question! Before stuffing the ticket into his pant pocket, he glared at it with intense distaste. _You're mine… _He needed his revenge. _I'll get even with you one day so watch out._

"Tala, what are you doing?"

"It looks like he's plotting," Spencer cocked his head in confusion, waving a hand in front of Tala's face.

"By the way, I took a boxful of tickets."

* * *

"I'll do these before Julia and I go for detention," she smiled as she pulled out her math textbook and workbook.

Mariah blew out a weary sigh and slumped forward onto her desk next to Hilary's.

"Are you _still _finishing that stupid math homework Granger gave you?" she used her whiny voice and gave Hilary a slanted look.

The brunette clenched her hand tightly around the pencil and sighed at the eraser marks she had made, "Yeah, I'm so confused." Not an eighth wonder_, I have a really bad feeling…_Then she gently blew the eraser dust across her table. _What to do next… _"So…Does anyone have a calculator?" Hilary smiled, eagerly twisting her head side to side.

The other three girls grinned at how her scarlet eyes increased in size three seconds flat for she was almost too cute to resist.

"What happened to the one you had?" Julia said primly, before ducking down to her rucksack like the rest of the group.

Hilary blinked in surprise then her grin grew into an uneasy one. "Mine? It broke." She playfully stuck her pale pink tongue out at her stupidity.

"Aww…Hils," Julia crooned.

Mariah and Mathilda chortled as Hilary's face flashed pink. "H-here H-hilary…u-use mine," Mathilda sent her a shy beam as she proffered hers.

"Thanks!" the brunette exclaimed, grabbing and began to instantly punch random numbers into the calculator.

"Workaholic," her friends mumbled pleasantly in unison, followed by light laughter. That was Hilary for you.

"I can't wait until Tala announces the prize draw winner!" Julia suddenly popped in _the _subject Hilary absolutely _hated_.

"You do know that the chances aren't that great, right?" Hilary pointed out as the conversation dragged onto a different topic. She hopefully would end the conversation right then and there. Weren't they glad that she had entered the draw?

"Unless the draw was rigged," Mariah propped her elbows up on the table and rested her chin on both hands. Her eyes primly narrowed at Julia as she spoke. "I don't even want to know who won."

"WHAT? IT CAN'T BE RIGGED!" the long-haired brunette wailed. "FUZZY RED BROWS WILL DIE IF THAT HAPPENS!"

_Great, thirty bucks I spent for nothing. _Hilary blinked in surprise, "I thought you were his fan girl! Kai was going to be your future spouse or whatever you said two years ago…" If Mariah wasn't a fanatic then the real Kai fanatics were obsessed stalkers slash murderers who were keen to win Kai's heart and would kill anyone who dared come in their way (in any case, Julia wasn't far off in that category).

"My chances of winning the lottery are better." Mariah mused on her green chipao as her eyes drifted onto a far away look. "Seriously, Kai must be using this prize draw as his dating service then choosing the prettiest girl from the bunch…"

"No way!" Julia protested in a loud voice, slamming her fist hard against Hilary's desk. Hilary's elbow shook. "That's not his style at all."

_How would you know? _Hilary sighed, she was doing this more often that she should.

"W-well if you put it that way, M-Mariah, you're right," Mathilda nodded agreeably, shying away from furious brunette.

_Kai is a guy after all. And what guy wouldn't want looks in a girl? Heh, I guess I'm off the hook then. _Hilary proudly thought for a minute.

"Ming-Ming might win," Mariah confided with a weary sigh as she laid her head down on the table. Ming-ming was a pompous tanned petite girl who happened to be a huge beyblading pop icon and had a higher status quo than all four of them combined—equal to Kai's. She had recently transferred two months ago, after the huge BEGA tournament where she brought along her redhead 'boyfriend' Brooklyn Kingston.

"I can kick her ass on any day," Julia clenched her fists against her sides.

The brunette shook her head in fake distress. "Look what you did Mariah, you turned Julia into the incredible hulk," Hilary tried to pull a smile out of everyone's faces. _And she looks really scary. _"Oi Jewel, don't have a strip tease here!" She placed her pencil down as a smirk tugged her lips.

"Shut…up…Hilary." The said Hulk glared at the brunette.

"Cheer up guys, who knows, maybe it'll be one of you three," the brunette kindly patted Julia's back with a big grin. It was the best she could do at the moment. She hated seeing her friends disappointed over a guy, but they have to realize that one day, _someone _**will** tie him down and claim him hers.

Julia kept her bitter frown, "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey!" Mariah cried as if she had struck a brilliant idea, "Let's have a bet!"

"What?" the rest of them asked. Mariah could sense them lean in closer as she went deeper into the idea.

"If one of us _does _win the prize draw and gets to spend a week with Kai, neither one of us will agree, correct?" her golden orbs grew as she spoke. Mathilda and Julia bobbed their heads eagerly.

"Plus there's a possibility that Kai would never fall for any of us, right? Well, what if the winner can make him fall in love with her and she rejects him after the week is over?" How to lose a guy in a week…_priceless and cliche…_ Hilary felt positive that the winner wouldn't be her. "For her safety, of course, since the fan girls would have the urge to have her head on the pike."

"He'll then want more from her and eventually she can have him after he protests for her affection." the pinkette concluded as she crossed her arms over her chest and her head nodded with content.

"It s-sounds…"

_Terrible._ Hilary winced.

"Good," Julia finished Mat's sentence with a stern voice then she looked over the brunette beside her, "Right Hilary?"

"Well I don't know…" she tugged on her green skirt, her look becoming an uneasy one. _It's not that I feel bad for Kai. It's just… _"Are you sure that he'll come after her after she dumps him?"

"He's a serious overachiever. Plus, the girl has to put her game on in order for the bet to work," Julia informed blankly, her green eyes focusing straight onto Hilary's. She sensed something suspicious about this bet—heck, the whole prize-draw fundraiser.

"While the other girls attempt at all costs to break them apart." Julia stated and the girls, except Hilary, nodded.

Julia knew that Hilary could be a drooling fanatic too when she was given a chance. "So, are you in? Like you said, our chances of winning aren't the same. You entered with _one _ticket so you'll need a miracle." She dismissed with a wave.

Or a _Tala_.

_Ugh. _Hilary ignored her increasing paranoia, "Fine." She sighed in defeat.

"By the way, Kai has to kiss the girl first or not at all," with a cat grin, Mariah stuck an as-matter-of-fact finger up the air. It would be harder for him to fall in love if the girl doesn't kiss him. "And if the girl loses and gives into the fan girls, she has to give up her love for him—forever."

_That should be easy, _Hilary considered briefly.

Julia growled in annoyance. "We can't get attached to him."

"I'm in," the three girls announced with huge grins. "Hilary?" their eyes turned to the brunette in denial.

"Me…too," Hilary gulped nervously. She tightly bit on the corner of her lip; this bet was going to add onto her nightmare. Oh boy was she going to be in for it!

* * *

"YOU JACKASS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE IT!" Tala demanded coolly at the brink of his sanity. Whereas the quiet Kai kept a cool stare as he held a box of tickets with one hand.

"I wanted to see who entered," Kai gave a one-shouldered shrug, replying with the same glare Tala was sending him. "Besides, you have enough tickets to pick one winner." He gently kicked a box nearby over and tickets went pouring out all over the floor. Bryan and Spencer snarled contemptuously at this while Tala stared in disbelief.

"We just cleaned that one up!" the two boys protested.

"See…hundreds of tickets," Kai said in his chiding voice. Something was fishy around here and Kai was going to make Tala spill.

"Give. Me. The. Goddamn…BOX!" Tala cussed. _That may be the box where Hilary's ticket is!_

"Are you rigging this draw by any chance?" Kai kept the conversation from lagging and snapped Tala from his thoughts.

"If I was, I'd have the winner by now," Tala retorted hoarsely. _Where's an ugly stick when you need one? _With one reflex move, the taller redhead grabbed the cardboard box with one hand from Kai. "Besides, you're picking the winner, not me," deflated, Tala began to stalk away from the bluenette. _I need that ticket._

* * *

Later that day, Hilary and Julia were finally paying their time in the detention. Pissed, Julia stated earlier that Tally Ho was coming along for the ride.

Flustered, Hilary bit the end of her mechanical person and squeezed her white eraser in one hand, _ARGH! I don't get this calculus homework. I guess it's time to admit defeat to Granger and ask for a tutor! _She stared at her blackened workbook with widened eyes. Turning, she took out a notebook and began scribbling down equations—she might as well hand in the extra homework in a piece of paper. Granger could at least give her an 80 percent…

"We're here," a certain voice spoke; Julia's elbow slipped off her desk and was jarred right in the stomach.

The dark refill lead, inside Hilary's pencil, broke on a mid number. _Leave it to him to make a frightening entrance and scare everyone shitless_. Helpless and bored, she lazily blew her chocolate coloured bangs off her eyes, as they lifted up to see the redhead enter the room. He looked eager…with a dual haired teen trailing right behind him.

Hilary choked, _Kai is here?_

"Kai? You're in detention?" Julia took the words right out of Hilary's mouth.

"Hn," was his all-purpose answer. His eyes drifted lazily off to Julia's side and saw her. _**'She's here? THE SCHOOL PRESIDENT IS IN DETENTION! Am I still a boy?'**_

"What? Didn't your looks bail you out, this time, Kai? That is, if you have any," Hilary's hands flew to her mouth. Oops, that slipped out by accident. She wasn't supposed to say a word or utter an insult. She could feel Julia's glare burn holes into her skin.

"Don't tell me the _president_ got into hitch," his eyes flicked a muted glare at her before he strode down a row of seats and sat on an empty seat right beside her. The teacher ordered him to earlier, just as they were coming into the room. He ran a gloved hand through his dishevelled light blue hair, letting his thoughts wander—allowing chibi Kai to go on with his theories.

'_**What if Tala rigged the draw? What if he makes Smithrite win? What if he makes Julia win! GASP! I don't want any girl to win! Girls have cooties and no girl can touch me, even if they are smooth and squishy!'**_

_This is _entirely _Tala's fault. _His cheeks flashed red for a second before keeping up with the chibi's ranting.

_He's right beside me! What is he doing! _She avoided his presence at all costs but because of Julia's frequent glaring, it had been tricky so far. Her eyes flicked towards heaven, saying a short prayer for whoever is up there to cut this detention time short!

"Psst…hey stupid, what are you doing!" Julia hissed to catch her attention.

"Praying to God!"

"What?" hoping that she hadn't heard of what she thought Hilary had said.

"SHH…he's trying to answer me back!" she kept her eyes up to the sky before returning to the matters at hand.

A crumpled ball of paper suddenly hit Kai's forehead, leaving Kai with a stunned look. _What the hell? _Sending him a glare, he carefully took it in his hands and his fingers went onto unravelling the text inside. It revealed a message in Russian that only HE could decipher.

'Which girl you want to win if she was in the room?'

Taking a pen in hand, the bluenette strained to write Russian characters on the paper, 'What?' He then scrunched up the note and chucked across the room to Tala, two seats away from Julia. Less than a minute later, it came flying back.

'Does macho-chick ring a bell?'

_Hell yeah. _Kai scribbled it down with so much feeling. 'Hn. So what?'

Tala: 'Well, what if she became your girlfriend for one week?'

What? He glanced at the cynical brunette as if considering. Well, she had adequate looks, those couldn't exactly beat Ming-Ming's or Julia's but he had never considered them important before. He had never considered Julia attractive either…the idiot coaxed him into it. Ming-ming…everyone said she was attractive so she must be, Kai shrugged. Hilary's social status nearly matched his, yet she doesn't realize that herself. She had a higher IQ than him—which he'd never openly admit.

'_**Plus she's soft and squishy!'**_

_Plus she's soft and—…shit! Get lost! _His thoughts were again interrupted by the chibi half.

'_**No can't do Captain Obvious!'**_

_If this gets out, you're dead._

'_**Oh don't worry. It won't.'**_

"**THAT'S IT, I GIVE UP!"** gasping, Kai rapidly twisted his head to the side, only to see a volcano ready to break out in flames. In a matter of seconds, somebody would be thrown out of the window to their demise. Slowly back away everyone. Then Kai's thoughts began to change on its own. Having she as his scandal girlfriend? Out in the public with THAT maniac? Not only would it ruin him as a professional beyblader and 'celebrity', it would ruin _his_ team.

Playing with his pen, he began to jot down: 'No. Never,' and crumpled it into a ball and flung it just over Julia's head.

Tala smirked when he read this. _Well I'm in control, not you Kai._ He then wondered if Bryan and Spencer found the detention slip yet.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHA…do it again!" Spencer guffawed between short breaths. He valiantly held his gut from laughing and now was exhausted as his muscles were in great pain. The paper shredder and cutter sat nearby him, quietly waiting for any hand that might fall in.

The light of the machine flashed slowly across the glass while Bryan stayed perfectly still. Eager, Spencer waited patiently at the other end as numerous copies of Bryan's fish face expression were made.

"FISH FACE!" Spencer broke out in hysterics.

* * *

A sweatdrop formed on Tala's forehead as a frown of perplexity graced his lips. _What are the chances they're doing something stupid?_ _They better not have done anything to it!_

Meanwhile, Hilary had finally popped a vein after the supervising teacher left a room. Everyone was well aware of her antics; throwing a pile of crumpled paper balls into a trash bin, stomping them to go further into the bin and then kicking it over to its side, where the said papers reluctantly bounced out. Dropping on her knees with a growl, she picked them up one by one, and the same process before repeated twice.

"I'll help you there, Hilary!" Tala volunteered (half-heartedly) when the trash bin tumbled down to its third time.

"Um, me too Hilary!" slipping out of her seat and running up to the teacher's desk, Julia hurriedly stooped down accidentally next to Tala, and started picking up the white mess. She made sure Kai noticed how her hair smelled like jasmine and her toned legs moved like a lioness's. "How many trees have you killed Hilary?" she thoughtfully examined a large handful of paper balls in her arms.

"Too many to care at the moment. I'll help you with that," the redhead turned his head to his Death. He sniffed loudly at her direction.

Stunned, she simply stared at him with those big, olive green eyes that could've belonged to a cat. He slyly ignored her look and took the pile of paper balls and dumped them into the bin. The Solemn Hilary had left with thanks, a grey cloud still harbouring over her head as she flitted quietly back to her seat. Surprised, the bluenette next to Hilary briefly shot Tala a blank look and returned to his thoughts. Whatever they were.

"Stop staring, you're making me nervous," Tala shifted uncomfortably as he turned to leave.

"…you're such a creep," Julia shook her head with a scorn.

* * *

Later that night, the Blitzkrieg Boys' house, in the living room, four guys aimlessly searched for the ticket. Fortunately for them, Kai had once again locked himself in his bedroom. You can hear loud music pouring out from the door's hinges so the rest of them freely complained and swore from the inconvenience.

"GUYS, STOP LOOKING!" in his sleeping clothes, Tala cried that night at Alphonse, Bryan and Spencer who were all dead tired from seeing piles of pink around them all day. Their eyes seriously ached and now this stupid bobble head was about to drop a bomb on them. Al, Tala's butler, stood nearby…asked not to help for certain reasons.

"I found a sample of her writing," Tala's eyes morphed into a glare at Bryan and Spencer who glanced away in reply because of an earlier incident with a paper shredder and a detention slip. He produced a crumpled piece of paper formed into a ball from his pocket and evened it out for them to read.

**Hilary Tachibana**

**Block D- Calculus 11**

**Mr. Granger**

**February 6, 2009**

"Our lucky girl," the boys whistled.

"And now—"

"I knew it, there's always an 'and now' or 'but' with everything," Bryan interrupted bluntly.

"Now—I need someone to copy her handwriting and write her name in at least 15 tickets," the redhead reined his temper.

Spencer scratched his head in confusion, "You spent four hundred thirty dollars on these things?"

"Yeah boss, isn't that much?" the dark haired butler raised an eyebrow.

"It sounded better when I said it, Spencer. Shut your trap," Tala was really pissed. He then sent a horrifying glare at the grey-haired man, Alphonse. Poor old man.

"I-I will do it, Master Tala…"

* * *

Fastforward two days…

"Tala, wait up!" Bryan and Spencer fought to catch up with Tala, who was meters away running for dear life.

"Shut up, I don't have the time to listen to you!" he barked impatiently.

"But…"

"SHUT UP!"

Meanwhile, countless girls were hurriedly making their way; psyched to hear the announced winner of the contest…all of them except…

"Come on, Hilary! Hurry it up!" Julia screeched as they bolted their way into the gymnasium. Her friends had literally dragged her to the gymnasium, simply to hear Kai's voice over the microphone. Out of breath, Hilary did as she was told and watched the girls squeal and leap happily. Her backpack heavy on her shoulders, she flexed them and her knees juddered beneath her, all because of the February winter.

"Today, we will announce the winner of this year's prize draw," the chatter in the gymnasium almost drowned out Tala's voice. A large, spinning raffle bin sat quietly next to him as Tala did his best to act normal in front of the female crowd.

It was the first thing that Monday morning, only half an hour before classes start when Tala rounded up every eligible winner into the gymnasium to present the grand prize—Kai.

Being a pissy bluenette, Kai stood behind the curtain, regretting it over and over again why the HELL had he agreed to take on Tala's idea. _I'm doing this for Dranzer. I'm dong this for Dranzer. I'm doing this for Dran…_

Kai Hiwatari could either; turn around and gamble with Tala's life, regardless whether the girls would forgive him. Or accept the fact, the girls want him and here was his only ticket for total freedom from the rest of them…since he could only get ONE girl out of the three-hundred or so.

"Now, that everyone is here, I'd like to thank everyone who participated in this worthy prize draw," he patted the raffle bin. Tala eagerly clapped his hands, painfully human, and girls did the same, only louder.

_Quit stalling Tala!_ Kai mentally screamed.

"It's time to bring in our prized bachelor. Kai, come out," Tala forced a grin as girls screamed nearly forcing his ears to fall off. Annoyed, Kai's face morphed into bitter scorn as he coolly materialized behind the curtains. _I'm doing this for Dranzer. I'm doing this for Dranzer. I'm doing this for Dranzer._

He quietly approached Tala who urged him to take the microphone to speak. Before he could gripe and glare, the redhead backtracked a few steps from the mike and took refuge at the foot of the stairs. Quiet, Tala faked a blank look.

Aloof, the dual haired Russian did his work, "It is time to announce the winner. In just an hour from now, the seven days…" _of hell _"…of fame will begin. I wish you all the best of luck." _That none of you will win. _"Now…" he lifted the latch of the small door of the bin and buried his hand inside, aimlessly choosing a ticket to pull out.

Blinking in content, he wrenched his hand out, revealing a folded ticket and the crowd went quiet.

_I'm doing this for Dranzer. This is for Dranzer. This is for Dranzer. _Momentarily, he screwed his eyes shut and shuddered a sigh. You could almost hear a drum roll in the background. _This is for Dranzer. _Holding his breath in, he flapped the fold and just about collapsed upon reading her name. _Oh shit! _The boy waited for fifteen seconds, letting the tension build up unbearably around the room. With a lopsided grin, Kai glanced up to the crowd. _Dranzer, this is for you._

"And the winner is…" he said softly. With this, he sensed the female crowd lean in closer. "My girlfriend for a week…" From a corner of his left eye, Tala grew ghostly pale.

_DRANZER, YOU OWE ME!_

In a shuddering breath Kai said her name, "…is— Hilary…Tatibana."


	7. Day 1: Couple's Plan

A/N: Okay, everyone saw that coming. HILARY WON!! Now, thank you for the reviews. Chibi/Inner Kai is perverted like I planned him to be. I think it's cute on him as I'm the first one (I think) to attempt to give Kai an inner mind. Miko-Kagari beat me to Hilary (screw you by the way). My friend requested for something that falls into the "dirty" category so read it and see if it was dirty.

This chapter is extra long since the fic's overdue for an update.

* * *

"And the winner is…" he said softly. With this, he sensed the female crowd lean in closer. "My girlfriend for a week…" From a corner of his left eye, Tala grew ghostly pale.

_DRANZER, YOU OWE ME! _

In a shuddering breath Kai said her name, "…is— Hilary…Tatibana."

* * *

Chapter 7: Day 1: Couple's Plan

* * *

Julia's scream and fury were emanating from her every pore as her legs shook and fell bum first on the hard wooden floor. Hilary's mind flashed blank.

"I won?" she whispered, looking quietly over to Mariah who blinked back. Then her eyes landed on Mathilda who was, to her surprise, grinning ear to ear.

Her voice held in the brunette's ear, "You won, Hilary! How do you feel!? I'm so glad you won! One in a three hundred chance, that's amazing Hils!" Who knew Mathilda had a lot to say? Terror shook Hilary as Mathilda eased on a pleased smile—if only the other girls in the room felt the same as she did.

"So, Hilary," Mariah began, chuckling a little. "How do you feel?"

How did she feel?

For one, confusion was one emotion she felt strongly right then. …Sheer horror because she was spending a whole week of hell with Kai and then a tad queasy and light-headed. In fact, she was slowly finding herself short of breath.

Primly she had wondered if she'd been hit by his limousine and was lying on her deathbed, thinking of winning such an impossible draw. But after moments of staring at a smiling Tala and a possibly dying Julia, she had realized that it was all very, very real. She needed to sit down and let this all sink in.

Her heart pounded strappingly hard against her chest and echoed in her ears as she furiously fought the increasing anxiety. Perhaps she would live another day if fate allowed her. Idly, she kept her fingers crossed.

A sickening feeling grew from the pit of her stomach at the thought of the whole world watching her next move. The gymnasium had all their eyes on her…and probably _his _weretoo. Hence, Hilary refused to send him an acknowledging glance. He was probably used to getting this kind of reaction everyday. Being almighty and all. The ego-maniac.

_Oh my God… _

"Yay Hilary!" Tala cheered loudly through the awkward silence and applauded. On cue, the once shocked, disappointed girls rushed around to congratulate the winner. They patted on the back and were beaming— which Kai found rather unusual. Frightened, Hilary backtracked a few steps trying to defend her personal bubble.

Her stomach did numerous somersaults just as the crowd ahead and closing in became a blur. Grunting inwardly, she pushed her way through the girls, thanking them all for their overly faked bliss. Those salivating wolves were bent on slaughtering her on the second she stepped out the gymnasium and away from Kai! She might as well let it happen.

Remaining in his stoic spot, Kai couldn't tear his eyes off the winner. Of all people… Why her?

'_**DRANZER OWES YOU NOTHING! YOU'RE THE IDIOT WHO JUMPED INTO THIS WHOLE MESS!' **_

_Frick, and here I thought you were never coming back. _

He forced a smile which hopefully would be the one she would see for the first and last time of their week-long relationship.

_This is going to be __**fun**_

'_**Am I sensing some kind of sarcasm here?' **_

_Hn. _

The crowd became a blur as she attempted to shove all of them away. What the hell was wrong with her!? This was only Kai Hiwatari. No one special, though it took one glance—that was all it took to send the brunette shivers down her spine and her stomach to transform into stone. The fact that Kai (in the flesh) was all hers for the taking…was hard to swallow.

And he merely smiled at her.

And she did the most embarrassing thing as a non-Kai fanatic.

She fainted.

"_Holy shit," _he murmured.

'_**Your sarcasm has finally killed someone.'**_

He hopped down off the raised platform and made his way to the group of fan girls gathering around the fallen brunette.

No one was backing away from her. His red-haired comrade was already telling a few people to give Hilary some air.

Kai was needed, only to make people back off. "Get out of my way," he bluntly demanded as he reached a clad of fan girls. Respectful, yet hesitant, they quickly shuffled over themselves to move out of his way. There was soon a nice clear path for him to reach Hilary.

Kai crouched down beside her and gently turned her body. Her closed eyes met with his opened ones. It nearly caught him off guard when he looked her in the face.

She wasn't beautiful like the girls in magazines. She wasn't as hideous as most girls were in eighth grade. She may have Julia's hair and the pushy attitude, but she would never lose her pride and dignity for him.

If Tala had chosen this brunette, it was more likely for him to get a good giggle.

It wasn't funny at all.

* * *

Two small boxes were shoved into his arms from Bryan. Tala gave him a questioning look. "Are these presents for the new couple?" his arms shifted, even though they were lightweight.

"Man. You make it sound as if they married or something…" Bryan shrugged with a lopsided grin.

"Answer the damn question."

"Yeah, the ones you wanted." Spencer said with a familiar monotone.

* * *

She stirred and opened her eyes, giving him an odd look. She brought her hand to her head and ignored him—as he piggybacked her to the nurse's room.

Much to his disappointment… not that he cared.

'_**Right, just keep telling yourself that.' **_

_Shut up, you. _A vein throbbed in his forehead as he mentally kicked the chibi aside. His arms shifted in her weight and the couple both stayed silent. How did she get behind Kai? She didn't bother asking since he hadn't always answered.

"I'm heavy, right?" she muttered in his neck. She was feeling light-headed from being obscenely overwhelmed.

"No. You'll have to gain more weight."

"Don't make me hurt you," Hilary warned with a squeeze on his broad shoulder. "…What about you?"

"I'll gain energy so I can piggyback you everyday…"

"Aww, sweet…"

Nothing ever romantic had slipped from his mouth before! Hn. Damnit! He squished the annoying culprit in the back of his head and drilled his eyes hard on the tiled floor. Inner Kai wasn't going to have his field day today. Ever.

_Oh screw it. Ignore it… _

'_**Ignore that your arms are all over her legs. Her ass is in your hands and hm… you want to change her name into Hiwatari. Am I right or am I right!?' **_

_That's it—back to my mind YOU GO! _

"Kai…" she drawled, gently pulling on his hair. His legs halted rigid on a mid step. Kai craned his neck back, causing them to eye face to face. A blush began to form on her cheeks while she spoke, "What am I going to do with your fan girls?"

"Hn." He glanced away.

"I mean, you have over a million in this city and five hundred of them are the ones I see everyday. They KNOW my address, plus my locker, my class list, my—"

"Don't worry about it," she heard him groan out; he began walking in slow footsteps.

Her fist nearly hit him upside the head. She quickly erased the urge in her to punch him (SO HARD) that he would see stars. "What if the bitches try to sabotage my grades!? Then what? What about my future, Kai?" she grounded her teeth slightly.

"You nerd, I said, don't worry about it," he was beginning to lose his minimal patience. Her face burned red at 'nerd.' There goes their first couple moment down the garbage bin! "I'll think of something. Alright?"

_She's getting in my nerves. _

_**You idiot. Shut the hell up, almost everything gets in your nerves. **_

_ARGH. _

"Tch, as if you'd think of something," she deadpanned. "Knowing you, you'd probably leave me to die in their hands. Kai, you don't have to pretend. You don't care about me."

Guilty as charged or so he thought. "Get off my back!"

"Put me down, genius!" she screeched right into his ears.

With gritted teeth, Kai was tempted to throw her back against the floor. He would never hear the end of it with Chibi, Tala and the three principals. It would seem like committing murder to their priced student. Oh wait, it was. Slowly he stooped down, until her feet tapped the ground and slowly set her down. They had just stopped in front of the nurse's office too. Stupid Hilary. He'd get back on her for this.

"So what _are _you going to do, Kai?"

Ideas began to form in his head, mostly because of the Chibi, and couldn't help but irk and cringe. "You'll see so shut up."

"WHY—I'll clobber YOU—" Hilary pulled her sleeve up, revealing more of her peachy arm.

"HEY GUYS! LOOK." It sounded more of a barking order than a greeting. Tala made his presence known. Glaring at Kai first he snarled, "What the hell Kai…you didn't get her to the nurse's office!?"

"I'm not helpless thank you very much," Hilary retorted at Tala with a sneer.

"The way you were sprawled lifelessly on the floor said otherwise," Kai rolled his eyes and glared darkly at her.

"Anyway, here," Tala each handed them a wrapped box that appeared as if a four year-old wrapped it in the dark. Kai received the one wrapped in blue and Hilary's was in pink. They both ripped the paper from each of their boxes and lifted the lids. Hilary was first to react, squealing.

"It's…It's…"

"A cellphone…" he noted dryly at Tala, his eyes narrowing into a dangerous glare. There goes five-hundred dollars from his large budget for Hilary. He clenched his jaw and remained quiet.

"Now I know Hilary must have a million cellphones but the new couple needs to stay in touch at all times," Tala smirked a-matter-of-factly.

_Well…two, _Hilary sweatdropped. "But we see each other everyday," Hilary said pointedly, not sparing Kai a glance. But she still couldn't help but get awed by the tiny cellphone. It was white and orange, with a little camera at the back while Kai got the black version. Ying and yang. But hey, she got it for free and it was the first present from the ego-maniac.

"This is a busy week for you," Tala explained to the brunette, "and Kai is needed to be at press conferences, talk shows, award ceremonies and special company parties—"

"—and I'm assuming that I'm in it," Hilary heaved a sigh. _Some relationship THIS is going out to be in the end. _

"You're now a high-profile business person and celebrity. Tabloids may drop a bomb on you every now and then. And with the newfound anti-fan club, this should make matters more interesting between you and Kai and probably me. So enjoy it while it lasts." He gave her a dark glare.

"Like I want to," frowning, Hilary stuffed the phone into her skirt pocket. The first block of the day was almost finished. She might as well get accustomed to being around Kai and execute the bet.

"What's the schedule today?" Kai got rid of his phone and glared at the redhead for some answers.

"Well, you have P.E. next with Hilary—"

"I meant tonight."

"Dinner, Al and I have it all figured," Tala explained.

"Can't wait," Hilary drawled, rolling her eyes.

* * *

She half-heartedly held the ball in one arm while the other dusted the bottom of her red gym shorts. Briefly, she glanced at her white shirt. _I hate this. _From the time when she had walked into a room at the same second as him—rumors had already formed around the new couple. It was hard to ignore the sour, life-threatening glares the girls were giving and the dreamy ogling she had seen from the boys for the first time. Was she supposed to be flattered by this?

"It's your turn!"

She gave the ball a hard slap—boys against girls. And she could only think of one person to kill.

"Eat this!" The ball lunged straight at a drifter whose eyes shot open and gracefully dodged it.

"Good arm!" the teacher cheered.

"…yeah, good arm," Kai said under his breath as he regained composure. But then he cringed as a boy passed (_literally handed_) the ball to Hilary. She was looking directly at him.

She did one fleeting smirk before chucking the ball to the other side. It slammed hard against the wall, merely missing a fraction of his head.

'_**WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!?' **_the chibi jumped.

…_I-I don't know… _

'_**Does she hate us?' **_A huge teardrop each hung from the chibi's eyes. Kai could hear his wounded whimpering as a huge barrage of balls went his way.

_She had always hated us. Get used to it. _

"You have a strong arm and excellent aim but," the teacher sounded serious, "there are _other_ targets, Ms. Tachibana."

The rest of the class erupted into laughter. Simply, the brunette gave them her sheepish grin, her most innocent yet, "I know…but I couldn't help but _hit_ on him. Right Kai-kun?" Eager, she mocked the phoenix.

Kai could only watch and brood.

Hilary had provoked him…

School would never be the same.

…And he was going to play along.

"Uhh…right…" _She will never win._

'_**Haha, hell yeah she won't.' **_

"_I've been hitting on you…Ever since…last night…right? Or have you forgotten?"_ His hand nearly flew to his mouth as soon as the words came gushing out, _**HOLY SHIT! WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM!? **_Outwardly, he forced on a smug smirk and a few boys whistled.

'_**You had a little help…' **_

_YOU…stay out of this. I didn't ask for your help. _

'_**Idiot, look at her! She's practically dying!' **_

Her cheeks were flashing pink. Resisting the urge to have his face permanently implanted on the ball, Hilary took a deep breath. She'd play dirty with the asshole if it would get her out of the class. "You know you want it, Kai. And I won especially to give it you." _Bye, bye school reputation. Bye-bye honors roll status…Kai, get that fucking smirk off your face! This is your entire fault! _

"…" Kai was speechless and couldn't even muster an uncertain smirk. His fan girls were itching to see blood but he all shot them a lethal glance before focusing back to Hilary. She slowly bounced the ball since the game had temporarily stopped. Her eyes had a fake glimmer in them and her smile was phony as Kai's current eye colour.

'_**Is she serious…' **_Eyes large as saucers, the inner-Kai blinked. _**'That was hot…' **_

_Damn her acting. Hey—how can anyone find that hot, she's anything but—_

'_**Ha-ha, watch this.'**_

_No—_

Kai's mind went vacant.

"Alright," he ran a hand through his disheveled hair, "Come with me then."

_How long is he willing to go? _"What? You honestly want it now…but…we…we have classes," Hilary stuttered absently as if she wasn't sure. The bluenette idly closed in on her, his crimson eyes blank and his movements screamed possessed—stoic. Or was it robotic?

"Screw the classes, I have a meeting to go to," he nodded to her, "Show me what you got there." Before she had realized it, his hand rested up her thigh. She clamped her hand over his and gave it a forewarning squeeze. Her other hand braced on his chest and she leaned in a forward matter.

_ARGH THIS…THIS…PERVERT! _

The contact made Kai's mind scream awake, _**WHAT THE HELL…ARE YOU DOING!? I'M NOT A PERVERT! ASS WIPE, YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO FIX THIS OR I'M TAKING MEDS! **_

"You're unbelievable…" he grouched. Kai clenched his jaw, and with no further ado snatched her off the floor. He lifted Hilary over his shoulder and forcefully pushed his way through the girls to the back door.

"HEY! LET ME GO!"

"Hn."

"DON'T 'HN' ME! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING!?"

Craning his neck, he gave her a listless look. A familiar door opened and Kai walked into an unknown darkness.

_I'd take that as a no… Oh crud… _

* * *

"I can't believe this. Was it all luck?"

"Don't stress over it, Tala, at least the plan's in action."

Silence.

"Do you think we should call a doctor?" Spencer asked, flipping through their weekly school newspaper. He wasn't about to tell them but he looked for an article about the couple. How the draw was rigged. How ugly and downhill the relationship would go in a matter of hours…blah blah blah.

"Doctors don't make house calls. Plus, I have a feeling that Kai can handle it," Tala calmly replied, spinning in circles on his chair…actually Smithrite's since they've decided to invade her office on her coffee break.

"Was she that annoying?"

He reclined back into the chair, examining Dranzer in his hand, "Probably. I haven't seen Kai's hair that messed up since Brooklyn's battle. You know him. Kai hates cute and lovely things."

Spencer's head shot up, "Do you think he'd go out of his way and kill her? Since you know…he's kind of a schizophrenic maniac…who can't be trusted with anyone's safety…"

Tala gave him a perplexed glance.

"…capable of killing anything that moves…"

"I asked him to be more appreciative to Hilary…" was Tala's excuse.

They lapsed into a long period of silence.

Unfazed by Tala's startled look, Spencer switched his attention back to the newspaper, "Tala… Where do you think they are at now?"

Tala sighed, "If they aren't locked in a janitor's closet somewhere then…I haven't got a clue."

* * *

He was a terrible actor and if it weren't for his fame, people wouldn't believe him. They'd swallow it all; hook, line and sinker.

He got Hilary convinced.

Although "acting" wasn't the best way to describe his erratic behavior.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she shuddered. This entire scenario was real. She fearfully lifted her head up as he had some difficulty to lock the door. Still, he refused to set her down.

"Kai…WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN A _CLOSET_?" she hissed. A hand was on her head after bumping into a nearby bucket placed on a shelf.

"Hn."

Hn could've meant anything to this point for Kai was a one-syllable type of guy.

"SNAP…OUT OF IT!" she screeched, her fists pounding against his hard back. "This isn't funny!"

"I shall never give in to those who are weaker than I. If I give up now why not lie down and die." She could feel his demonic look burn holes through her skin. "So shut up."

Shutting him out of this state by inflicting pain, he'd probably try and sue her when he was sober again. "Damn it!" she grumbled as he shoved his way through the dense closet space.

"Kai!" she yelled. "Stop this! I'm so pissed at you, I could spit nails!" With his arms locked onto her legs and beating him senseless, was DEFINITELY not an option for it was risky… Hilary was becoming desperate.

If Hilary happened to inflict pain on Kai, his fan girls would attempt the same on her.

A dim idea formed itself.

It wasn't good but she was desperate.

Hilary made a flustered face and her heartbeat had gone overdrive. If she did this right from watching television, she could snap Kai out of his state. Or not… Well, worth the risk. She felt his pale skin. _He's so godlike._ Upon deciding, her lips gently landed his neck and inhaled in the scent of his shampoo mixed with hair gel. Close to his shoulder and with her teeth; she bit on his skin— HARD. Even a corpse wouldn't felt it. Startled, his body jerked slightly and his arms around her knees weakened. Blushing, she suckled on his surprisingly smooth skin and she tasted the metallic taste of his blood. Yup, it was going to leave a mark.

"H-Hey…what…what are you doing," he winced with a painful moan. "Why the hell are we in a closet?"

That was all she needed.

Panting, Hilary pulled back; adjusting his gym shirt as he slowly set her down. _Did I… no, I couldn't have. I still have control over it…right? _

"You don't remember…"

He carried on a stoic expression, "Yeah." He massaged the spot where the bruises began to form. He doesn't know about the mark…yet.

"_What_ do you remember?" the brunette deeply hoped that the bite wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb!

Kai cocked an eyebrow and gave her a dubious look. Then he paused, trying to collect little pieces of the incident. "Well…I remember having my hand on your—"

Suddenly, the Russian felt a hard smack land on his cheek. His mind was late to react.

"Memory gone," she snarled in an evil undertone. Her face was lobster red and her fists shook.

His crimson eyes narrowed—not one bit shaken by her rage. "Whatever."

Just then, the walls around them reverberated at the sound of the continuous banging against the closet door. Then Smithrite's wrath rained upon the innocent fan girls in long piercing shrieks. Tala's voice became audible, reassuring them that the pair could get out soon. But first, they had to clear the girls before performing the next procedure: prying the lock off because Kai managed to trap both of them from the outside.

* * *

After the hickey incident, the rest of the day was a screeching havoc. Stalkers (mostly newspaper editors) hid in numbers and studied her every move. Kai perhaps had undergone the worst case of fan-girling effects as he had been frequently seen darting from one class to his next one.

Tala had phoned earlier about the hickey. Surprisingly, Tala sounded happy and admitted that he was relieved. People often questioned Kai's sexuality since he had rejected quite a large number of girls. Miss Japan 2005, listed as one of the 25 most beautiful women in Japan, begged him to court her despite their three year age gap. You could guess what happened next.

As for Julia and the other girls…she had to complete her bet and what better way to start?

"Do you need some help?" a silky voice asked.

_Damn it, I'm lost. _The limo had sped off to god-knows-where and Hilary was left to wander into the hotel. The press was nowhere to be seen so she must have been late for dinner.

She whipped her head around to a dark-haired boy in a navy blue suit. He maintained a stoic expression that strongly duplicated Kai's. Like Kai, it made him more handsome— which was a complete understatement. He was faultless…a god with raven hair (spiked into a short bob) and violet-red eyes.

It was tricky not to ogle and swoon.

She straightened up her designer, strapless red dress. It revealed her sharp leg and hugged the right curves on her body. She had to look good in camera and around Kai Hiwatari.

Eyes down, she kept a sly smile on her lips, "Err…yeah."

"I can help you get there…?"

"Hilary Tatibana." She didn't want to admit it, he was handsome. A shade of light pink flashed in her cheeks at her thoughts.

"I'm Shin." Suddenly the said boy grinned. If he wasn't so good-looking, Hilary would've assumed that he had a smiling problem. Then his hand outstretched towards her with a boyish smile.

Looking at it, her hand reached for his and she shook it.

"So you must be Hiwatari's girlfriend. That lucky bastard," Shin held out his arm which reluctantly she took within one or two seconds. Blinking at her several times, he breathed in and they both began to walk. She had only one word in mind. _Breath-taking_.

The receptionist pried Shin's arm off Hilary as soon as the pair reached the proper entrance of the restaurant in the second floor of the hotel. She didn't have an opportunity to say goodbye to her escort as Hilary was thrust through the velvet curtains without so much of a warning. More like the press room, she sighed. A sea of heads turned her way, all smiling and applauding like she had won some random prize worth millions. A few cameras flashed since only some of the paparazzi managed to slip in.

"You're late, Miss Hilary."

Alphonse, donned in a black suit, took her shoulder and steered her towards their table. _He_ sat there and she couldn't find the courage to glower at him.

The dashing bluenette pulled on his black blazer and repeatedly adjusted his first two top buttons. He ended up enlightening more his bare chest than usual because of the unbearable heat in the restaurant. Kai couldn't take his blazer off because his physique would attract more camera lens and might reveal Hilary's first claim. Claim? It was the spot where Hilary gnawed on— covered by an immense amount of toner and foundation. He would get his revenge later.

He immediately rose from his seat and pulled Hilary's chair out, gesturing her to sit. _**'She…looks good. Don't you agree?' **_

_No._

'_**Gay ass.' **_

"Where the hell were you?" he demanded in a low voice.

"I got lost. Sorry," her voice hinted sarcasm.

"I had placed an order if you don't like it, I'll order something else. Got it? Now act that you like my company and we'll walk out here tabloid-free."

That was she had wanted.

Later the appetizer was served in front of them by two waiters. It was sushi of different kinds, octopus, squid and shrimp. Being a gentleman, he wanted to be considerable and let her eat her kind of food on their first "date." More like a forced dinner with a bastard named Kai and a pestering annoyance called Hilary…

The brunette held her ivory chopsticks and plucked the shrimp from her plate. Before biting into it, she eyed Kai who seemed to be studying her.

"Just eat, I'm supposed to look at you or the tabloids get suspicious," he spoke up suddenly.

"Can't you eat?" she murmured, the shrimp still held up in the air by her chopsticks.

"No."

"Why?"

"Don't be annoying."

"Don't be an asshole. Now _kindly_ tell me _why_."

"I can't use chopsticks. Are you happy now!?" he tore his gaze away from her and gazed at a nearby fish aquarium.

"You suck," Hilary chuckled. "You don't impress me."

"As if I intend to." Several fish were on fire as Kai continued to glare at them. The brunette noticed his reaction and gasped as she struck a brilliant idea.

"Do…do you want to um, feed you?" Kai looked a bit surprised at her proposal, "If you let me."

She was happy that the day was calming down as it reached its end.

"Hn," he let out a grunt. Hilary beamed (placed her shrimp down) and reached to Kai's plate. Careful as a surgeon, the brunette plucked the shrimp from his plate. Quietly, she commanded him to open his mouth. The Russian jerked his eyes uneasily around the room—they were all watching and time seemed to be an eternity.

He opened his mouth and Hilary placed half of the sushi in his mouth. "Now bite."

He obeyed, as if he had any choice! He felt like committing suicide! Biting it in half, Hilary pulled away the rest. Lowering his eyelids, he chewed on the little piece of sushi bit by bit. The brunette placed the rest of the sushi in her mouth—before realizing there were Kai's germs in that piece.

_Le gasp! _She almost choked; _I can't believe that I fed him! Hn…at least the paparazzi are satisfied. As if I'd feed Kai in reality. _

He felt useless around her.

Clicking her chopsticks, she singled out the raw octopus and picked it up.

"No you're not." Tentacles made him squirm.

"Yes I am, Kai," she positioned it in her mouth and bit a fraction of it. Thoughtfully she chewed and slipped the second half of the octopus. He could only stare at her in distaste. Yet his eyes held her as a tiny bit of tension between them vanish. Vaguely, he wondered what it would be like to be dating a chick like her…when she had it her way.

Finished on a small portion of her plate, the brunette sucked on the tips of her chopsticks in a rather seductive matter and pointedly glared at Kai.

"It's _delicious_."

He felt like laughing but outwardly kept a soft smirk at her.

_Definitely… _

* * *

_One day down…six to go. Hm… _

* * *

A/N: Let's hope none of the readers died after 18 pages of fluff. It's not pointless as all of these fluffs are VITAL!!! Did I make you go 'Aww…' , laugh or become more attached to the pair?? Tell me! Thank you for reading and please review! The OC isn't "Jin"; it's a newer one I had recently made. So sleepy…and I won't update for a while. My midterms are coming yet again… I put my heart and soul in this. Please review! Bye!

Next Chapter: Enter the First Contender


	8. Day 2: Enter The First Contender

A/N: Revised/recovered early version.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Day 2: Enter the First Contender**

* * *

Lean, muscular limbs twisted the navy blue sheets slowly as Kai turned his face toward the chirping screech that disrupted the peaceful sanctity of his sleeping time. Freaking-three A.M. in the morning.

Amazingly, Kai did not react violently. He merely exhaled and twitched—his arm consequently moved towards the noise.

He rolled his head lazily to the side and aligned it—the receiver— against his ear to hear.

"Hello?" Kai's eyebrows were raised; royally peeved and surprised.

"Hello."

"It's you." A very irritated teenage hormone driven boy muttered the next morning. He made an angry mental note on his calendar that today marked the second day of his "relationship" with his "girlfriend" Hilary. Any single men would be happy but Kai was unlike any single man.

The male voice on the other line chuckled, "You sound surprised."

A short pause and an inaudible breath escaped from his lips. He was relieved, somewhat. "It's been awhile." Kai closed his eyes, clutching onto the receiver.

"I agree. It's difficult being an image," the other boy deadpanned. "How's life? How is she?" Another pause. "Yuriy told me."

Well, Tala could hardly contain himself for utterly stupid plan. Baffled, Kai maintained his steady voice, "She's fine. How'd your surgery go?" Leave it to Kai in changing the subject.

He said, "I'm ready."

"…What? So soon…" Kai trailed off, hearing the other boy sigh on the other line.

"Story of my life, isn't it?" He huffed, desperate to sound lighthearted though failed graciously. "The company executives arranged it this time. It's money. In a matter of days; I should be able to step in."

From the distance, Kai confided. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will," he mumbled, "I'm nothing, remember? I was never important enough to be tragic. I wanted to be something but none of the executives listened."

_He seems to be fine with it._

_'**Convince yourself.'**_

_Shut up._

"You didn't have to do this." the silvery taste of blood ran down his dry throat, as his incisors dug into his bottom lip.

"It's too late. And no," he finely cloned Kai's voice, "It's fine. I always had to leave when things got good; but the good things were never happening to me anyway. Who knows, this might be a good opportunity."

A lull of tragic silence fell between them. It was bothering him so much!

"You had picked the right girl to spend a week with," the person on the other line started up, earning Kai's attention.

His eyebrows drew together into an annoyed scowl. "You would think so, would you," the bluenette said loftily.

"I've known you for a very long time. Ruslan…You've only had her for one day and already, you're attached. Yuriy says so too."

"Tala is an idiot." Kai felt his face burn red. "I'm not interested in her. I have other decisions in regards of the company I'm about to be in charge of. BBA wants it, I might as well hand Neoborg to them. I have the rest of the Hiwatari Enterprises but then…"

"It'd be pointless for me to exist," the other boy confided solemnly. "Thanks a lot, Kai."

Kai frowned in dismal into the receiver, "I hadn't thought of it that way…"

"You just had." Kai said nothing, yet felt interrupted when the boy continued. "Your burden has been lifted so leave it all to me. Anyway, I hope she and you pull through alright. She may be the lucky girl."

His crimson eyes glanced at his toes, "I hope you pull through all this."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Kai knew the boy's fate was inevitable.

"I'm hanging up," the voice on the other line breathed.

"Wait!" Kai yelled to the receiver, "Why did you call me!"

"I wanted to hear our voices. That's all." A smile on the other end.

"Oh. It was really…good to hear your voice again," Kai closed his eyes—imagining the boy standing in front of him drowning in his sea of troubles and limelight…

"Take care of yourself." And Kai heard a click and the line went dead. He had hung up while Kai still clung onto his every word.

Kai's once chiding voice dissolved into a chord of sympathy, "You too."

* * *

The sharp senbon felt cold in her fingertips as she flicked them at the makeshift target plastered -on her wall- eight o'clock in the morning: targe practice. Her mother is an expert acupuncturist back in Japan and during her two years away from home, Hilary received a small box of needles each month. Her mother said if she needed to relieve school stress, Hilary would always have needles to depend on.

_Tch._

So far, these senbon were ideal weapons; concealed themselves awfully well into her brown hair on special occasions. If she couldn't own a gun or keep a butcher's knife tucked into her hair or clothes then she'd at least have countless needles to paralyze the enemy, pluck their eyes out and perhaps kill them.

With a quick swing of her arm, the needle landed a few hairs from the bull's eye.

Buttoning the last of the starched buttons of her blouse, she picked up her mobile and held it low, rethinking her attempt. It had been awhile since she spoke to her parents. They had probably heard the news by now as she could see her family letting this all happen in their sprawling home, laughing until their asses fell off.

_Oh what the hell._

_It wouldn't kill them to know._

"Ryuu-chan, how is everything there in Japan?" Hilary chirped after hearing her little brother's unhappy voice.

Ryuu was in the living room, probably sitting two inches away from the television; Hilary figured. She could hear an infamous Uchiha emitting his punch line during his fight: "I am an Avenger! Die!" She shook her head. Seriously, nine year-olds like Ryuu shouldn't watch those matches.

"DAD! THE ANNOYING TELEMARKETER WANTS YOU!"

"Which one?" her father called back.

"Your daughter."

"I hate you, Ryuu. Wait until I visit during the summer I'll clobber—"

"Don't threaten your brother on the speakerphone. He won't turn out stable; take Sasuke Uchiha as an example." Her father sounded serious, which was usual in the household. But could he at least be happy that Hilary called after several months?

"Sorry. So, how's it going? Did you hear, I'm dating Kai Hiwatari?"

Hilary swore she heard a plate break, a cat get run over by a truck, her father having his momentary heart attack and Uchiha's outcry of defeat "NO WAY!" Apparently, her father was eating in front of the television.

**_"Hun, what's going on down there!"_**

"Nothing dear!" Her father yelled. "Hilary, I can't believe it. H-how? WHAT? WHY? KAI HIWATARI?"

_**"Kai Hiwatari? I'm coming!"**_

Oh great. Hilary, on the other line, briskly massaged her temples and tumbled out a sigh.

"Mom, guess what! Hilary is dating Kai Hiwatari!" _Shut up, Ryuu._

_"My goodness…I know." How the hell did she know?_

"WHAT!" Both the father and daughter yelled.

Her mother's voice became clearer. _"The family company works alongside his, hun. You should've known it beforehand."_

"…I can't believe it," Hilary whispered hoarsely.

* * *

Bryan sluggishly wrapped his tie around his collar, "Poor kid, taking onto your job so early."

"The nerve of that brat calling you." Tala pottered to the kitchen nook with a wet dish and a table cloth in his hands. "He agreed to take the job so he has no right to make you feel bad for him."

"It is a BIG job for someone like him to handle," Spencer spread his arms apart to demonstrate. "Even Tala can run Neo but we all know he's unstable sometimes." His eyes flew open in shock as the dish suddenly flew off Tala's hands and came hurling towards him.

Kai's eyelids flicked open and glared dangerously at everyone in the room, "If I can run it, why can't he?"

"Because, Master Kai, he may look, act and speak like you but—"

"He's not you. That's all there is to it," Tala spoke, rubbing his hands with the table cloth.

* * *

Her father's stern voice buzzed, "Kai's personal life is usually kept out of the firm. The affiliates aren't concerned what goes on with Kai. He even decreed to keep his personal life taboo from his colleagues."

_"Well, I am sure that Kai Hiwatari is a sweet boy." Mother was optimistic as ever._

"Dear, I don't trust him."

_"Honey, you have trust issues! He's harmless!"_

"Everyone to you is harmless."

Exhaling a yawning sigh, her dad whined. "I still don't approve of this!"

Hilary's mother wasn't the type to lose in arguments. _"I think the boy is extremely kind."_— The male adult snorted at the understatement— _"Not everyone would be willing to raffle themselves out for a good cause."_

"Unless my daughter has dumped this boy before and now he's trying to get my daughter to go out with him again. It's very clever… as expected of Hiwatari." Hilary deeply wanted to bash her head against a brick wall.

_"Who cares? He's quite attractive."_

"Not you too," Hilary could sense her father growing a bit envious. "Rie, how do feel about this? There is nothing going on between you two, is there?"

The young brunette only sighed, "Trust me, dad. I hate the guy."

"Good. I'll send securi—"

_"You're taking this too seriously! I told you already: think of it as a play and Rie! Be grateful. Out of all those girls you got chosen for something as great as this! Besides Kai can't be that bad. You must give him a chance."_

"I swear it wasn't luck," Hilary protested.

"See, I told you so!" The male couldn't help but feel desperate in proving Kai unworthy for his daughter (and wife).

"For you, mom, I'll try to bear with the atmosphere."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Dad...

"I still hate him."

"Good."

_"He's charming. If you don't want him, I'll have him."_

**"WHAT?"**

Hilary plugged her ears from her father's booming voice. "MOM! My step dad would be my age! EW!"

_"Kidding,"_ her mother giggled.

Her father sighed in relief, "Natalie—"

_"But you must invite him over for dinner Hilary!"_

"NO, I can't do that!" Hilary exclaimed as her ears grew hot.

"If he values his life, he'd refuse. Tch, I'll make sure of that."

In a dark voice, Hilary began to realize where her sadism came from: _"If both of you value your lives then you'll invite and welcome his presence."_

_Who turned on the AC?_ Hilary shivered.

"Just call me when and where, okay sweetie? He'll be gone in a heartbeat."

_"Honey, I don't want dead son-in-laws!"_

"MOM!"

_"I want grandchildren."_

Hilary assumed her father just fainted from the sudden dull sound in the other line. Or it could be just Ryuu trying out his new moves with his beyblade in the family room.

_"Preferably two or three…oh four would be good too. I'd spoil them to death."_

"Great."

"I'm not going to marry him! I'm only sixteen!" Hilary felt all her dreams of the future slowly slipping out of reach.

_"Nonsense Rie, back in my day, you'd be considered an old hag!"_

Her cheeks flushed. _DAMN IT!_ She shouldn't have bothered calling them.

"They didn't have birth control pills back then, dear," he deadpanned to his wife, hopefully shattering all her hopes and dreams that involved Kai. "And those times, we had a crisis where certain families needed restoration."

_"Kai is an only child."_

"So is Rie. Sorry, Ryuu. I'll temporarily disown you for this argument." Hilary needed to sit.

_"Both need future heirs."_

"…doesn't mean they have to end up together."

_"But we don't find a boy THIS good-looking everyday!"_

"…because you never go look. I'm sure that there are even better looking guys than this one," her father grumpily replied to his wife.

_"You're just jealous, that's all. Would you rather have that other boy posted in the bus stop in his Calvin Klein underwear? I'll call him up in a heartbeat."_

"KYA! THAT HOT UNDERWEAR MODEL? Call him, mom! Call him!"

"As if, Natalie. NO."

_"What about that actor who plays as Sai? He likes to flaunt his gorgeous abs."_

"I won't have a socially inept punk in my house."

_Damn it._ Hilary buried her face into her pillow, breathing out a frustrated sigh. She would pick socially inept over a socialite any time!

"That's it! I'll stay with Kai if those are the choices! Not that I'm happy about it…" he grumbled to himself.

"I thought you were in my side, dad! Sai beats Kai any day. At least the guy tries to smile."

_"You are not dating a man whore, young lady."_

"Newsflash: Kai IS a man whore!" She couldn't believe that she was yelling at them ocean miles away.

_"A very chaste one. He can teach my grandchildren how to beyblade!"_

"What if I don't plan on having children?"

_"I'll tie and gag you in a dark room until you come to your senses."_ Gulp.

"…what if Kai isn't planning to have children?"

Her father sounded suddenly hopeful. "Maybe he's secretly homosexual or a bisexual."

_"Oh lovely. It should be fun! Threesomes."_

Hilary smacked her right eye to stop its uncontrollable twitch, "You aren't serious…right, mom?

_"Actually, I want a grandchild now. Hurry up and marry him already!"_

"I suddenly feel so old. I'm only forty-seven this September. Natalie, you can't be a grandmother at the age of forty-two! I won't let you!"

_"I want a grandchild."_

"Can we let her finish high school first? I want Hilary to get a decent job."

"Y-Yeah!"

_"With the merger, she won't need to work! But I know how much you want Hilary to be happy in the process. Alright. The day after your graduation, Rie get working on it. Consider it as a project."_

"I'll make sure you take your pills more often, Dear. They have one of the best side effects ever!" Memory loss. Hilary knew. Her father knew. "Take care, sweetie."

"Bye, Rie-chan!" Ryuu called out, laughing at the entire conversation.

_"Bye Rie. Hopefully, you'll visit lonely old me here!"_

Awkward parents. Strange family. Hilary was seriously NOT considering Kai ever visiting them (even if they were to marry as fate's cruel joke).

"Bye," and she hung up from the noise. She paused and thought about Kai's parents. No one had ever mentioned them; because perhaps their existence was not important? Busy If they were "around" the only Hiwatari heir wouldn't be up for grabs with a possible rape spree slapped on with child support courtesy of the winner. Hilary's body twitched then shook her head in disgust. No way.

Wrestling to zip her satchel shut, she slung one strap over her shoulder and scuttled down the stairs. She only had a good half an hour to make it to school in time.

* * *

Kai sighed as he held the black cell in his palm.

There is nothing to say to her.

He pocketed it. Forgotten.

Loosening the collar of his starched white shirt, he unbuttoned the first few buttons as he placed his bag down. He had at least half an hour before his extra male-only P.E. class and thought he could leave Hilary as she was. Walking to classes by herself. Carrying her own books. Defenseless against his mob of girls.

He blinked. Then blinked again. How could _that_ have slipped his keen and oh-so-sharp mind!

…Guilty as charged. Everything sounded great when he deliberated less concerning his own logic.

Already Kai was exhausted from his "off" hours of fleeing from fangirls—despite its purpose to get his exercise. Tala said it was a way to build up sexual tension, play hard to get and meet girls. Kai snorted at the thought. He had no time for that sort and besides, he wasn't sure he liked the Academy yet in spite of their three years. It was better off leaving uninvolved until he graduated. It was better to leave without emotional attachments; since it was severely against his nature to have one.

_Hilary._

He solemnly held the black mobile in his palm; his fingers already positioning over the keypad to dial her number.

"You're early," a familiar voice called. Kai shoved the mobile into his pocket and pretended to keep his hand in there as a relaxed gesture.

He twisted his face first to one side and then the other. "Tala. I could say the same."

"I couldn't find this girl today so I figured I'd look for her later," Tala replied amiably and snickered in spite of his plan's current unproductive state and his recent encounter with the mentioned "she". He was already dressed in sport gear for class. Black shorts and grey tee, covered with a black sweatshirt.

Kai's expression became flat. "Have you resorted into stalking women? Should I be worried?"

"…No," rubbing the back of his red locks with an awkward smile, he said. "I'm not attracted to anyone. I'm an asexual bastard, remember?"

Eyes narrowed, he scrutinized the redhead and his foreign attitude then looked inquisitively at him for a better answer.

Tala didn't want Kai up his ass. "In the meantime, let's get the mundane talk aside. How're the wife and kids?"

"Nonexistent, thanks, I'm seventeen and still have a lot of time to start a family later down the road." Kai didn't like this game. "Were you born with strawberry blond hair?"

Tala couldn't help but inflate a vein, "Color blindness is… common."

"Be lucky I didn't name it off as orange like the clown's."

Crossing his cotton-clad arms and tilting his prominent chin upward, Tala's hardened countenance became serious. Was Kai getting an inkling of which clown Tala had thought? The sudden chill radiated from Tala, which Kai felt for a brief moment then shrugged it off.

His voice echoed in the empty locker room, "Speaking of oranges, Brooklyn Masefield is officially back."

* * *

"She's beautiful in the morning newspapers." The boy's dark, gloved hand raked through his red locks and whistled. He glanced down at his magenta tie and green blazer; he sure missed looking like a vegetable. "I hope your plans aren't boring. I don't think I can force another siesta."

"Don't expect any less from a Hallyu star," Ming-Ming waved a finger in a-matter-of-fact. Brooklyn ignored her by looking at the group of girls nearby. They were in awe of him. Ming-Ming slapped his arm.

His lovely features turned sour, grimacing, "That celebrity status is seriously getting in your head."

"Uh, earth to Brooklyn. I _am_ a celebrity in a school of celebrities of different ranks!"

A chuckle. "On the surface, sure. I was invited for my raw talent in beyblading and this is an escalator school-"

"And your father owns a global energy trading company. I can spin too!" She blew a kiss at a bystander as Brooklyn led them down the corridor to the Administrative Wing. Brooklyn scoffed when the boy fainted.

"You wouldn't be half as good as the sweetheart won Kai over." Ming-Ming wanted to fish-slap that dreamy lingering look off his pretty face. She couldn't help envying the said brunette. It was rare to witness the Brooklyn Masefield swooning for another human. Though, he did not consider himself human; he saw himself as a deity.

Brooklyn was convinced that Hilary possessed zero skill and about an IQ of 30 in beyblading. She wasn't special in any way from he could gather.

"Brooklyn, leave her alone." Ming-Ming nudged him hard in the side. "She is still Kai's girlfriend – I don't want your filthy hands on her. I'll take her down clean."

"Ming-Ming -_clean_? Whatever. My filthy hands are nowhere near her," Brooklyn responded grumpily. "Now come on. This way."

* * *

Strange. Hilary hadn't seen Kai's limo drive by her that morning. She hadn't received a phone call from Kai following the date night before… not that she was anticipating one. It would be nice to know how her company made him feel. Okay, so she was expecting it.

Her first official date was unexpected; she hadn't imagined it being with Kai Hiwatari.

"Finally."

She was opening the door and lugging her backpack onto the mat when she stopped as she heard odd noises in the distance. Stilling her espionage-like antics, she lifted her head to listen. Extending her arm, she kept the cafeteria glass door open; the winter chill riding up her legs.

It sounded like someone was shouting… no, more than one person… more like a group… Above the rest of the rabble, she could make out who she thought could be Julia.

Oddly, amongst the voices… she couldn't hear any testosterone-filled manly voices.

"Kai…" she bit her tongue as his name rolled off.

Dropping her bag without a second thought, she paddled quietly down the corridor, heading towards the source of the noise. She walked closer with a curious grimace marring her expression; as if she knew what it was all about.

Hilary peeped around the corner at the bottom of the flight of stairs on the first floor and saw them.

Two hundred or so pairs of eyes met with Hilary's.

Scarlet irises widened and her throat suddenly felt dry.

**"THERE SHE IS!"**

* * *

"He finally returns after a two months. What luck?" Tala inquired as Kai gave no indication that he was listening.

"Feh. Who cares. That carrot-top can take all the girls."

"Feeling monogamous?" Tala snickered.

A vein throbbed in Kai's temple. "Shut up."

"Alphonse didn't get a chance to tell you. The police plans to come around at eleven at the house and ask a few more questions, so you need to leave school early." Tala informed, settling down on the bench with a heavy sigh.

Kai was aware that Tala loved his military-related activities. Tala's father had served their country before he became a drunkard and an abusive parent. Tala had proved to be the better Valkov soldier through...unorthodox means. It was fortunate to have Tala for his illegal communications hacking and surveillance skills. He also could orchestrate robberies, which Kai had dissuaded many times. He also had his melee training back in the Abbey and was at one point, a biological experiment to harness beasts' ki. Intimidated, Kai had needed the means of keeping up with Tala's physique and mind.

He wasn't prepared to take radical risks like Tala.

Tala pulled the hem of his black shorts, to lower it. "Your date isn't until six-thirty in the evening but don't take too long. We don't need a prolonged conference that encourages the press to come in there." Transfixed, his blue eyes were caught onto a lone minuscule dust aimlessly floating in the room.

After a white dress shirt had been neatly folded next to Tala, Kai shifted uncomfortably from the eerily spacious space he was in. It seemed too surreal. Aimlessly, Kai kneaded the little reddened mark situated on his neck with a scowl marring his chiseled face. Visibly displeased of the events about to occur, _What do they want?_

**"COME BACK HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL—"**

Kai looked up to the corridor leading to the door of the boys' locker room. "What the…_hell?_"

On cue, Tala flicked his reluctant attention towards the loud, erupting cries a few yards behind the door. Mentally, he recognized the cries as female type and gasped. He slanted Kai a shocked glance.

**'_Hilary!'_**

_No. It can't be!_

_'**Why the hell not! If they didn't see you, they'd hunt after her!'**_

In joint effort, Kai dragged himself down the narrow corridor. Reluctant, he scanned the scene outside the square glass hole of the door as his fingertips reached to flick the door's lock. No one was there but there was no doubt that a huge crowd of women was approaching nearer, judging by the way the floor shook.

"It sounds like an angry crowd of women," Tala paled. "They aren't coming this way, right?"

Poor traumatized Tally. Turning to his brother, Kai nodded then snapped his eyes back at the glass window.

A blur of forest green suddenly thudded against the door, bursting it open and the crazy antic had caused Kai to stumble back a few steps. He reached for the door and slammed it closed; locking it this time.

Meanwhile, the blur stood up slowly and formed uncertain footsteps toward Kai. "I am sorry. Mr. Zimny, I hope I didn't wreck anything this time! I'm sorry about the closet! I swear: this is Kai's fault too!"

Eyes firmly shut; she raised her palms over her face in a surrendering gesture, "I just want a piece of my sanity back so don't send me to the office! I'll unclog toilets if that's what will take me to be off the hook!"

She wanted to grip his shoulders and shake him until his skull rattled in accord. Guiding her hands, they landed on a stiff, brick-like wall and her fingers traveled down his washboard of abdominal muscles. "Sir, have you been working out?"

'**_See, she's such a closet pervert. She fails to realize what she's having.'_**

_ZIP IT!_

The said Sir exhaled crotchety sigh and plucked off a cracked piece of egg shell off her chocolate tresses.

Tala slipped off the bench and rushed to the brunette, "What happened to you?"

A hand firmly held hers against the washboard of abs, "T-Ta-ta-laa…why do you sound so far away?"

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

**"WHY IS THIS DOOR LOCKED! HILARY, ARE YOU IN THERE? OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!"** So, this was the anti-club dedicated to Hilary that Tala had mentioned.

"Make them go away!" Hilary slid down the wall until she sat in a heap with 'the janitor' drawn to her. Kai only stared as she squeezed his calloused hand; her bony fingers intertwining with his. All the dislike in the world couldn't have stopped him from moving closer to her, hunched and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Guys, move! Kai, take her to the back of shower area!"

**"LET US IN! WE WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"**

Hilary finally opened her eyes and saw blur of peach obscuring her vision of what else was going on.

**"HOW DARE YOU FEED HIM?"**

**THUD.**

_**'Shut up!'**_

_We need to get out of here._

Kai could see the door bulging out its frame and loosening hinges, but there was no way they would break past the shelf of lockers that had been scrammed against it.

**"YOU TRAITOR, HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO WIN?"**

_Where am I?_ Amongst the pale skinned limbs that held her, she attempted to recount the moments that occurred minutes before. _Why didn't Tala call the janitor? Where was Kai?_

Glancing up, a pair of cherry eyes absorbed everything: his crimson nonchalant look, his silvery locks of hair tickling her crook of her jaw and the dark azure hair trailing behind silver.

She did not want to delve into the reality.

"Are you OK?"

_Goddamn it,_ she didn't want to! _It was only an illusion!_ He flicked another eggshell off her cheek. Only he wasn't helping.

"…Kai…"

* * *

"I'm too good of a teacher to let this happen!"

The class of twenty-four stared at the hysterical math instructor, non-plussed. As they were more trusted members of the President's entourage, it was going to take the blame for Hilary and taking the wrath of Smithrite. Mathilda and Mariah exchanged glances from where they sat beside each other at the back of the group.

"I know from experience," he went on, pacing as he spoke. "That with enough precise practice skills, Miss President will get back on her reign as top student— so why hasn't anyone stepped up to tutor Hilary or at least eliminate her Distraction?"

The Distraction would probably kill them first, that's why.

Mathilda crossed her fingers between the folded pleats of her green skirt.

No one offered a worded explanation.

"Now Hilary is madly in love." He was sugar-coating it, of course. "It'll be a tragedy if Kai dies. You and I are too good let Hilary dwell into that! But school is a priority and we're determined to keep her on the ground. She was NOT supposed to win the draw at such low chances. No amount of calculus equations can calculate Hilary's chances!"

"Question!" one of the boy's hands shot up.

Hiro sighed deeply, "What is it." Acknowledging the messy head of brown hair and rounded spectacles, he nodded. "Kenny?"

"Are you implying that the laws of cause and effect do not apply in this situation?" he asked in a serious tone. "By logic, if we were good at our jobs then we would be too good to allow this to happen?" Hiro Granger shifted his weight to the other foot and folded his arms with teetering patience. Another brunette boy next to him stared, trying to tell him to shut up telepathically. He had already seen the wrath of Hiwatari. "So therefore, is it not more probable that we are all pathetic losers getting what we deserve?"

"Yes, you are all individual losers," Hiro nodded as the class exchanged strange looks. "Together, we should be the best! ALL thanks to my unwavering leadership skills and motivational talks!"

Mariah sank down into her seat. Since when did Calculus classes become student council meetings? "I'd squirm but I don't feel motivated enough," Mariah whispered to Mathilda who snickered under her breath.

* * *

A/N: Reviews would be LOVE.


	9. Day 2: Ringleader

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Day 2: Ringleader**

* * *

His breathing pattern had shortened to a possible minimum while Tala stood a good distance from them. Kai didn't notice sooner as he glanced at Hilary distractedly; the scent was very potent in their limited air space. Clenching his jaw, he gingerly picked out another piece of an egg shell. He couldn't leave her, not yet.

What he did notice was Hilary scanning his rather scantily clad form. "You," he said, stirring her out of her thoughts. "Why did you come in here?"

"I… I got led here your mob of girls!" she squeaked and drew in a sharp breath— to reign in her shortened gasps. Her heart was pummeling like mad! _Don't be such a fan girl, Hilary! _She was practically hyperventilating again! She had to become accustomed to this or he'll be pinned with murder charges by her father!

"Calm down." Mauve eyes burned a hole into a lull above her shoulder, as if contemplative. Twisting her neck back, Hilary followed his gaze and calculated pieces of his escape plan. A small square window that required a fairly strong fist to break open—speechless, Hilary shook her head in disapproval.

Then his hand moved faster than a cobra as if hooked behind her knees and dragged her towards him. Sticky egg yolks and crushed egg shells made it troublesome for Kai and painful for Hilary. An arm then wrapped around her waist and locked her in place.

"Let's go, perverted kid," a smirk and Kai rose with Hilary slung over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she began to thrash about, twisting her body all worm-like. Hilary, to Tala, was a windy body with a green skirt that kept bunching higher and higher almost to her stomach. She shrieked with a red face, hard fists pounding Kai's back. Kai remained stone silent, not breathing. The starch-white shirt stained his skin yellow and the red tie slid from her neck like a serpent. "Who are you to call me perverted? UGH! Let me go you weird_ hentai_!"

That word was all too familiar to Chibi Kai these days.

At this, Hilary found herself planted by her two feet on the ground. Clammy warm air crept up her legs and the folds of her skirt were ruffled as she lowered the hem. Egg shells covered her hair and sticky portions of chocolate locks were visible. There were little white egg shell pieces on Kai's chest that seemed to melt into his skin.

"Shut up." His voice heavy and the distance between them closed. He leaned down just a hair's breadth away from her lips.

She whimpered softly in fright of what she had expected next. This proximity —he was _too _close; his cool breath penetrated her veins and the heat of his body went through her clothes. It was _too_ hot. Soon, her vision of him was wobbling and black spots danced in her eyes.

Then…she was out for the second time.

He moved back.

Up front, Tala just laughed lightly. He rarely saw Kai act assertive towards women. Kai's senses were notably less-sharp this time.

A smirk painted Kai's unmarred face. "Good."

* * *

"Mo—Mrs. Smithrite" the brunette boy said as he entered her office. "She and Kai are nowhere in sight."

"What?" Mrs. Smithrite's eyes popped wide open, her palms flat on the desk and she sprung out of her chair. Disappointment and shock of the current events were no longer withheld. The boy shrugged at this in confusion. "Those girls…"

"They weren't in class either," he looked down at his shoes. "Don't be too hard on them."

* * *

'_**We barely fitted through that window! My insides hurt. Why the hell are you so fat?'**_

_The window wasn't meant to be a man hole, jackass._

'_**HAH! I'm surprised you even refer yourself as a 'man!''**_

Kai could never get used to this: carrying a knocked out female and trekking across a snow-covered field like a frantic Neanderthal. Now, she sat at the back of the car with her seat belt clasped tight and her head dangling off to her left—dead to the world. Exhausted, Kai clambered into the front passenger seat as the car came into life.

"They are getting smarter." Tala managed in their lapsed silence as he searched through the tinted windows for any witness—skipping class time guaranteed expulsion. The doors slammed shut and the engine revved. Thankfully, Bryan decided to attend school that morning on time or they could have been stuck in the locker rooms for who knew how long…

"Too smart," Kai slurred and pressed his digits to his pounding temple. The smell of leather wipes and tangerine air fresheners didn't snap him out of the chloroform stench. His window slightly rolled down, the winter chill did not perturb his bare chest and the pine trees were not effective. "They must have elected a new leader. Whoever she is, she's smart and persistent."

'_**If she was that desperate, she could have asked us out like a normal girl!'**_

_Regardless, I always say no._

Chibi Kai's sweet young face grew hard and petulant. _**'Now we know whose fault this is.'**_

"Quite admirable," Tala added under his breath. He knew of her identity and dreaded her potential threat to his project. Awestruck, Kai's eyes shot out accusations of betrayal before they could form into words in his tongue.

Tala made a sharp turn left that had Kai bracing himself uneasily. "The police are arriving in an hour, what will you do with her?"

'_**Ravage her! She's begging for it.'**_

Kai bit back his tongue and drew out in a shaky growl. _NO. _He cleared his throat, "Take her to the guest bedroom at the end of the east hall. Then have Alphonse watch over her until the police are gone."

A skeptical brow rose, Tala terribly suppressed a guffaw. "Isn't that next to your bedroom?"

'_**Why? From the looks of it, Tin Man considered it too.' **_Damn these hormones; Kai didn't need them at the moment.

Kai scowled, "Away from yours._"_

'_**Those "damn hormones" gave you faa—muscles, I mean.'**_

Ignore the fact his psychotic inner-self had suggested him to act out of alpha male instinct. Ignore the detail where he had kidnapped his _unconscious _girlfriend and while intoxicated. He would never do this at a somber state! He would have left her in the locker room and ran for his life! Why was he obligated to save her? She had brought this onto herself!

"You look bothered," Tala commented with a smirk.

Ignore the fact that his brother might actually hit on his 'girlfriend' one of these days.

'_**Shut your face!'**_

"Just drive."

* * *

"Dude! Where's my car!" Bryan demanded at an abrupt stop along the empty road, heading toward the parking lot. Beside him, Spencer restlessly pulled the collar of his blazer above his neck: irritated.

"Have you locked the doors?" white puffs of smoke obscured his vision but Spencer saw an SUV a few spots down. He fished his pant pockets for its keys.

"Of course! I'm not a careless driver! It's the reason I still had that car in the first place!" Bryan protested hotly.

"You lost your spare keys again," Spencer persisted.

"How can I? I'm pretty sure…" He crouched down on the balls of his feet, sighing at the multi-directional tire marks half-covered in dirtied snow. Gingerly, he pointed at it for Spencer to notice.

"The car has manual transmission. The clutch was improperly shifted." Spencer craned his neck back.

Bryan flitted his fingers into his grey locks and pulled, "My poor M6 BMW! Alas, my baby is gone! NO, I HATE THIS SCHOOL! I've lost my manhood! My pride and joy, dissolved and fluttered with the wind!"

"For crying out loud…" and Spencer prayed for some sort of miracle. He hated eulogies. "Tala did this."

Bryan stopped.

"He can't shift gears and is the only idiot who would ever consider jacking _your_ car on today, of all days."

"Valentine's Day! Ugh, man, he can keep it! Gross!"

Spencer glared listlessly at Bryan.

* * *

"The police didn't find anything at the old warehouse." Tala informed Kai as they entered the parlor and flicked the light switches on. Since Kai had left his uniform back in the locker rooms and refused to use another one, he donned a blue turtleneck— layered with a purple tee and dark-washed jeans. Tightening his red tie, Tala remained in his school attire with a new green blazer. The scent of aged books on wooden shelves filled the room and a maid entered shortly after, holding a tray of hot drinks. Tala's nostrils flared. "They're visiting for more information in case we've relocated his whereabouts."

"Not surprising." Kai settled on his chair and dropped the ends of his scarf on the table. A scalding-hot cup of red tea was placed across his elbow.

Tala nodded in brief thanks and slid into the chair opposite the desk. "These people are pathetic."

Kai regarded the lamp silently. "My grandfather has been missing for three months. The person with the motive to abduct Voltaire is us—me. Though, I'm not after the enterprises. I just want him dead."

Wine eyes twitched and blood red locks came up in disgust. "You didn't—"

"He's not worth my time."

They sat in contemplative silence for a while, before Tala sighed. "I don't understand why all this resurfaced."

"We're famous." Amethyst orbs flicked heavenward to the ceiling and followed the rise of the steam. "Remember when Wyatt was abducted and tortured for two months straight. It wasn't enough, I suppose. Back then, they were a bunch of novices. Now they intend to do better although their motives are no better than mine."

He held a lopsided grin when his chin shot down to his chest. The tea remained untouched and rosy; the color reflected off his eyes. Tala gave him a disparaging look. He didn't like the way Kai talked so coldly about these things. He talked about torture and Voltaire like he talked about dessert – with hardly any emotion but excitement.

"Do you think they have a lead?"

"It's the reason why they would cross the Pacific."

"About your date, Kai. I'm cancelling it. Hilary isn't well enough to be out in the public." Tala saw a wave of relief wash over Kai's face at this.

"Fine by me."

"Excuse me." A young maid stood at the doorway, slightly out of breath and her red hair out of place. She beckoned to Kai who glanced over expectantly, "There are two policemen in the foyer and would like to have a word."

Kai spared one last glance at Tala who already rose before him— "I'm coming with you. Who will record which shitty responses will wind you up in prison?"

"No, I'll bring them in here."

By then, Tala's throat grew parched and his double-shot espresso cooled.

Both of them frowned in confusion as two police officers entered the threshold. Kai could see at least five more standing out in the corridor. The older officer stepped forward to address Kai.

"We need your full cooperation."

* * *

In a hushed note, she cooed: "It's adorable!"

She choked in soap bubbles of laughter as signature neon-cerulean waves bounced against the deep green blazer she wore. He observed the colors clash into one another with her hazel eyes, blurring his eyesight for a moment. "Stop jumping like that."

Then she was doing it again. Just staring… listlessly… along with a small clad of girls along the hallway. They rounded the cafeteria for their next class and came to a dead stop upon seeing lines of teenage girls crowded around a door before them. Some had retreated to check out the athletics board and chatted to one another with somber voices. The oddities of it were the gas masks they held.

The poster depicted Kai as a chibi-stick figure with a huge head, messy blue hair and shark fins and no eyes with a stick limbs. Kai's stick fingers intertwined with an androgynous stickman with a triangular pelvis— who seemed happy by the way. She was intended to portray the winner, he guessed.

He made a tusking sound.

"Let's go." He kept his voice low and no girl turned. His firm hand pressed against her tiny shoulder— a cautioning grasp.

"Hold on—" she shrugged it off with a huff. "I know the answer!"

The redhead sucked thoughtfully on the yellow lollipop that his former History instructor had handed. He heard her dreamy sigh— and his eyes did their automatic eye roll: "The contest is over."

"It's…"

"We're going to be late, Ming." Aquamarine irises squinted.

"Wait Brooklyn! I know this. It's—"

A brief agonizing rip echoed in the dead silence, much to their dismay. He did not face the crowd of girls but Ming-Ming instead, as a way to cloak his amused expression and forgotten celebrity status.

"—Have you lost your mind!" her pop-accented voice rang in venomous wrath.

Brooklyn waved his free hand vaguely, "I saved his face—"

The hand that tapped his shoulder now forcefully gripped it inside, spinning him around with one jolting movement. Before Brooklyn could even make heads or tails of situation he was slugged in the face by a fist.

"That'll teach you for breaking other people's belongings!" the girl lectured as Brooklyn sprawled back against the wall from the sheer force of the blow— missing Ming-Ming in his path by an inch. Fortunately his face and senses were pretty much intact, but if that had been a man…

Stood before him was an angry looking girl, bright olive green eyes and cascading brown hair. She looked an awful lot like the contest winner. From what he had seen, she was hot and lively and right then she was positively volatile. Idly, Brooklyn wondered if the winner was the same. Snapped out of reverie, Ming-Ming had linked an arm around his waist and hoisted his weight into an erect position.

"You hit me!" He accused hotly, shoving Ming-Ming aside.

"You've wrecked school property!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Do you know who I am?" Brooklyn demanded.

"Couldn't care less!"

"The nerve…" Ming-Ming placed her hand over her mouth in angry shock. "You socked him! I… wanted to do that first!"

Julia chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

A small smile formed in her lips. "It's alright. Please do it more often, I'm too short. I can't reach."

Brooklyn nearly doubled to the side, "What the—? Ming! You're supposed to be on MY side!"

* * *

"So she is the contest winner, huh?"

The said winner sighed sleepily as she roused from her deep slumber. Her eyebrows drew together as she sucked in a deep breath of air and stretched in—

A king-sized bed.

The cold draught of air crept over her from a door with red opened drapes left ajar on her left.

A balcony; she didn't remember having THAT in her bedroom.

Half-awake, she wrapped her arms around herself and sensed the unfamiliar garment against her skin. It was an oversized cotton shirt that barely covered the bones that lined her shoulders. Its long, wrinkled sleeves covered her hands and were ice-mint.

"How are you?"

Hilary blinked slowly awake, twisting her bare legs between the thick quilt and sheets. "Where am I?" she managed intelligently to the boy beside her.

"Volturi Manor," the boy replied, a smile in his voice. "Kai decided to take—"

She shot half-way up, feeling the muscles on her legs convulse. Testosterones?

"—gave you a change of clothes and—"

POMPH.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! WHERE AM I? YOU BETTER GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS!" she pushed the pillow with her foot deeper into his face, smothering the young boy. She was prepared to send him to Hell via her foot down his throat. He grabbed her ankles and pushed her feet against the mattress, while her arms flailed like a windmill caught in a storm. For a boy at his age, he was strong.

The boy spat out the pillow from his mouth while a few feathers left stuck on his lips. Hilary absorbed his spiked brown hair and crimson eyes, "I'm Alex." His features slightly resembled Kai's and Tala's, ethnically-bound household. He was Russian, most likely.

"I'm up here, pervert." Hilary noted his lingering gaze on her legs with a flat look. As expected. Kai lived with Russian perverts like him.

"You're no longer paralyzed. Hm." He lifted one leg high above his head and allowed it to drop before him. He was about to do it again when Hilary, this time, kicked his chin up.

"Stop looking there!" she admonished, pulling her cycling shorts down.

The pain didn't affect his plastered smile. "We had to wash every article of your clothing. They were all coated in liquid chloroform. The eggs were merely decorations for your hair."

She subconsciously raised a hand to touch her mane. Mildly damped, it flitted smoothly through her fingers. How could they? "How…"

"Master Kai was distraught: he thought you had swallowed quite an amount of it." Alex held a stern look. "He couldn't leave you at school." At this, Hilary recalled seeing flashy colors of orange, yellow, blue and green; those must have been the giant water guns. Shuddering, she also realized why she could only see the girls' eyes at that moment; because of their gas masks.

"I fainted!" Hilary cried out in embarrassment after summoning up the memory of how close Kai's face was to hers before she passed out.

"It's normal. That's what chloroform does." Really, so Kai doesn't have a swooning effect? Hilary wondered and shook her considerably fan-girlish thoughts aside. She didn't want to feed his humongous ego— even in her subconscious state!

"Though you stopped breathing at one point while Master Kai was carrying you into the house," Alex stated. "We thought you died from the overdose."

Veiling awe for Kai, she rolled up her sleeves and crawled out of bed. Standing, she twisted her toes in thought. So, he really cared? "Where is Kai? I need to talk to him."

"He's in the parlour with Tala. They're meeting with the police— Hey!" Alex then bolted out of the room after her.

* * *

"I don't know where he is," Kai yawned slightly as he ran another hand through his static-raised blue hair. At this, he earned another nudge to the gut from the redhead seated next to him. Kai acted far too uninterested and stubborn than convincingly clueless of the accused crime.

"Are you for certain?"

"Asking me the same question a thousand times doesn't change the answer," he urged through gritted teeth.

"Do you _want_ to go to prison?" he slapped Kai's arm.

"Just making sure." The detective sat there, making notes.

"Yeah, that I'll slip up and tell you a location? Che. Forget it."

Tala slapped his forehead.

"So you do know a location."

"Yeah, up your ass. Now leave."

"…Don't start with us, Mr. Hiwatari."

"You already have. Get a warrant for me next time."

"See here—"

"Officers, don't arrest him! He didn't kidnap or rape me! He thought I was poisoned and—" She stood before the men in the room, breathless. She was wearing _his_ shirt, hanging off her shoulder, finished with her green spandex shorts. Her legs felt cold.

Kai simply rolled his eyes.

"What…" one of the men mumbled.

"—please ignore whatever my father has told you!" her arms flailed about, as she rolled the sleeves that were too long. Her teeth were chattering but she couldn't let them arrest Kai!

One of the younger policemen nodded to her direction but his eyes were glued to Kai: "Is this…?"

Kai and Tala exchanged confused little glances before Tala leant forward slightly. "Kai's hysterical girlfriend," he echoed in embarrassment.

Kai spared one last glance at Tala and moved himself closer to her rather scantily clad form. "Hilary Tachibana."

There were scattered 'Hello's and 'Ah's that bounced against the walls, dizzying her. 'Your girlfriend,' the title could take a long time of getting accustomed to.

"Hilary," Kai whispered, slinging arm around her waist; his movements were awkward and he was trying to seem offhand. It was in his face… there was no mistaking it. Tala couldn't cease his eye and muscles from convulsing and gawked at Kai as though he had just fallen through the ceiling. This was not the Kai he had just spoken to half an hour ago!

"Feeling a bit better?" he repeated, pressing his lips to her cheek to give her what she thought was probably a chaste little kiss. Little did she know that was all he needed to get himself off the policemen's case. The policemen would have to render him and the rest of the household innocent. They could healthily assume Kai was too preoccupied with Hilary to be out mutilating his grandfather, which could be soon for Chibi Kai had gained a new ability.

Scarlet irises blinked back at him, exhausted and confused.

For now, at least, she hadn't fainted.

* * *

A/N: Long chapter, which took time to write! Thank you for reading and please review! Don't hesitate to ask questions.


	10. Day 3: Chivalry isn't Dead!

* * *

A/N: Why hello there! Thank you for your reviews, I've managed to unstuck myself and I'm so pumped up!

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

"_You did well," he whispered roughly into her ear. _

_Kai? _

Her cognitive reasoning was certainly on the sluggish side as she ceased her dramatic choking fit and let out a groan; "What's today?"

* * *

**Day 3: Chilvary isn't Dead!**

* * *

Hair barely tousled, she turned her face into the pillow and breathed deeply it, as if he was hovering in close proximity. She really didn't want to think about it…

"How long have I been asleep?" Hilary inquired to someone who (she had hoped) was there, awake. She flexed her stiff limbs out, knocking some pillows and the quilt off the mattress and heard the wooden head frame creak against her fists. Shivering at the sudden burst of cold, she silently cursed at her lack of clothing and cursed the country that was plunged into the winter season 75% of the year.

That could explain why the majority of the said country's literature revolved around the prairies and the harsh winters… Book reports were due, and here she was, remembering them sometime after one in the morning. She carefully said the memorized due dates, and shuddered at her extra math homework: incomplete. Cringed at the thought of Granger hitting her head with a gavel, she sighed in the silence.

Suddenly, the downy quilt was drawn over her shaking form with a heavy shush and warmth engulfed her skin. Two fingers lowered to brush the stray tendrils of hair from her face. It was unfamiliar warmth (something _he_ could not muster). She raised her cool fingers to touch the foreign digits but felt them avert from her skin. Muted footfalls moved toward the door for she heard sound of the creaking hinges. Senses of him were triggered in an instant and curiosity stirred her awake.

Her eye opened a slit, "Kai?" She laid on her bed, tinier in size compared to his.

No one was there. Except for the opened door that spilled foreign light into her yellow bedroom:

"You're awake."

She rubbed her eyes of any remnants of sleep, glanced at the clock and slight disappointment hovered over her. She didn't know why. A tall man with blond, perfect waves stood at the entrance with relief washed over his heavy-eyed countenance. He donned matching blue pajamas with yellow ducks, and a messy sleepy cap over the crown of his head.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head, "No, uncle."

He didn't ask for her previous whereabouts, which shocked Hilary. "Go back to bed. Nicole just fell asleep," he smiled in the dimness and spun on his heel to the master bedroom.

Had it been a dream? "Goodnight."

He didn't turn. "Goodnight. We will talk in the morning." He had flicked the lights off.

Hilary could smell Kai from his shirt, and her hair. And why was there a padlock on her window?

* * *

(Good morning, Sunshine.)

"Hey, I think he's comin' to!"

Kai felt someone lean over him too close for comfort and breathe heavily. He opened his eyes a slit to see a large bluenette, obnoxious face peering at him closely. That stupid, happy-go-lucky grin…

The blue-haired Russian cried out in surprise and the boy jerked back, hands up in fear of retaliation; he laughed. "Hey, idiot, you're awake!"

"Really?" Kai muttered throatily, rolling his eyes. Squinting, he had registered, "…Tyson?"

"Great to see you again!" Tyson laughed loudly again and before Tala or Ray could say a word, playfully punched Kai in the ribs, which was not wise considering Tyson aimed for the bruised ones.

A painful groan erupted in his throat and his fingers quickly brushed over his abdomen for a moment. Kai couldn't remember the cause of it but punched Tyson back (knocked him to the ground); leaving a welt that would immediately bruise. As pain flooded back to his ribs, he rolled on his side. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for his teammates to vanish dream-like.

"Kai," Tyson called out, wincing as he sat up straight. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great. I can barely move. I just suffered a heart attack because you don't know the meaning of personal space."

"At least your mouth is working."

"We came to visit," Ray explained, sending an admonishing look to Tyson and causing the latter to retreat a step from Kai, "hoping you were alright."

"But we spotted you in this condition, so we were a bit surprised." Tyson interjected and tried to reach toward Kai, offering to help as Tala moved around the bed. "You've been training again."

Presumptuous, a hand rose to create an effective barrier between him and Tyson. However, Tala had put an arm behind Kai to help him sit up; Kai did not have the energy to refuse the help. He began to notice his current appearance: shirtless with purple and yellow bruises tracing along left side, his shoulder felt dislocated and his knuckles were numb. He donned on washed-out jeans from the day before and it appeared to be the _only_ thing in good condition.

At least he could rule out assault and rape as the causes. He could rule out thousands of fan girls as the suspects.

He breathed out once, and stifled the next few from the horrible throbbing of his chest. "What is your business here? How did you get my address?"

"We had a bit of help," Max chimed, clutching onto a teddy bear. Six female, room attendants had entered the threshold at that moment in a bee line, each bearing a towel and an item of clothing; the sixth held a basin of warm water, and lastly, a physician in his pristine coat with a stethoscope carelessly slung around his neck. "We're only here for a week. We'll be good, right guys?"

Legs crossed, Daichi found a quiet spot on Kai's bedside table and the former lamp, shattered, was scattered on the ground, much to the owner's chagrin. "We wanna see your girlfriend, Kai! I can't believe you have one!"

"I want to meet her," Tyson grinned.

Ray set on his cat-like smirk, "She seems like your type."

"Cute," The blonde's head bobbed up and down.

"Intelligent."- Ray. Numerous nods in agreement.

"Physically capable, if you know what I mean." A wink from Tyson and Kai visibly cringed.

"Cute."

"You've said that."

"_She looks like a grandma. Is she really a vampire?_"

The entire room winced and fell silent. Tala produced a weird sound, as if choking on spit while Bryan and Spencer gingerly but quickly flitted out of the door and made a break for it.

THUNK.

Unfortunately, the overwrought silence broke by Kai pitching Daichi headfirst with his fist, inviting the numerous room attendants to join in the raucous laughter. Closer acquaintances with the obnoxious boy looked away out of respect for him and Kai, though Tyson did not hide his snicker. Kai quickly glanced at Tala, who raised an eyebrow in inquiry, but Kai had already looked away.

The blond made his visit cut short by placing the bear on Kai's pillow and uttering a panicked 'get well soon' before bolting out of the room. Max wasn't willing to test Kai's patience any further. The same went with the room attendants who whistled and busied themselves with the room's decor. The remaining acquaintances patiently waited, not fond of the room attendants' constant ogling.

"You're Ray Kon," the red-haired attendant approached the said boy. It was the sixth girl, Tyson remembered but the basin was already next to Kai's pillow. "My, you're even more handsome in person. It has been a while," She giggled at the sight of his flushed face.

"You know me too, right?" Tyson appeared over Ray's shoulder.

Ray noticed an unfamiliar flash come across her onyx orbs for a moment but the girl shook her head. Lips outlining a rueful smile, she replied. "I'm sorry. I don't." Visibly, Tyson deflated with an inward curl of his shoulders.

The physician rushed over to Kai's bedside, out of duty, to examine Daichi's condition. He hailed the red-haired girl for assistance whose head bowed to the two boys. Then he briefly shook his head at Kai.

"It was an antique." was the heir's excuse.

* * *

A fresh blanket of snow covered the streets from the night before, causing panic throughout the city because they hadn't experienced this type of resilient snowy weather for decades. Two teens found themselves stranded in an empty café, and for once, they noticed the peace and quiet quite relaxing. Outside, the driver and a few personal bodyguards shoveled the snow, to free the vehicle that helplessly sat on the middle of the road.

Posed on a chair, a lovely girl with cyan hair watched Brooklyn from the corner of her eye as his aqua eyes travel a hundred miles a minute down the page he held. He absorbed the information without pausing or blinking an eye. He was one of the smartest people she knew… intelligent… but stubborn as hell. He sat back and smirked.

"Well Mr. Masefield, Secret Weapon," she began in a small voice, the small strands of the fur trim of her coat wafted from her bated breath. "What are you up to?"

He calmly regarded her. "Don't address me as that."

"Sorry, Mr. Kingston, I was tempted." She buried any regret feelings of it and eased on a megawatt smile. Titling her head sideways and bumping her shoulder to his chest, she peeked at the piece of paper he held. "Hey…" she registered it in her mind, her amber eyes re-reading the lines and absorbing its format. "I know you've been gone for a while but it wasn't for THAT LONG."

"It's not for me Ms. Love," he lowered the piece of paper onto the table, revealing the original plan of the academy grounds. Precise, he outlined an area building just yards away from the soccer field.

A laugh, "Oh plotting are we."

"Allowing nature take its course," he smirked back.

* * *

She hadn't seen any of the limousines pass her that morning nor the usual classmates standing outside of the school's main foyer.

_Re-routing their trip, or skipping school altogether? _She stuck her tongue out in distaste, standing in front of closed glass doors leading into the cafeteria. Cold water had definitely soaked through the fabric heels of her tanned boots and the heavy load in her hands began to become overbearing. Inhaling an exasperated breath, she puffed her cheeks.

Coiled knuckles frapped on the cold glass, and Hilary felt her body jump out of her skin, dreading the sight of the cafeteria lady. "Collecting nuts in there? You're way past hibernation, chipmunk." The voice was unmistakably his. She found herself staring at him as his expression looked the same as the day they had met. No affection for her whatsoever.

"You're lucky I can't kill you."

"Try me."

"Open the door." Hilary gave a forced smile to Kai, who opened the door reluctantly (after a few minutes) and gave her a look nothing short of pure loathing. Hilary stomped in, leaving a trail of wet marks on the floor and left her belongings in a heap on a cafeteria table, except for an oversized paper bag. In slow footfalls, Hilary greeted him; her voice resembled pink snowflakes and white sugar. Kai hated both things. "Good morning."

She forcefully grinned and he had the same deadpan look, contorted into a more intense glare. She dropped her sweet demeanor immediately and, from the bag, threw his green shirt and pillow in his face and turned away. Deftly, he caught both in his arms, pulled a nearby chair away from a table and placed the items on the same fashion as she.

Hilary did not retreat from him. He wasn't about to follow her. Through heavy-lids, she studied him and uttered in sincere precision, "Thank you for yesterday."

She received a muted "Hn," as he surveyed her with a look of dislike and indifference.

"For everything. I must have been such a trouble."

"Hn." 'You think?' He almost snorted. No, almost laughed at her absolute naivety. Man, if she knew about his past, she would be scarred and would think twice staying with him.

Hilary's lip jerked irritably, while her body made a strange movement, a mild sort of seizure and her nostrils flared. She almost felt sorry for herself that she wasn't so _good-looking_. She wasn't _worthy_. Kai merely stared through her as he always did with a pained smirk on his face to disguise his now piercing headache, complete with sharp abdominal pains that left him breathless.

"You did not have to sleep on the floor." She waited for his reaction with crossed arms.

A wrinkle appeared above his nose while his lip twitched dangerously. Kai summoned back the incident where she shoved him off _his _bed. She had _her own bedroom_. Not to mention, she stole _his favorite pillow. _

"It must have been really cold…" Her eyes grew large at the very thought to Kai, whose eye twitched.

She wanted a reaction.

"The floor must have been hard."

Well, she wasn't getting one.

"Hn," he leaned against the wall. Shrugging a shoulder to hitch his collar higher over his neck (and she saw him do this), he listened to her rapid breathing. It had ensured her patience was thinning. Or out of breathlessness from her morning jog.

"_Really, KAI." _Lucidness ballooned between them. She faced Kai now, with narrowed eyes that fought to level his and gritted her teeth. "I am really sorry!"

"Hn."

"My uncle told me! You could've called him to pick me up if you were planning to take me home!"

"I don't remember…" Kai drawled in a quieter tone, fishing for nothing in particular in his pant pockets.

Hilary couldn't discern his lies but she was shocked, "…What?" How could he refuse something so kind? Oh, wait. Kai Hiwatari doesn't do _kind_. How could she have forgotten? It made her want to cry.

"If I were to bring you home, I'd leave you on your _doormat_," he outwardly supplied to anyone who was of their hearing range. Not that he would, but she shouldn't have fabricated stories of getting home. He had never met her uncle, by any means, but heard of him as Julia and Raul's beyblading coach two years ago.

"You are _such _a _prick_," Hilary was overcome with ire.

'_**Oh, how true.' **_

_Why is she fuming over this? She's alive._

"And you are a _hag_."

'_**Stupid boy, take that back! You don't mean—"**_

--He interjected the little voice in his mind: _Kai Hiwatari does not take his words back._

'_**He'll eat them someday!' **_

Hilary intuited the nostalgia behind his statement and it only made her angrier. "For a moment, I thought you were different."

'_**WE ARE! WE ARE!' **_

He scoffed. "Different, like every other person on this planet wants to be."

He was a lost cause, so stubborn. Hopelessness loomed over Hilary; she wasn't going to win the bet and the consequences weren't so bad… She had to give up her love for him when she didn't have any to begin with! But if she left him now, it wouldn't give her a good school image. She'd be seen as a walking STI, and not graduate as the class valedictorian over this little mishap. If she had left him now, she would prove her weakness to Julia.

Hilary hated losing: especially to Julia.

She had four days to have this serious overachiever-prick fall in love with her. And she had no clue of where to start. He had already kissed her on the cheek, once, she thought. Perhaps he felt for her last night and hated her guts today.

_Sigh. Boys are so fickle. _

Romero couldn't have lied about Kai. How Kai held her bridal-style from her front door to her room all by himself. How expressionless his face had been as Romero yelled. How she couldn't let go of his shirt—

"_Nothing happened, Romero. She's only exhausted."_

"_Are you sure about that Hiwatari!?" _

"_Yeah." _

She could hear him again, replaying in her thoughts during her sleep. Kai _had_ to be there. She _heard_ his voice, crystal clear, and here he was denying! From what she had been informed, Kai was an only child. He had no twin for no one could match up to his godly appearance—

_Ahem. _"We should spend more time together," Hilary echoed awkwardly and Kai couldn't help but glance at her proposal. Hadn't they spent lots of time? Weren't they already a couple?

He nodded, disguising his lack of certainty and commitment to her.

"Will I be seeing you later?"

'_**We practically breathe each other's air. It's suffocating.' **_

_Exactly. _

'_**She smells tasty though.' **_

_Exac—ack… _

"I have a dinner in the evening with a few of my friends," Hilary guessed that was the best form of apology he could muster. It had to suffice for now, and Hilary would have to break his heart in pieces later. For one, Kai did not show discomfort at the proffer and the mention of his comrades. The only thing out of the ordinary was the hair on the back of his neck: shot up like a pissed-off wild dog's. She couldn't see it, thank god.

Instead her eyes followed the trail of water marks she had left before their feet, her delicate jaw particularly stiff, probably considering.

He added, "They want to meet you."

"Oh… Okay," the way the corner of her lips quirk didn't seem right to Kai. He didn't want to poke further.

"Be at my house by five."

She frowned. "I don't know where it is." _Volturri Manor could be in Italy._

"One of my guys will pick you up."

Lips pursed, "Oh alright then." It was better than meeting his parents.

* * *

"No!"

**SLAM.**

The eldest Granger protested at the group at large. "That's a poor decision, I won't allow it!"

"Ms. Tatibana will be fine, you shouldn't worry. It gives you wrinkles and a handsome face such as yours can't be ruined so early." The blond woman, clad in a purple suit, did a dismissive wave of her hand and smiled at him. Cerulean blue eyes gleamed, as she was the only happy camper in the room. She gave her brown-haired husband, the school's woodwork and spiritual studies instructor, next to her, a nudge for his compliance. He shuffled papers into one neat pile and nodded.

Wishing to have higher authority, Hiro rebuked gently, "Mrs. Tate, I look out for her. Kai Hiwatari is not someone who I can trust."

"You are taking things too serious," Mr. Zagart commented in a low voice, from another part of the large table. He smirked in the dimness, irking Hiro to no end. "You are more tenacious than your mother."

"—Mr. Granger seems to forget that Kai Hiwatari is nearing the top of his classes. He is fully capable," a bespectacled man on Zagart's right added, chin resting on his intertwined fingers. A fine strand of blond neatly hung between his eyes while his spiky brown hair fiercely shot heavenward.

"Daidouji-san," Hiro began. "Hilary Tatibana _is _on top of her classes. Don't you _see_ if she **falters**—"

"The Amano siblings are an example of geniuses that remain in the school," Mr. Zagart interjected with a dark look.

"But they possess competent beyblading skills and technical knowledge that qualify in the academy. Ms. Tatibana doesn't—"

"—therefore, Mr. Hiwatari is perfect." Mr. Daidouji shot, as if Hiro hadn't said a word. He exchanged a covert glance with Mr. Zagart. "His beyblading abilities are overqualified, so is Hilary's GPA. Kai is bound to influence Hilary. If they do significantly falter within each other's company, we will see to it if they should stay at this academy or not."

"Let's vote," Mrs. Smithrite nodded to the two men from across the table. The rest of the teaching staff briefly muttered to each other before their eyes jerked back to the overseer. "All those who agree say 'Aye.'"

"Aye." It was useless to count for everyone else had seemed to comply.

"Fine!" Hiro burst out angrily, slamming the gavel down for unnecessary emphasis. The overseer, Mrs. Smithrite, reached past the young instructor and took it away from him. Hiro pouted slightly.

"Dismissed." The overseer announced before sound of chairs scraping against the floor and people rising from their seats fill the room.

"Augh, finally. I thought the moron will never shut up," one of the teaching assistants muttered, letting her ebony locks fall over her clavicle and forming an effective curtain between her and the said moron.

Mrs. Tate approached the young woman and placed a soft hand on her small shoulder. "Jessica," she began, casting a wary glance at Granger whose lip twitched. She steered the T.A. out of the threshold, pronouncing words inaudible to him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tate."

* * *

Golden eyes stared at the girl curled up in the chair, catlike, long cherry pink locks spilling over the patterned blanket tucked tightly around her form. Arms folded, the raven-haired boy stood behind the girl with her lean frame supported by the wall, gaze unfocused. She was pleased to see him, and to know he'll be around after the 14th. However, she was preoccupied at that moment.

The fire was tended to by Max, who placed dry wood and watched the orange and amber flames hiss and cackle. Ray's observant expression then lingered upon the two best friends who collectively sat on the couch in the parlor. Preoccupied did Tyson seem as well. He couldn't put to rest on how Kai's girlfriend and he had been acquainted before. There were plenty of brunettes in the world, and Ray wouldn't be surprised if Tyson had made an honest mistake.

Tyson was making attempts to meditate while Daichi continued to make a myriad of facial expressions that irked him to no end.

"Chill out Tyson," Rei admonished.

"It's too cold in here." The pinkette mumbled into the wool and Ray ran his fingers through her hair, marveling its shimmer.

"Tell Daichi to stop!"

Shifting.

Ray found his fingers and the chair in front, empty. "You're right next to him, Tyson! GO TELL HIM!" Looking over her shoulder, Mariah shot a deadly look at Ray, who paled in wordless reply. "Who was that red-haired chick?"

* * *

Abruptly, the short brown-haired girl let out a groan and threw her arms out dramatically, as if she was preparing for a lightening bolt to strike her down. "God, _why_ do you do this to me?"

"Cute," Julia replied, tossing her head to let her brown hair cascade down her back; she stuck her tongue out at her best friend and sighed. "You might as well settle with a tutor. Who wouldn't love having—"

"_Who _loves having a male peer tutor?" Hilary interjected, picking a conked out graphing calculator off the ground and inspecting it to see if it was _still_ functional.

"—a male tutor who might have better _assets_ than Kai Hiwatari," Julia finished, with a stack of textbooks neatly piled next to her elbow and a pen coiled on the other hand, jotting down barcodes.

Hilary rolled her eyes, "It's probably that whiz Kenny. Or Smithrite's son."

"Smithrite's son? …Is he even allowed to go outside?" mocked Julia, flipping another book open for barcodes. "I heard creepy things had happened to him, which could explain his introverted nature."

Hilary was suddenly fascinated. "Like, what?"

"Some abduction and millions of dollars paid as ransom. Rumors say that kid was injured so badly that he slipped into a coma for half a year. Some say this would be the reason why Kai Hiwatari is here. Attending _this _school…" Olive green eyes widened in interest, Julia obviously had researched about the topic.

A skeptical eyebrow rose and Hilary crossed her arms. "How would Hiwatari be associated to Smithrite boy?"

"It's assumed it was arranged," Julia couldn't help but frown at the textbook she held. "Kai is here to protect him."

Hilary hadn't seen the said close friends interact with each other at all. And thought of the Almighty Kai protecting some common boy in school? She let out a "Ha!" of disbelief and dragged the chair after her as she walked up to Julia and sat heavily on it, rubbing her eyes. Math homework gave her eyes excruciating pain.

"Well think about it, Hils." Julia sighed, glaring at her, "Why else would he be here?"

Hilary didn't know where to start: "Hm… It's the only "beyblading" academy close to the United States? It's significantly far from Russia, unless you count the instance where his fan girls could travel across the North Pole in less than a day and move downward like you would recall the would-be-launched nuclear missiles in the Cold War—"

"—stop being so technical, Hilary," Julia interrupted, growing impatient and insulted. Her pen had been put down. "If you knew about this, you'd drop all of your stupid theories of him."

_Why am I here? It's a beyblading academy! _Hilary was hit by a sudden epiphany. _I am not a beyblader! _

"I will find out," Hilary gave in, raising her hands up in the air. "And if I do, it wouldn't change my opinion of him. I won't see _the Light_."

The shadowy figure that had leaned against the outside wall of the classroom allowed himself to quietly chuckle. He leaned his head back against the cold wall and sighed heavily as he closed his eyes for today had been particularly tiresome. He held a thick Math textbook to his side, patiently waiting for one girl to leave the room.

Back in the classroom, her hand did little dismissive waves for Julia couldn't conceal her contempt, "Oh. I know. You _will_ lose."

"Think. Again. Freak." Hilary seethed, tempted to chuck her eraser at Julia.

"I will," an eye roll and a cat-like, all-too-knowing grin formed on Julia's face. With her arms, she lifted the heavy pile of textbooks as she made her way out. "I have to meet up with Mathilda after. Mariah has apparently skipped school today—"

"—she never skips school," Hilary stalled. The shadow, still waiting outside, inwardly cursed and clutched his temple.

Green met red, "Weird, huh?" She twisted back towards the door with books obscuring her vision, her long chocolate hair bounced and shone like the ones in Pantene commercials. Hilary smiled. The acrobat radiated beauty and grace while she sincerely lacked them. Hilary was envious.

"Boyfriend's visiting," Julia simply kept walking. "They're madly in love, she says. Later."

"See you!" Hilary called after her retreating back.

"Don't have too much fun!"

"Yeah…" Whoever rigged the draw was a complete idiot as to not regard as Julia as the fair winner. Perhaps the tension between Julia and her would be non-existent at that moment Kai was mentioned. The rivalry would dissolve if Hilary had reminded Julia that Julia had Kai on a daily basis, not her.

Julia was finally gone. Hilary felt that suicide was the best option.

"AAARRGH!" she held her hair in fistfuls, hyperventilating at the solutions before her eyes. Taking her calculator, she hopelessly punched in random numbers and cursed bitterly in her throat. Where was that tutor? She felt the tension suddenly intensify as heavy footsteps crossed the threshold.

_Kingston! Lavalier! Amano! Smithrite! ANYONE BUT— _

Hilary turned to see a boy in a long, green blazer walk slowly into the room. He surveyed the empty room and landed his purple eyes on her, last.

His eyes narrowed in sudden distaste, although he knew of her presence prior entering the door. Her face had looked like she had swallowed something rotten and gritted her teeth at him.

_Oh please, NO. _

"Sit down," she said in an annoyed voice, pushing out the chair from a table next to her with her foot. He unwillingly obliged, and placed the textbook with a _thump_ on the desktop to make his forced duty apparent.

It dripped with sarcasm: "Surprise."

"AAUUGGHHH! HOW COULD YOU, KAI?" Her piercing, utterly teeth-grinding accusation echoed in the entire school, which had slowly began the third period of classes that day. "AS IF I WANT TO SPEND ONE MORE SECOND WITH YOU!" Hilary pointed a long, powerful finger at Kai, who nearly raised his arms in defense, "I'M TRYING TO PASS A COURSE, AND YOU DAMNED WELL KNOW THAT YOU'RE DISTRACTING!"

'_**My ears are fucking bleeding!'**_

_DRANZER HAD BETTER BE IN ONE PIECE OR I'LL SNAP TALA'S NECK IN HALF. _

Kai started in a low, apathetic voice, seemingly unaffected by her banshee screech. "Granger _insisted_."

_Quick mental note: Kill Granger. Find Dranzer. _

She gripped the edge of the seat, her knuckles white and shaking, her bangs in her face and face flushed. She was near the end of her tether.

An attempt to calm her: "Look, I don't want this as much as you do." Gingerly, he pushed the textbook into her fists and averted her saucer-widened eyes that spelled out ways to die. She didn't comply with his nudging, blew little tendrils off her sight and maintained a look that could turn him into a stone.

"Come on now," in dismissive air, Kai managed under her glare. "You'll fail."

Hilary ripped Kai's textbook off of his hands and lunged it toward the wall, missing a hair from Kai's red cartilage earring. It had made an impressive crater in the plaster, with dust accumulating below it as the math book plopped open on the floor.

'_**That's fucking insane…' **_

_How the hell does she do that?_

'_**She can castrate us with her bare hands! OMIGOD.' **_

_If you don't stop __**right now**__, I will _kill _myself._

'…_**Oh no you didn't, Emo-boy. You've tried and FAILED. You can't get rid of me—' **_

_--A homicidal wench is within my arm's reach. Do you want to try out your chances?_

Shot up from her chair, she stalked angrily over to the mess of plaster and a hardcover book that remained unscathed. Huffing, she dramatically collected the heap of pages, stomped back to her desk, sat down and was still.

Taciturn, he stared back and if possible, blanched in his school uniform. Secretly, Chibi-Kai feared for his life.

'_**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!'**_

_Let's TRY to live for the next four days. _He couldn't believe how much effort was wasted on an imaginary being. He was calming himself down, which used to be uncomplicated and now he was failing, turning into emotional wreck.

'_**That's the same textbook she knocked us out with! Why did you **_**hand it**_** over to her? Oh hey, why don't you DELIVER your stupid-shit head on a silver platter while you're at it?' **_

_It's hers! I wanted to— _Kai outwardly clamped his jaw, while steam evaporated from Chibi Kai's ears.

'_**IS THIS SOME SCHEME TO MAKE THINGS EVEN BETWEEN YOU TWO? LIKE SOME CAVEMAN AGREEMENT THAT IT'S HILARY'S TURN TO CLUB YOU ON THE HEAD AND DRAG YOU TO HER PLACE AND—' **_

_If she has some sanity left in her, she'd think school first, Kai second._

'_**KAI HIWATARI IS NEVER A SECOND PRIORITY. And hello!? She's holding a potential murder weapon, DUMBASS! AND GUESS WHAT, It's SCHOOL property aimed for KAI. Unfortunately for me, I am part of YOU.' **_From Chibi Kai's observations, Hilary was a volatile female who could find makeshift weapons everywhere. Hell, her sock looked capable of strangling a grown man. He wouldn't bat an eyelash if he did find weapons hidden under her clothing. Of course, she had to take them off—

_SHUT UP! _

'_**OH WOE IS ME! This isn't a cool way to die, gay-wad! NO. IT IS NOT. I will not be assassinated by a woman! Albeit she is--' **_

_SHUT UP ABOUT HER and I wasn't planning to die! _

'_**YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! Your stupidity WILL get us killed! If I die and burn in hell, it's YOUR GODDAMN FAULT.' **_

"Math textbooks are indestructible," Hilary surrendered in a broken voice. Kai instantly snapped out of his reverie and kicked Chibi Kai into a small, dark corner in his mind. She flipped listlessly through the textbook and handed him a mechanical pencil, without sparing him an acknowledging glance. "…You wouldn't have an extra calculator now, would you?"

Kai grabbed her wrist and he gently placed it on her hand, their fingers brushing for one moment, "Keep it."

Hilary had expected him to leave after that scene but he didn't budge from his seat. Slight pink dusted her cheeks, unbeknownst to the quiet bluenette. She didn't whether it was out of embarrassment or the unintentional intimacy…

Erupting from the pit of her stomach, she sensed another blood bath about to happen. She was living out a death wish, and he seemed to enjoy every last bit.

* * *

"_Stupid_ Granger… _Stupid_ math…"

The long-haired brunette shifted the overbearing weight in her arms and sporadically tilted the heavy pile to straighten it. She breathed in the scent of paper and ink, and felt the corners of the textbooks poke little holes in her skin. Keeping an ear out for approaching footsteps, she steered herself down the hallway and dodged all doorways and opened lockers. She was a graceful acrobat doing an easy task.

She couldn't help but recall the moment she saw Kai at her way out.

Maybe she was _obsessed_.

No, Kai _loved_ her. Only her. He simply was not _aware_ of it, yet. Together, they would make a dynamic, powerful beyblading couple not in the sport but in business as well. Only four more days to go, and Julia tasted her victory fast approaching.

_I will win. _She thought in a sing-song matter, humming a small tune to herself.

Julia counted her steps, and hopped over some papers, any debris that could cause her to slip. Approaching, running footsteps, which were clearly not her own, Julia tried to dodge the individual by instinct. Propelling her feet forward, her gaze remained on the ground and she didn't realize what was ahead until it was too late.

**SMACK.**

Julia felt herself hop into something rather solid and bounced forcefully off from it. Instinctively, her arms tightened around a few textbooks and strained to keep her balance but to no avail as the books scattered over her head. She gave up on holding them; one fell on her head and then a few on the obstacle in front. Instead, she latched her arms against the obstacle and held on, whatever it was, to maintain her graceful poise. Whatever was in her way, it was a dark green color and donned black pants: a male.

Kai always wore a grey pair.

_Drat. _

Green eyes were torn from the mess on the floor and moved upwards to observe the obstruction in her path.

Naturally, seeing azures eyes and spiky blood red hair was a huge shock.

"**YOU!"** in perfect unison, they screeched and exchanged an intense look of distaste. Bottle green eyes bore through icy blues in equal level.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" **Unison.

"**I SAID—" **Unison.

"**SHUT UP." **Unison.

"**YOU FIRST!" **Unison.

"**LET ME TALK—" **Unison. A hand flew to Julia's face, muffling her shriek into the cotton fibers of his glove.

"**FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP YELLING! I'M STANDING FREAKIN' TWO INCHES FROM YOU." **He then inquired in a low voice that Julia could barely hear, "Are you hurt?"

Silence lagged. Cue the awkward staring match between a couple that absolutely damned each other's existence to the depths of hell… Julia was too focused on the incident that happened seconds before. So embarrassed of her clumsy antics to the point where it slipped her mind that she was still holding onto him.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. The cue was obvious; Julia's face contorted into an expression of disgust. Embarrassed of who might have seen them, Julia slapped his arm away and drew in long, heavy breaths. Face flushed from the lack of oxygen, she shook the strands of her orange tuft off of her sight and regained her feisty stance. Hard-balled fists clinched on her hips, Julia seethed. "Don't _ever_ touch me."

Tala shifted his weight onto one hip where his gloved hand rested, "I wasn't." Bee-stung lips painted in crimson caught his eye. He focused on it form every syllable, how tiny it was.

"**What? You stuffed your filthy hand—" **

The redhead clasped his other hand over her mouth again, leaned his head toward her face, and smirked all-too-knowingly for her girlish response. "This?" His ultramarine eyes watched her intently as their faces became dangerously close. Tala could see every patch of her skin and sought imperfections, then found none. Her sea-foam eyes were flecked with subtle copper and topaz against the golden hue of her skin that markedly contrasted his.

He couldn't help but chuckle under his breath as Julia protested loudly, attempting to pry his cold, fingers off her flushed cheeks. How he towered above her elfin frame, so _protecting_, _domineering_, an easy task of _breaking _her… but Tala couldn't resist **loving** the epiphany of their roles _changing_.

_Is this what weakness feels like, Kai? _Tala exercised in his docile state. _Exotic. _The mere word sat perilous on his tongue, and he fiercely bit it. Outwardly, he maintained a cool façade. "We're never really _touching._ There's always a minute distance between us." He explained in softest tone, had his voice allowed it.

She blinked back, aghast by his sudden softness for her. His hand off her skin, Julia stifled a relieved puff of air (avoided conveying her fear of him) while Tala marveled of her warmth.

Averting his existence, she crouched down and began gathering the textbooks into one pile. _The nerve of that guy… _Tala Valkov was _teasing _her. Glaring daggers over her shoulder, she found that Tala had bent down next to her to collect textbooks. An unreadable yet innocent expression graced his cold, chiseled features and Julia couldn't hinder her amazement. He looked… striking.

She shook her head; Julia couldn't put her cutthroat emotions aside! Before her was the boy who callously defeated her in a beyblading tournament in Rome two years ago. He planted Lightning Pegasus in the stadium's ceiling and walked away, with the same expression he had on now. It was also the first time she had laid eyes on Kai Hiwatari.

Tala wasn't as gallant as he was now. Idly, she wondered if he remembered. She probed for a sudden twitch, "Where did you get that concept from?"

"Physics." He handed a pile of three textbooks to Julia's expecting arms and gathered eight more into one of his. Julia couldn't sense any sort of uneasiness in him.

_What a dorky reply… _A little morose, Julia stood up. Tala mimicked.

He treaded slowly in front of her, "Which book closet is it at?"

"Fifth floor," she obliged to follow.

* * *

After a while, hearing his low, monotone voice instructing her and she began to comply with him, she whispered out, "Thank you." Hilary bowed her head after, wielding her blush. It was laughable, this was the only conversation where he mostly spoke and she didn't feel the urge of being volatile. Vaguely, she wondered if this was their only palpable progress with four days remaining.

'_**She's cute when she's quiet.' **_

"…Shh, just listen."

* * *

_Damn it. _

Julia found it difficult to keep up with the redhead. He made long-legged, languid strides that maintained a quick pace, while Julia half-ran with two seconds behind his feet. Considering Tala carried nine textbooks, Julia couldn't believe that he hadn't tripped on his stupid feet. Lateral line system (_Wouldn't he be a fish then? A cold fish…)_ must exist in Tala's body for he had dodged a few of his fanatics effortlessly. She had barely made it pass them, without jostling a few heads. Regardless, the fanatics were too different from Kai's.

"Damn it! If only I had flatter feet!" she hissed, restacking a book that tumbled out of her grip. She tried in vain to conceal the shortness in her breath.

"Is the _Princess_ of Simultaneous Battles out of breath?"

"NO!"

"Heh. Whatever you say," and Tala was at least ten feet away from her crouching form. He stopped and turned to look at her flushed cheeks and gleaming emerald eyes. "Hurry up. It won't be long—"

"—what do you mean?" she began a look in her eyes that teased the human, the male part of other boys. A few girly, angry screams clamored from a nearby classroom. Frozen in realization, she kept her knees from buckling. _He has fans? The jerk is _liked_? _

A smirk formed from Tala's lips that revealed sharp incisors, "You're a president of a fan club. What do _you _do?"

Julia blanched, briefly hesitated (_Oh my god, he looks like a vampire_.), and ran after the redhead who began to sprint down the corridor at an almost inhuman speed.

* * *

He set the red pen down and looked over his set of corrections in her recent calculus work. She barely passed it, and he maintained a blank expression for her sake. "So, you've got a long way to go."

"Kai…I'm really sorry," she swallowed, her lip slightly trembling. _I can't tell him I'm distracted by him!_ She couldn't bear to look at his reaction. Her fingers fiercely rumpled the even pleats of her green skirt and pale pink dusted her cheeks; she couldn't be possibly… couldn't be…

"For you being born? Yes, I am too…" the model student's voice trailed off, the hint of a facetious laugh decorating the few words uttered. Textbook closed; calculators off…

Oh, that stung.

Hilary threw her elbow into Kai's abdomen… hard. The dull sound of his pained groan broke the awkward silence; Kai seethed as he let his head and shoulders curl closer in response. "Stop saying you're sorry, stupid."

And the word slipped before she could get a grip of it.

"Sorry."

His grip loosened around her pencil, let it drop, and he nearly chuckled but came out as a choking hack.

'_**UGH. HOW MANLY OF YOU.' **_

_What the FUCK?_

'_**LOVE HURTS! BOO-YEAH!'**_

_I highly doubt _it _has anything to do with this. _

'_**SUCK IT UP.'**_

_How did it get to… _

"KAI!"

Instantaneous.

"It's fine…"

He was heaving, clutching his torso and rocking back and forth in an attempt to ease the pain, but it was nothing in comparison to what he saw in her eyes.

* * *

A tense silence descended between the two teens as they stood before the door leading to the book cupboard. In haste, the books were tucked away into the dusty shelves and re-organized according to barcode by Julia to stall for time. Tala by then had stood guard next to her, and re-located the books into a remote shelf. After much disagreement between them, Julia gave up and threw a textbook at Tala's smiling face as her consolation.

Now, both beybladers turned away from the threshold, vowing to forget their encounter--

When girlish screams ensued...

--but Tala caught her wrist, by instinct, looking in the direction of the familiar noise from earlier. He dragged her a few steps down the corridor, nearing the end of the hallway and cast Julia a sideways glance. Tala, like Kai, was particularly aware of the original blue prints of the school.

"**TALLY-VALLY!"**

"**WHERE ARE YOU?" **

"This way," and before Julia could protest, Tala had kicked the fire escape door open. Moments later, they were sprinting in unison down the fire escape stairwell as about twenty girls came into view and trailed hotly right after them. From the fourth floor set of stairs Julia peered down to the ground floor's concrete floor, hoping they'd get there sooner.

Julia panted, "It's too far. We won't escape them." By the third floor stretch, Tala had grabbed her arm, yanking her a step back and forced her to hold onto his neck.

Binding her long legs around his taunt stomach, he murmured to her to not let go and Julia couldn't disagree. Tala inclined his body over the metal railing, calculating the huge drop and Julia did the same.

"Think of it as a circus act without a safety net."

Adrenaline struck her breathless but mustered a hiss against his ear. "Just do it!"

He brought his feet under him and distributed energy among his feet and hands. Julia watched his muscles flex considerably under his suit as he heaved both their bodies over the edge. He straightened to an attentive squatting position, shrugged his shoulder to adjust his passenger's locked arms and his hands grabbed for the backs of her knees. With a grunt, Tala hopped off the railing. The whistling air deafened Julia's ears, as gravity wrenched them downward… Exhilarated, she held her breath as her body gripped tighter against his. Her eyes narrowed to search for their escape below… voices were calling his name above them. Tala landed on all fours, raising his head with his crimson bangs falling over his face.

"Hell," he gave a low, relieved chuckle. Julia attempted to unlatch herself off only to have Tala drop her in a heap on the cold floor, "As you insist, Princess."

"Asshole," she snapped, reaching an arm to slap him.

"**TALA, HUNNY!" **

"**Please come to us!" **

"**We haven't forgotten you!" **

"**Give us the girl! We're the only ones for you!" **

Tala moved to a stop in front of her, yanking her to a standing position by clutching her upper arm. She shoved him aside and continued to anticipate the products of hell that had wanted to attack her. As the girls were only two floors above them, the duo stepped back slowly to gain distance, breath held, Julia waiting—

"There is only one place where there are no classes." Julia gave him a searching look and in reply, Tala had opened the green, fire exit door sounding off the alarm. Because of the sound and its proof as a school violation, students above began to hesitate continuing their pursuit. Just as Tala had thought from his experiences with Kai, no rabid fan girl would let school get in the way of their obsession. His cobalt irises lingered onto Julia, thoughtful.

"It's cold!" Julia shivered at the frozen chill wafting against her exposed skin. Inwardly cursing for not wearing a better wardrobe, the brunette noticed that the redhead was eyeing her, leering.

She choked out: "WHAT—ARE YOU SMIRKING FOR?"

The redhead sauntered off out of the door, leaving his fangirls to stare after her.

With a heavy scowl Julia jogged after him in the snow, and he occasionally glanced at her over his shoulder with that same strange smile on his face. She thought to herself… _God, what's the word?_

"You _dare _to leave _me_?"

_Sexy?_

* * *

A/N: What happened the night before? The gang's all here…why? Who is the red-haired chick? How did Kai end up as Hilary's tutor? Why does Kai have weird bruises? What is Brooklyn up to? Tala and Julia…? OHH ALL THOSE QUESTIONS! You don't have to answer them… unless you want to. :D

*The new names and faces you've seen in this chapter are not OC's, they're either from another series of Beyblade or was part of the original manga that the anime team took out.

*I had a hard time characterizing Julia and Tala without sounding KaiHil but I think I failed a little. Anyway, TalJul needed some loving and will get more. They do make a sexy couple, it seems. HAHA WATCH OUT, KAIHIL! LOL.

*Words for next chapter are green, bondage, bad Tala, detention, art, dinner, my next hated pairing like NaruSaku, then KaiHil, TalJul…

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you review your thoughts, questions, rants, or a hi…!


	11. Day 3: Devil's Advocate

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Happy New Year to my lovely muses, amigas and readers. :) This story is ever promising. Oh my god. I'm very excited. Like insanely excited that there should be 10 of me working on this story as each chapter has become draining for me.**

A tribute to Hetalia: Axis Powers

Omake Theatre:

Max (US): Okay guys, it's nice to see you all in the UN meeting. I have a new idea with how to solve global warming! I consider that we should totally stop drilling for oil that heat our homes and fuel our cars, and then move south!

Tyson (Japan): That's a great idea—

Miguel (Switzerland): There you go again, Japan! State your own opinion!

Japan: That's ironic, coming from you, Swiss!

Mathilda (Liechtenstein): B-b-back off my brother!

Johnny (UK): That's a ridiculous idea. You are an idiot, America. Many people will either die or hit poverty! Have you been talking to Canada, again— BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH…

US: What the hell do you know you stupid, stiff-lipped SCOT! I'm the hero! BLAH BLAH BLAH…

UK: YOU UNGRATEFUL FRECKLE FACE! SHOVE A HAMBURGER DOWN YOUR THROAT AND SHUT UP!

Oliver (France): I'll just oppose both of you, since I'm more gentlemanly and mature. *flicks hair*

UK and US: WHAT!

France: Be men and just love each other. ;)

UK: *strangles France* Do you think I've forgotten that…!

Julia (Aragon, Spain): Men are idiots. Castille, we're taking over this meeting. THE UN IS OURS!

Raul (Castille, Spain): Bu-b-b-but…!

Aragon: Russia, aren't you going to say something to those idiots?

Kai (Russia): Scare the weak until there is nothing left of them. *evil laughter* *stares at the three Baltic States*

Bryan (Lithuania): OMG.

Spencer (Estonia): *gulp*

Wyatt (Latvia): *tears*

Tala (Belarus): Don't do that, Kai.

Russia: *pales* It's fun though.

Ray (China): Aiyah. America and Scotland are at it again. How about some snacks, gaiz? :D

UK and US: Don't want any! :(

Mariah (Taiwan): I'll have some if you marry me, Ray!

China: *twitch*

Taiwan: Are you all right!

Belarus: Speaking of being one, let's get married, Russia!

Russia: N-no thanks. *glowers at the three Baltic States*

Cenotaph (Egypt): I'm dead but still paranoid after the Suez Crisis. I hate Italy, France, Germany and UK. Especially Italy, I hope you sink first.

Enrique (Italy): IT WAS ONE BEY-BATTLE! YOU SORE LOSER! ONE!

Eddy (Africa): There's still world hunger where I'm at.

Africa and Egypt: THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL ARE WE ALLOWING YOU MORONS TO MOVE SOUTH! *joins into the rumble*

Garland (Greece) and Mystel (Sicily): *doze off since they are literally Mediterranean and Italy is already and only welcomed*

Brooklyn (Ireland): Let's destroy all Protestants and Jews. AND RULE THE WORLD.

Robert (Germany): Ahaha. A colleague, finally. Let's find the next Roman Empire. *high five*

Greece: *wakes up* *punches Ireland on the face*

Sicily: *kicks Germany in his sleep*

Emily (Hungary): I've been ignored long enough.

Claude (Austria): Oh, this was such a bad idea. Romania, say something!

Ozuma (Romania): Romania will suck your blood.

ALL COUNTRIES: *freeze* O_O

End

Note: Global warming issue is based off the movie "Day After Tomorrow." Not all characters are based on their correct countries except for Ozuma, Robert, Eddy, Majestics, G-Rev, and F-Dynasty. UK recalls a time when France asked for his hand in marriage. Most of the characters are in character. This is strictly humor so please laugh.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Day 3: Devil's Advocate**

**

* * *

**

Goose bumps dotted Julia's skin as Tala dragged both of them out of the first school building and trekked across the untouched, two-feet of snow in the junior football field and into dense foliage. They stopped at the foot of a building, hidden in a small forest of pine. Narrowing her eyelids into a squint and her hands clearing away snow from her skirt, the brunette shuddered with an angry grunt at the redhead. His shoulders were propped against the edifice, built out of glass, three stories high and glistening under the winter sun. A smug smirk graced his features; unfazed by the winter chill that iced up her blood.

A whine. "Honestly, you can't…"

Standing away from the building, he revealed the doorway. "Chill out." Laugh. "Pun unintended." Tala yanked the glass door open, and pushed Julia's frightened form through the threshold.

The brunette, admonishing quietly him in her starched white and green clothes, bit back her thanks. The inside was warm and balmy; pent up searing air made her sweat like dew on freshly watered roses. The light bouncing and reflecting off the glass and steel walls made her eyes sore. Body basking in the warmth, Julia felt repugnance well up inside of her.

With the door closed and the bitter draft capped, the Russian stared at the bag of potting soil next to the door, not really seeing anything. It had only been a few days since his violent come across with Julia. Despite the argument and bruises, Tala couldn't keep his distance from her. Surprisingly, Tala found that he enjoyed his schoolmate's company and that they could get along quite well during relevant fiascos.

He looked up when he heard soft footsteps on the dirt.

Julia rubbed her arm, "What is this place?"

"It's an old beystadium that was once part of the student facilities."

"I have never been in here—"

"This place was locked down."

"…It's completely isolated but easily accessed," Julia muttered to herself while Tala gawked, offended by her short attention span. "This place is perfect for the club." Tsking, the redhead opted to snatch the wrist of the chatterbox and ran. They ran for two good minutes through patches of long grass and marshes before Julia repulsed out of his grip. She stayed still for seconds, panting and staring at her mud-covered shoes. Red fringes untamed and green eyes glared, Tala took her wrist into his hand and squeezed it.

"I am not out to hurt you."

She was never the type to conceal her contempt. "Well, I am to you."

He wanted to wave his arms like a windmill caught in a tornado and spit out nails. "Stop acting like an idiot! Those girls after the _both_ of us!" the redhead seethed.

She placed a fist against her chest and shook her head, "WHY ARE THEY AFTER ME! I AM NOT _YOU_!" She found her wrist loosened from his iron grip and hanging loosely at her side.

Cyber Tala mode. "Because. You are Julia Fernandez, the only other girl besides Ming-Ming Love who may end up with Kai Hiwatari."

"ARE THEY BLIND? I'M NOT _WITH_ KAI HIWATARI!"

"Since you lost the draw and your best friend currently dates him, other girls had assumed you've gotten weak. They had gone on to Ming-Ming's side."

Julia interjected with a swinging punch to his shoulder: "And just _how_ do you know all of this?"

He did not flinch.

"Answer me!"

Blink. Tala: "Kai isn't the only famous one around here."

The Academy had somehow categorized its celebrities of all kind by wealth and power. The only reason why Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer had ranked high on the ladder was Kai.

"For you to lose to Hilary, who isn't of a prestigious breed or talent, you've taken a blown in the hierarchy. You may see yourself as the _Princess_ but Kai hasn't blinked an eye at your existence for two years. Now he _fatefully_ ends up with Hilary. Of all girls in this school she is the purest form of a commoner."

A whisper came from her: "I don't want to think of it like that."

"You do." The redhead bit back a smug smirk and shoved his hands in his pant pockets contemplatively. With a tumbling sigh, he craned his neck back toward the ceiling and closed his eyes. Julia could see the pale white stretch of his skin and the constricted Adam's apple. "Hilary is not interested and yet, she wastes all this time alone with him."

She couldn't disagree, "She didn't want him."

Eyes glued onto her with great intensity, Tala lowered his chin and raised an arched eyebrow. "You _are_ the Princess."

She laughed. "They only have four days left! I shouldn't worry!"

"Kai can change his mind."

"I…I-Impossible! Even _I_ know he's too stubborn for change!"

A hollow rustling…

An angry Julia whirled around with a coiled fist—someone_ is in here…_

She couldn't tell its exact location because of the surrounding dead foliage. The soil was peaty, damp and sandy; altogether poor conditions to grow anything edible. It was too humid.

"What was it, you say?" Tala asked quietly; Julia did not answer right away but lowered her fist.

"…The wind or something…" She didn't believe it, nor did Tala who then stood directly in front of her. They stayed still for long, several seconds, guarding each other's backs.

"…He won't change his mind."

A snicker overcame Tala's calm façade and formed his fingers around her tiny wrist. Julia found his expression vague, like the rest of him. "Let's go."

He nudged her, and she looked over her shoulder again before letting him pull her forward. Although resentful toward him, she didn't say anything as he kept his hand locked tightly around her wrist as they ran.

Caught on a mid-step Julia froze—

* * *

A very popular cyan-haired girl perched at the edge of a marble fountain, situated in the centre of the main floor in a separate science building. Brooklyn had assumed a very stoic position; feet planted firmly on the cobblestones, shoulders bent inward and his head dug into those stupid plans.

"Aw I'm sure she's okay…"

He had sworn to burn the original blue prints of the 900-acre Academy grounds after his little scheme. However, he reconsidered after one of the fanatics reported that Tala had taken Julia hostage and jumped off a three-storey drop. Soon after, the pair had run off into the greenhouse just as planned.

A second time, Brooklyn perused every millimeter of each print, determined, to find empty stadiums, warehouses or dingy dungeons to stockpile corpses of those females who've had failed him. They had put an innocent girl in danger, which happened to determine his future.

Now she was stuck in a greenhouse with the most detestable redhead in the planet.

Fingers pulled at his ginger locks, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE WITH HIM? WHAT KIND OF SICK TWIST OF FATE IS THIS?" Aquamarine irises glared heavenward, frightening a flock of on-looking fan girls to run to their next classes.

"Calm down!" the 'Queen' Ming-Ming pulled out a random fan boy's rucksack and chucked it at Brooklyn; he smirked as he deftly avoided it, but the hovering panic made its way back to his face. With wool-clad arms tightly folded against her chest, 'Queen' Ming-Ming pouted. "God, it's like you have a split personality."

She went unheard. "SHE CAN GET HURT OR RAVAGED! HE'S AN IDIOT! HE'LL LEAVE HER TO DIE! I WILL NOT HESITATE TO SEND HIM INTO A COMA! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Duh. Why didn't you do _that_ in the beginning?"

Brooklyn withered, "…Julia wasn't involved." Ming-Ming shook her head disapprovingly.

"So?" her voice pierced the tension too chirpily. "Why are you so suddenly intent about her wellbeing? You should focus on _my_ plan of getting Kai to marry me."

Rolling the blueprints into a neat scroll, Brooklyn had managed a listless expression. "You can get Kai and my revenge. Tala is an obstacle and Julia is a liability. I can get kicked out of this school and written off the will!"

Ming-Ming cooed; a few, nearby fan boys swooned at such heavenly sound. "Are the red hair and blue eyes bothering you? Be honest, Brooklyn Mase—"

"—NO! SILENCE!" Steam fumed from his ears.

* * *

Julia felt a long vine creep up her ankle; it wormed up her lean calf and thorns embedded themselves past white knee-high stockings and into her flesh, completely halting her. She turned and earned a whip with a branch across her face—

On cue, Tala moved to pull her free but another vine smacked him square on his chest, sending him backward and away from the brunette who screamed in pain.

Tala had forgotten, the beystadium reacts to the power of a nearby bit beast and turns it into thermal energy to revive the plants. The greenhouse was forbidden when the plants had adapted to eating humans; hence the steel bars mixed into the glass to make an indestructible but conspicuous cage. An increase of heart rate makes it easier for the plants to sense human pheromones to track prey.

"**THOSE STUPID BITCHES LED US HERE!"** she fell to the earth and another vine attached to her other leg, binding her limbs together. She dug her nails into the ground and wrenched her upper body upward in vain attempt to pull herself free.

She saw Tala as the nearby shrub dragged him closer and closer, and his theorized superhuman strength seemed so ineffective than they should have been… "Julia!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Julia screeched in one breath, twisting awkwardly for the vine had a painful hold on her leg. Placing her fingers just inches from the vine, Julia reached toward the holster beneath her skirt. Bared in the palm of her hand was her purple beyblade, unused, and while she loved it with a passion, it was the only way to get out herself out and to put a stop to the vine that was dragging her along like a child with a sled—

It had been known to slice right through steel.

The moist vine, dotted with short sharp feelers, pierced the skin of her fingers as she grasped it. She made a few blows at it, severing most the binds around her leg and cutting her hand open. She lost the beyblade in the process nto one of marshes. Ignoring the throbbing pulse in her calf, she got onto her feet and ran the opposite direction.

She didn't get far.

Several girls barricaded her path and just then, Julia had realized that the vine was sprouting and growing, now well attached to her thigh and snaking up her side.

"Mierda!" Julia let out a scream and jerked at the vine as it dug another deep thorn into her flesh, this time her thigh. She yanked at it. Girls crowded around her flies, each holding out a length of rope and surgical tubing. They first tied her at the waist with her arms, pulling her as she kicked and fought to unleash her spleen at them. She threw her elbow into one of the girls' chest, hard, after seeing Tala dangling over the giant, welcoming mouth of a Venus flytrap, a few meters away.

He was unconscious.

_What the hell was this place!_ "TALA! WAKE UP!"

Tala was dropped in.

The snapping shut of the plant's mouth had sent her mind into tumult. That did not _just_ happen.

Gawking in disbelief, her back roughly hit the ground. "Yo mataria tu!" If only there had been a hand to find among the twenty; instead her hands were bound by surgical tubes and rope and she swore at them and twisted like a fish to escape.

Julia forced her feet apart and flung her arms through the elastic bonds in vain. "STOP! WHO TOLD YOU—"

The tears were clear, ripping in the reeds.

All eyes were set on the giant Venus flytrap; leaves were slashed off and apart in ribbons and vines were sliced in large chunks to land on the ground. The entire twenty-foot plant collapsed, its remaining vines twisting and writhing. The lovely opening flowers lay motionless on the ground, hidden behind the dense dead plant material and long grasses.

Suddenly the girls screamed as one of the opened flowers roused and was thrown at their direction, passing dangerously over their heads. It landed with a great BOOM at a proximity from the fleeing fans. A staggering Tala emerged from the long grasses and into the clearing, not as injured as Julia had expected. Part of his ensemble had been digested and blue eyes were glassy under the fluorescent lights.

She flinched as Tala's body landed heavily, next to her; struggling with her feet and wincing against the lashing elastic. Left arm covered with the thorny vine, Tala fumbled with the rope. She nudged his head with her nose and he groaned, raising his face to see her. A surprised screech left her mouth as the decapitated blossom, several feet away from them, moved.

**"GODDAMN IT, WOMAN. I'M RIGHT HERE!"**

**

* * *

**

"Don't try to stand!"

"I'll live."

The door opened and shut quickly, someone had slipped in, probably hoping not to disturb the silence—Hilary hadn't bothered to check. Their footsteps seemed light and whomever it was made their way down the rows, stopping at intervals. Hilary didn't realize it was male until she had twisted her neck over her left shoulder, saw brown eyes widen, and then their legs: grey.

"Smith…rite," the Russian managed in a breathless voice.

"Do you have them?"

Hilary saw Kai's slate-blue locks rustle softly against his cheeks in protest.

"Kai!" The said boy scolded. Sidestepping, Hilary made room for the newcomer. He slipped his bag off his shoulder and knelt down on one knee to examine Kai's wounded state. Their closeness was unfamiliar to Hilary. He sounded too distraught for a casual observer: "Man, why didn't you come to class? You should've told me, what my mother is going to say to this—"

Skimming slowly upward at a length of flesh, his eyes met Hilary's and felt his face flush. "Oh. Oh! I see now… You're with—" He broke off, genuinely concerned (embarrassed) and fished out a bottle of capsules from his pant pocket.

_Jerk. Jerk. Jerk! Tutoring me as an excuse to miss class! Wait until you can stand, I'll break the rest of your ribs!_

"What are those?"

The white cap slipped from his fingers like butter and tumbled to the floor, ignored, "Painkillers." Red and blue capsules skittered out from the bottle as the boy took two into his fingers. Curtly, Kai brought his palm forward and let the capsules fall into it. Hilary bit her lip and watched in shock as Kai popped them into his mouth and swallowed.

_He takes those in like candy._

Throat dry, Kai didn't speak but nodded mutely in thanks. Smithrite, on the other hand, grew frantic as his other hand rummaged through his caramel-colored satchel and pulled out a bottle of water. "Here, drink up."

Kai nodded and took a long swig, the bottle cool to his touch.

Smithrite doted, "You had me worried." He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Sorry I couldn't come earlier."

Kai wiped his mouth, "It was only a relapse."

"Thank goodness I had the spare prescription."

A cough. "I'll be fine."

Zip. "So you say. If I hadn't seen you through the window…"

The two of them had seemed to be in good terms, as rumors had stated. He was the venerable and intellectual Smithrite boy. He had the cleanest reputation in the entire campus: an active role in outreach projects (Coordinator), student parliament (Treasurer), yearbook journalism (Senior Editor), and just for being so damn nice. Sugary words were useless to describe him. It was a relief, to Hilary, that Kai had befriended such a person. He sounded less appalling to her father.

"Oh!" The boy spun wildly to her direction, beaming, and extended his hand toward her. "People generally label me as Smithrite. Please call me Wyatt. Kai has showered Miss Hilary affection and I should to."

At this, Kai's countenance turned grim. Dodging his perusal glare, the female brunette felt the corners of her lips lift in pleasure. "Why thank you, Wyatt," Hilary chirped, shaking his hand. "Please, no formalities."

A ringing, warm laugh. "I insist—"

"Ahem." Both faces looked to see that Kai had made ample effort to stand upright. His balance quivered. She gasped, clearly startled as he jumped back, put a hand against a desk to steady himself. He felt his face flush like a wounded toddler.

Whispering, Hilary couldn't find the right words, "Um. Uh…"

Annoyance etched in his face, "Get away." He tried to walk away but Hilary grabbed his arm, hindering movement for both of them.

"Sit down! Obviously you're still in pain!" They both knew Hilary was steeling herself for him; the way her knuckles strained into white from holding his arm.

Kai detached her arm off his and at once, her loud then lilting voice had diminished into defeated, little sighs: "Take care." He stared into her eyes, scrutinizing for any false motive but found none. Hilary was still staring at him, selfless empathy etched into every line of her face. Guilt contorted it into a sympathetic look for him. She didn't even know me, Kai raged.

_You don't hate her. Save it up for the person who deserves it._

Willed to avoid her eyes, Kai allowed Wyatt to lift some of his weight. Wyatt helped Kai put his arm over his shoulder and Kai tried his best not to seethe in pain.

"Where is he going, Wyatt?"

"My mother would like to see him in the clinic. You needn't worry."

"See you tonight," Kai muttered, slinging his bag over his shoulder and nodding to Wyatt. They walked around the tables and up the aisle to the hell he would deal with for the next few hours.

Wyatt, his ward, had eased on a cheerful grin for too long that it irked him. "She's a great girl. She cares a lot about you."

When Kai glanced back in the window of his classroom, Hilary sat on a desk and stared at the door from which he had exited, chin resting on her fist in deep thought.

_It happens everyday. She isn't special._

"Hah."

* * *

"Can you get your hands free?" Tala quelled another flinch as the elastic cracked like a whip, whistling too close to her face. She raised an eyebrow in return.

"What a question," she said, blowing a stray carroty lock to clear her vision, a pretentious grin gracing her lips. Tala returned it, equally sly, and Julia mentally reminded herself to stop grinning at him but it didn't work. A head shake: "Do you have something in mind?"

_Oh god, do I. _Tala noted, watching her fingers work through the ropes and elastic bands as best as she could. The bondage… _Can you stay like that? _Eventually, he freed himself and prepared to maim the fan girls with his bare bands while the tacks dragged across his flesh.

"Wait!" she snapped. He cast a withering look. "Stay down."

Remained on the ground, Tala glared at her, hoping that she knew what she was doing because so far, she wasn't putting on a very good show. Julia kept her hand steady and he watched her try to slip her fingers underneath the latex tubing to free herself. Struggling to multitask, she tossed her head angrily and Tala continued to stare at her face. "It's…too… tight."

On cue, Tala glanced at his watch. "Princess, you're an acrobat not an escape artist."

Julia felt the series of latex tighten around her body. Every inch of fabric stuck to her skin, beads of sweat trickled down the line of her jaw and she drew panted breaths. The elastic could cut her circulation off completely as her skin hinted blue. Wet, slimy noodles, she thought of at that moment. A small, tumbling groan escaped her lips—

"STO-OP!" he yelled.

Muscles flexed, she gritted her teeth: "Tala! Shut up! Let me show how this Infanta (1) does it."

Then Tala kept his mouth shut and kneeled low to keep up appearances. Now he wasn't even sure why he yelled at her to begin with…or what he said 'stop' for. His instinct dictated a very cold shower in the locker rooms was to be held soon. As for the brunette, she had rolled onto her stomach, slithering toward with her shoulder blade jutted out the elastic. However, Julia was stuck after a few seconds.

Flushed and even more furious that she could not free herself, the entranced boy could not suppress an amused smirk. She was in pain, but it was pretty funny…

"You're failing, _Infanta_."

"Idiota! This is _hilarious_. Do _something_!" she threw herself awkwardly at him, and sank her teeth into his hand. He let out a noise somewhere between a growl and quiet laughter. He tried to ignore the shiver down his spine, and without pulling his other hand from her mouth, he worked with the coils holding her; he ripped them slowly off and felt her grip loosen. Elastics cracked against them, hurting both him and Julia (small spastic cries in short intervals and Tala more so needed that shower _just because_). Seriously disheveled, Julia looked up to the redhead, her chest heaving from ragged breathing and let her lips drag softly over the skin of his hand. Electric waves went through his spine—

"YOU!"

She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her; flat on her back she landed, knees still bent out, which, while she was flexible, still was uncomfortable. He examined her carefully, distracted by the quaint little smile toying with her lips. "Stop it." He warned.

Coolly, flat on her back, Julia pulled his remaining tie and surveyed his countenance with a look of indifference. She stared at him intensely and roamed his body as if trying to keep a perfect picture past the wool and cotton. Jade orbs hovered deliberately on the gap of his shirt for a tense moment before they rose to his cold blue ones.

"Football?" A button came lose from his shirt, then another.

Nod. Response.

Giggle. She found it amusing.

He found himself staring down at well-defined legs, refined from years of running, training and stretching. If any 'normal' boy (Enrique) had been there, he would have said to take that girl.

As if the romantically retarded boy could pull off such a bold move.

She threw at him with the strength she possessed and caught him off guard; he was on his back.

Julia burst out in giggles at Tala's outburst: "YOU!"

"ME? This _Infanta_ wins today," Julia retorted, lowering herself on top of him, laughing in his face. His fingers coiled around her wrists, Tala smirked too, now repeating and slamming her to the floor again.

"Sorry, this _Idiota _ain't a loser." The boy said in a voice low and rough. She sucked the blood from her bottom lip with a loud smuck. Forget he had considered. The wench, he was sure of it, was a reincarnation of a sadistic witch. He took a double take at her disheveled form, so bruised, small, helpless…

He petted the humid tresses that crowned her face in uncultivated disarray.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

A voice sounded from what seemed very far away… "JULIA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Her strength kicked in again and damn it, Tala was again on his back. Slowly she untangled her legs from his and wrapped them around his sides, thighs tensing against him. Her smile widened after she felt him stiffen unnaturally beneath her. "Are we doing this until someone breaks their back?"

Tala held the white material, she wore, in his fingers like pliable material. Hot breaths fanned against his skin as he pulled her close into him, at which she complied with the proximity, and gritted his teeth.

_Don't do it, Tala. Stay in control._

He nudged his nose into her collarbone and she inhaled sharply, "Maybe."

(Silence.)

"Get off her, Valkov."

* * *

The silence grew around the boys as they sat gingerly on the bed in the school clinic while the woman who bore a striking resemblance to Wyatt towered over them, hands on her hips. Grinning, Wyatt was first to plug his ears from the eerie banshee shrill anticipated. By his side, Kai's face grew withdrawn as he would've preferred going to hell and back.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" the Smithrite mistress fumed at Kai, mostly.

'_**You see…he wasn't.'**_

_You're on my side!_

'_**Regarding your idiocy, we can never agree on the same grounds.'**_

_I am not an idiot—_

'_**Only some parts are missing! AHAHA.'**_

"Please, mother." Wyatt reasoned but the elder Smithrite ignored her offspring.

"You came home with bruises? What are you doing? ARE YOU LISTENING! HIWATARI!"

_I AM YOU! YOU ARE ME!_

'_**-WE ARE AN UNHAPPY ENTITY.' **_Chibi Kai continued in a singsong voice and flicked the older Kai's head with his tiny fingers. _**'We adored Barney, remember.'**_

"AS THE HEIR, YOU OUGHT TO BE—"

"Multitalented: I can talk and piss you off at the same time," the bluenette supplied with a deadpanned expression while Wyatt coughed back hysterics.

Spitting fire, Mrs. Smithrite barked back: "Mr. Hiwatari, you are exhibiting inexcusable behavior in front of my son!"

"Aa." Kai mumbled, the ghost of a smirk gracing his lips. His knees moved toward the direction of the exit. "So be it."

'_**I intend to live forever—so far, so good.'**_

"Get your act together please, young master-"

"—Don't call me that."

A reflex: Mrs. Smithrite bowed slightly in apology. "The Head Master will hear about this."

"Yeah. You do that," Kai shot back, already poised to spring up from his seat. "All I ever get around here is royal treatment right down to my ass! Fuck this hellhole!" With that, he walked out of the room, breathless.

Mrs. Smithrite placed her hand against her forehead and sighed while Wyatt rubbed circles on her other hand with his thumb. "Oh mom. She's a sweet thing. Hilary, that is."

"I must be patient...He doesn't have a mother." She reminded herself over and over and over…

* * *

That evening.

"Tonight is the Wilshire Event. All of your clients and some photographers are present so you'd better have manners. They will announce the extension of the company into restaurant chains, which you had bought last month."

He kept a contemplative hand under his chin while the other made duck-snapping motions at Alphonse. Kai clearly had no interest. The old butler deflated in defeat as the corporate teenager stared listlessly at the images of bright lights, skyscrapers and busy traffic swimming by his window. Pale skin and silvery locks brushing against the cold glass, his crimson eyes focused on the concrete sidewalks and the people. Perched on the next street corner, a hot dog stand was bustling with people around his age who lounged in small intimate groups.

He tried to concentrate onto their faces but they were clouded by his condensed breath of air. A hand made a futile attempt clear it before the image from his window swam away.

At Alphonse's shove of Kai to the other door, the vehicle made a full stop.

On cue with the blinding flashes, screams and the passenger door pulled open, the boy stepped out of the limousine, clad in a soft black suit fitted close to the body. He briefly straightened out the narrow notch lapels of his coat while the cameras' lens focused on the lean lines and the severe silhouette of sex appeal he had cast before the prying, salivating she-wolves. He hesitated for a moment but the car drove away.

Shortly after, another car pulled over in the same spot as his and Alphonse carefully led his date out of the vehicle. She bowed politely in thanks, before straightening out the lace and rayon dress that hugged her entire form. Slowly, she walked towards him, earning only silence from the crowd.

His eyes widened in shock. Kai didn't speak, but gestured wordlessly at Hilary's attire. Both teens stood across from Alphonse. She had a terrified look and inquired, "What, does it make me look fat?"

"No, it makes you look—" Kai noticeably bit his tongue to cover up his almost-compliment. Sparing Alphonse a warning glare, he found a piece of dust flittering in the air interesting. God, Tala had rubbed off on him.

"Makes me look…?"

"Nothing," he ended the conversation. Only a microscope could view his blush.

Alphonse glanced askance to Kai then smiled at the brunette, "You look beautiful, Miss Hilary."

The lovely companion bowed in thanks but could not erase the worry lines etched in her skin. Kai had completely blocked off her presence as he took a stoic gait ahead of her.

He had carefully rehearsed his musings before entering the threshold.

_Tyson has clearly lost weight in the past couple of months. _Actually, he hasn't, because he's nearly doubled in size.

_Rei is looking increasingly distinguished, more like a beyblading champion by the day. _Right: same hidden dragon pose and no haircut for eighteen years. Honestly.

_Max is an example to all the young people out there. _Not high on sugar. If there are more freaks like him and Tyson, Kai would most likely move out of town again. This time, his whereabouts would remain disclosed.

_Kenny has obviously pursued another hobby. _Like watching porn, because his eyes had reduced to a microscopic pair of dots from staring at Dizzi for too long…

_Daichi is the finest specimen of human male that Kai has come across for his age. It must be owed to Tyson's complex training. _By knocking down soda cans and several whacks on the head from the kendo stick. The mongrel looks like something that got into a fight with a flock of pigeons and lost.

Kai briefly collected his thoughts and theorized their opinion of him.

_Kai doesn't look so much like a crazed serial killer anymore. _Yes, if you disregard the tendencies to magically have his grandfather's belongings be set on fire just to imagine them to be Voltaire, and the way he strokes his beyblade Dranzer when he thinks no one else is looking — then yes, definitely improving.

Oh god. He was not going to past the sanity test.

"At such a young age, he has extended the company beyond Voltaire's expectations—" He did not remember giving consent to any of the speaker's claims of purchase. "Tonight, we celebrate the extension of the company into the restaurant industries. Please everyone, welcome Mr. Hiwatari and the lovely Miss Tachibana."

Together on the mezzanine and Hilary linked by his arm, the brunette tried a shy wave and a bright beam to the applauding guests in the hall. She was well aware that she was not in the center spotlight (never will be) but someone had to appease the crowd with bliss and to acknowledge Kai's new corporate underlings. The couple descended the stairs and moved around the room, stopping at each table to shake hands and exchange greetings. Hilary, who most of the time opted not to get involved, was smothered with small talk for corporate men took no risks of displeasing their CEO.

Teenage children of businesspersons showered her with compliments about the dress. Older couples had returned her recognition with her congratulatory musings as if she were a commoner engaged to marry the Hiwatari fortune.

"A great spouse that Mr. Hiwatari will be."

"He can provide you well for the rest of your life. You are a lucky young woman."

Once in every few seconds, Hilary would glance at Kai to tell them otherwise but he did not. He plastered on a pleased smile and ushered Hilary to another table.

_I'm smiling. This should scare everyone._

'_**You look as if you are in intense pain.'**_

Kai's left eye violently twitched at one of the corporate men, halting the man in the middle of his compliment. Because there was nothing more disturbing than a Kai Hiwatari with a goofy grin. That was just inhumane and wrong in the presence of small children.

His petrified companion shot him a wide-eyed worried look and gave his arm a light squeeze. When the man's surprised expression escalated into pure horror, Hilary quickly excused it with a light laugh. "He hasn't been sleeping well since school has been a killer lately… Pardon us."

_WHAT THE HELL. I. AM. NOT. IN. PAIN._

'_**Why are you thinking of marriage, family, and that girl next to you and the things you wished you could have and do like normal people? BOO-YEAH!'**_

He felt summersaults rolling in his stomach as he excused himself to the next table with Hilary in tow. "Thank you, Mr. Boulanger," she called out.

_SHUT UP. I WON'T LET YOUR MINDLESS SHIT GET THE BETTER OF ME._

'_**What you do on your own time's just fine. My imagination's much worse; I just never want to know.'**_

_The SOLE reason why you exist—_

'_**Are you thinking what I'm thinking that I think that you're thinking I'm thinking because if you think that I think what I think I'm thinking then we've got a problem?'**_

Kai swore a fuse blew up somewhere in his brain.

Finally, Alphonse and les deux maîtres d'hôtel led the couple to their table where the brunette had met with a completely different crowd.

"KAI!" All five boys exclaimed. It was the first time Kai had been addressed like that in public.

They were clearly not his underlings. She had recognized the black-haired Chinese boy who Mariah had mentioned before, dressed in a denim Mandarin shirt concealed with a black two-button jacket and slacks. A Cheshire-cat grin played on his lips and his golden eyes gleamed, utterly pleased. _Wow, he really is handsome... _

A fleshy tint warmed Kai's skin and the heavy darkness in his eyes lifted. His jaw had relaxed but allowed no smile to tug at his lips. He let out an amused grunt and continued to their table first. The brunette shrank in her heels and her fingers fumbled in tiers of lace as she hopelessly waited on him.

Kai spun around for one moment, gaze set on her, "Do you mind if she's with me, guys?"

"Of course not."

From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of an oddly familiar face. His lips shifted but the words moved slow and inaudible as pure shock overcame her senses. Brown irises examined her as a boy at his prime leered knowingly at her. Her eyesight must have fooled her because she couldn't imagine the boy she knew had grown up to be so…different.

He shot out of his chair and walked toward her.

Inching further from a very confused Kai, Hilary choked out nervous laughter, "Tyson…is that you?"

"Hey Hils, long time no see!"

_Hils?_

'_**Those two know each other!'**_

An ecstatic Daichi jumped upon the table, earning several confused glares in the room. Such a rarity: Kai's attention was hooked towards Daichi. The tiny boy's index finger trembled at Hilary's stunned expression, "That thing has a name!"

Pause.

"Are you really a vampire!"

Rei surveyed the boy of the evening grow steadily angrier and mused at the romanticized ward the Russian had so strongly wanted to protect. The little brunette fought to uphold her composure, maintained a smiling façade while her hands formed fists in her dress.

Kai stared up at _that little bastard_ and _I'll carve out his kneecaps with a rusty blade _and _damn, Chibi's rubbing off me _and _Hilary stands there, ogling at Tyson_ and speaking of which, _why am I so upset about?_

Kai slammed his hands on the table and prepared to spear the boy with a fork; Rei grabbed Kai's wrist and Daichi took the intervention to flounce out, a few security men scurrying after his heels.

"LET ME AT HIM!"

"Leave him alone, Kai!" Tyson intervened, finally, standing next to a very-confused Hilary. "He doesn't know much. He's an idiot."

He glared back at the two affectionate comrades, mostly at Hilary. "Well, that sounds like a plan," Kai snorted quietly.

Golden eyes jerked uneasily around the room, "Quiet down, guys."

"Daichi's just a kid, you prick."

"Shut the hell up! You pathetic excuse for a—"

"_Kai," –_and the said boy turned and glowered—Max warned with effort to curb his vicious tongue and at once, Kai noticeably bit his tongue and did not finish his insult. Instead he looked at Hilary, who hadn't spoken once, not even to berate either Kai or Tyson, much like the other friends had.

"C'mon guys. Let's _try_ to have a normal dinner. Get Daichi dealt with later, okay?" the blond negotiated.

He did not want to look at his companion but scoffed at Max instead, at his sudden levelheadedness. "Who _drugged_ you?" Kai fell into a noisy heap onto his chair while Tyson gestured for the brunette to come forward.

"Come here." The blond held a hand towards her while the other motioned for her to sit as the waiters pulled the chair back. "You look charming, Hilary. I'm Max Tate. You have probably met my mother at the school."

Amazed, Hilary marveled at the startling resemblance. He was adorable, guised too young because his bright blue eyes exhumed such childlike happiness that Hilary felt he robbed her of, although unsure of how. She could not refrain from feeling happy and comforted in his presence. Blushing, Hilary realized the blond's presence as magnetic as Tyson's.

"I'm in her Biology 11 course."

"Same class with Kai, I'm betting."

"N-no."

At that moment her hand was in his, she did not recoil.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Then Max kissed it with a smile. "I guess I'll have to ask my mom about you."

She blurted before she could stop: "I'll tell you whatever you want."

A spectator Kai bent the fork between his fingers and the heel of his palm. _AGH-!_

'_**WHERE THE FUCK IS DAICHI!'**_

-(Then.)-

Rei was the first to notice that night, "Whatever it is that's eating you must be suffering horribly."

Swallowed the extra-rare venison whole and downed another tumbler of aged red wine, top-full, Kai had bit his fork fiercely and bent it, "You are not even beneath my contempt."

"C'mon man, she seems to not enjoy it as much."

"Die," Kai frowned, not relaxing in the least. For the next few minutes, he twiddled with the damaged dinner fork and contemplated of stabbing a certain World Champion numerous times with it.

'_**No. No. No…we need a metal pike for his thick skull.'**_

_He thinks he can waltz in and take Hilary along with him. I do NOT think so._

'_**Then put a fucking skewer through his organs, drain his dirty blood and roast him like a wild boar!'**_

Or use the same damn fork to pry her fingers off Tyson's and let known her place be and that was sitting in the table next to Kai Hiwatari and not canoodling with Tyson Granger in her politically correct manner. Not in the slightest bit was it _okay_.

A sizable crater could be burnt through Tyson's head as Kai stared intensely at Hilary's bemused countenance. For fleeting seconds, their eyes linked and Hilary's bright, megawatt smile had twisted with a mocking curl.

He saw his plate crack from the pressure he had concentrated into the fork. At a reflex, the waiter nearby nonchalantly took the cracked plate and replaced it with another food-stuffed one. Plucking a better dinner utensil off the burgundy cloth napkin, he speared a rib of the roasted lamb and let the juices and blood squeeze out.

_I am not jealous._

He didn't have to be jealous. I mean, when you're a prodigy, not most things get to you.

_I am not jealous._

To most people, Kai Hiwatari had it all. He was the only heir to Hiwatari group that had recently turned global where not only were beyblades and the sport involved but everything else from electronics, transport vessels, construction projects, finance group to hotel management. He was the one of the world's youngest billionaires!

_I am not jealous._

Girls fawned over him! They would sever an arm and a leg to obtain this golden opportunity to be around him and it had seemed like Hilary would rather be in another part of the universe. He wasn't listed as one of the youngest bachelors in magazines for nothing!

_I am not jealous._

It was more like people were jealous of him, anyway. He could sneer at them because they were so weak. But ever since the day Hilary challenged his authority, Kai had felt significantly weaker. He was capable of taking down four substantially strong men during football season with his height of 5'10 and yet he sat there, and let her go.

_I am not jealous._

He was no longer the world champion in beyblading.

_I am not jealous._

He speared at the last piece of brocolli and put the fork in his mouth, slowly dragging the fairly sharp utensil out through his lips.

Hilary gave a heavy sigh, resting her weight on one quite curvaceous hip against Tyson's hand.

Cough.

He did not!

Choke.

"Erm, Kai?" Rei asked, raising a brow and giving him a strange look.

'_**Oh, God, you are jealous.'**_

Miss Tachibana glanced at Kai, who was making a strange noise; a cross between attempting to clear quietly his throat and the hiccups. Either way he pushed his empty plate away, shaking his head.

Choke. Cough. Choke. Choke. Choke. Cough.

The cheer and chatter fell away and the room became as silent as a tomb. He imagined her heart to thud against her chest and to stiffen considerably in Tyson's arms.

The crescendo of the crowd had diminished, the violins had ceased its tune and all eyes were set on the young heir; the restaurant's executive chefs, managers and owner rushed to his table for their lives had depended on it. Worried gasps and outcries of grief filled the room while a few guests fainted at the scene and full-blown lights flashed and shutters clicked from the cameras. At full alert, bodyguards encircled the table and Kai held out a stern hand.

Cough. Cough. Come here, damn it.

She hurried around the table and stood behind him and looked at the back of his neck. "All you have to do is relax," Hilary stated obviously and abruptly ran her fingers through his slate-blue locks; he swallowed and shivered under her sudden touch. Warm fingers brushed against his scalp, and she briefly wondered how his hair managed to defy gravity. She brought her head down against his.

After a moment, Kai's expression went from slight confusion to one of blank content; he had closed his eyes.

Their breathing had matched in that moment.

But good things, even for Kai Hiwatari, never last—

"Shall we continue?"

Tick. Tock. Tick.

In unison, the two jerked away from each other, and time went on as nothing had happened between them—Hilary had turned to Tyson and Kai was stacking his plates in a small pile. Tyson waved a hand to continue the proceedings while Kai watched Hilary saunter back into Tyson's attention without hesitation.

"Young Master, would you like to order dessert?"

"No."

"Why don't you do something else instead of sulking around?"

The young boy pushed his chair out and carried himself into the throng of suits and dresses, averting their eyes. He moved swiftly, flitted through dancing couples and toward the pair that had caught his eye. The dramatic embellishment of flowers in sections across her body and the lace tiers of her bodice kept his gaze from wandering to anyone else. The way the rayon and nylon luxe fabrics hugged her body had tied a knot in his stomach. He had to look away. He couldn't accept his defeat just yet.

"I missed you," her old friend's voice was a boyish tenor. "Who would've thought you'd end up in _the_ escalator school with _that_ sourpuss?"

"Indeed," Hilary muttered into the hollow bone of his shoulder, listening to his racing pulse. They were too close and Tyson didn't mind.

"Are the two of you honestly dating?"

"It's forced."

"So you don't like him? It's okay; you aren't the first one."

"I…well…" then she set her ruby eyes at the said boy and swallowed. Dancing couples surrounded the heir either to save him from embarrassment of the cameras and the tabloids of the next day or to emphasize his lone self in the merriment. She felt the pity and guilt rise.

"Well, what?"

"He seems like a gentleman." Ruby orbs flicked to brown then back at Kai.

"The media does what it can to glamorize him," Tyson grunted in scorn at the thought. "They think of your sudden relationship as a storybook-type."

"My knight in shining armor."

For a heart-stopping moment, purple eyes flickered to her and surveyed her with a look of dislike and indifference. The light had seemed to hit his marble skin very effectively in stark contrast of his black suit. In response, her bodice tightened around her skin, and she was slightly breathless. Pink dusted her cheeks as she pressed her painted lips together. Hilary leaned her chin to Tyson's shoulder and shot daggers at Kai with her round, ruby eyes. They simply stared.

She was his date.

What was she doing?

A desperate change of subject was needed.

"Why have you come all this way, Tyson?"

Tyson seemed relaxed. "I was invited to see Kai and his girlfriend, you. He hasn't been well lately." He looked at her. "Do you know?"

Tried to contain her shock, Hilary blinked her full lashes numerous times. "No."

"It's typical of him to be this sketchy. I don't know how long he'll keep this charade up."

_He needs me. _

"Don't worry, Hils. You're not obligated to care about him. The guys and I can get it done."

_As his girlfriend, even if fake, it is my responsibility. _Tyson led her into a small corner, where most girls gathered to watch, "I want to at least get along with him. Make our relationship worthwhile."

A scoff. "Good luck with that."

Tyson had gathered her to into a twirl, and she had let him. Hilary spun, and caught a huge gulp of air. She wriggled his arms so childishly that Tyson had finally picked up on her awkwardness.

Ruby eyes searched the crowd. "I think I'll dance this song solo."

-(Then.)-

Hilary had somehow relinquished Tyson's grip by a sensual twirl. Light laughter out of the brunette trickled and she was alone. Kai reached out his arm at the exact time in the midst of her twirl and finished it with her, catching her in a dip.

As he swung her back up, Hilary realized that she was not being suspended in the air. Mauve eyes loomed and the intensity made her blood rush. A small gasp escaped her lips. "Oh!" The corner of his mouth curled up into a half-smile and backed away a few steps as the music melded into a new piece. He extended his hand.

The dancing entourage had their curious eyes set on the couple. The shutters from numerous cameras clicked, Kai fought to ignore at the empty, preying vessels fluttering about and ranted at how Hilary was too self-conscious and dizzy from the bright flashes. She jerked her uneasy eyes to their table and Tyson sat on his proper spot, next to Rei. Both boys heavily conversed in hushed tones.

Blushing, Hilary, through her long lashes, flitted a sensual look at her partner. She hesitantly took his hand. Crimson eyes shot a sharp look and she gasped as he pulled her into a series of slow box steps. Their bodies moved in perfect unison to some sort of waltz. Feet light and fluttered, the awkward Hilary drew her eyes downcast and forced a sizable gap between him and her. Swallowing down giggles, her lips twitched into a smile at the sight of Kai Hiwatari—dancing.

"I didn't know you danced."

"You aren't that great. I've danced better with wet noodles."

His dance partner had made it necessary to crush his feet with her weight numerous times. "Hope you like them covered with your blood." Hilary gnashed her teeth at his soft, chuckling reply for it echoed his massive reservoir of conceit. His arm pressed on the small of her lower back, coercing her neck and chin to straighten.

_I am so taking him down._

The brunette's ankles loosened from their accord, her entire leg wrapped around his right hip and drew their bodies closer. Weight rested on her chest and hands as she let gravity pull her towards him, forcing his back to arch toward the ground.

To retaliate, the boy inched his nose closer to hers and nearly tasted her sweat. The brunette immediately recoiled with a flush of pink in her cheeks. A lethal, sexy smirk replaced the grim line of his lips and his hands roamed her body into a low dip.

"Don't YOU dare to drop me."

A smile. "Hm," he had undone the hook of her dress. She could sense the zipper caught in his index finger and the prospect of it sliding down at any moment. Wincing at the thought of public mortification, she complied. Back into a normal position, her heels stomped every other step to crush every little bone in his feet.

From a fairly good distance, the couple appeared to be engaged in an intense game of footsie. Blinding flashes brightened the room for six of ten photographers present in the dinner held two cameras. They had struck gold that night with the young couple's public display in such an erudite event.

Fleetingly, Kai cursed at any omniscient being that he had met with such a detestable woman.

As if that life hadn't given more than enough. The last person he had considered of seeing remained in his mind.

A muffled shriek rumbled in her throat as Kai dodged another stiletto heel. He spun her so rapidly that the perfect bun had unraveled. The boy took the liberty of loosening the bun, letting the cascading chocolate curls splay all over her back.

She was thankful that the dance had forced her to look away from him. At some point, she fantasized their dance to be forced like a puppeteer playing with his life-sized puppet. She was almost completely off.

"They resemble the late Hiwatari couple."

"That _dress_."

Hilary's eyes were upon Kai again, and the rest of the ravenous females didn't miss a beat. No fewer than eight or nine glares were shot in her direction, which she effectively ignored as she let her body move in closer to his, watching him still.

Through the tiers of fabric, Hilary's heart skipped on a frantic beat and dreaded that Kai would hear. Kai tried to not admire the pinkish glow of her skin and the warmth of her smile.

The crowd burst into applause and Kai saw the faces of his friends either smirking or laughing. Girls couldn't help but cheer at his sudden representation of elegance and aristocracy. His mother would have been proud.

Panted breaths mingled, and their fingers interlocked, he leaned in rather slowly while she sharply drew back. His hand painfully tightened around hers. She held her breath as her brown tendrils bunched around his fingers, lifting her jaw closer to him. He dipped his chin against her jaw.

_Oh my god, he's…_

_He's…_

_Kissing…ME!_

"Take it off."

_WHAT?_

Kai released the girl in his arms, ignoring her shocked then angered look. He bowed and turned on his heel to head for his private room; resigning for the night.

The brunette stood in the middle of the crowd, unsure of what to do next. Then to the crowd's surprise, she began to walk to his direction. Aware of the world's camera lens, Hilary mirrored Kai's calm façade. She maintained a graceful glide across the shiny, wooden floor and scorned her lithe body silhouetted by the dress.

Their table fell silent as the boys eyed her.

"Good night, Miss Hilary."

A few bows from fellow guests bid her farewell. Delicately, her head bowed in reply. Soon her bouncing brown curls had formed an effective curtain from spectators' eyes. She drew in a shuddering breath as Alphonse followed her out of the threshold.

By the time the double doors of the hall closed shut; she had thought of all replies she would utter to him. She would rage at his outward attempt to embarrass her in front of others, especially his friends. She was not a toy. Not his toy. Not his _anything_. She needed call it off, what was there to lose? Remorse and heart break were the least of her worries. It was quite obvious that the hentai's interest in her was nothing more than a rare hormonal urge. The poor boy will probably stick to his porn because he was an asshole to women.

Hilary maintained a calm tone. "What does he want?"

"He's upset about your attire, Miss."

Alphonse placed a hand on her cold shoulder, and gestured to the coat room.

* * *

Unfazed by the winter chill and arms crossed, he sat in the limousine. The driver, Mr. Shaydes, stood outside, leaning against the passenger door where Hilary would enter.

"Why are you wearing that?" he inquired with an edgy tone, visibly disturbed, "My mother isn't dead. You can't just—"

At this, Kai eased on a scornful glare, facial muscles adjusting how his eyebrows lowered and arched like a woman's. At this, Chibi Kai guffawed in the depths of Kai's psyche. A paler reflection of him in the looking glass stared back for several minutes before Kai had realized that Hilary was late. He kicked the door open, knocking Shaydes off and to the side.

"Where is she?"

The brunette clutched onto her the ends of her wool coat tightly around her sides; Hilary struggled to keep warm. Her bones chattered and skin numbed against the chilly wind and white puffs of breath came out of her mouth, panting. Patient and her feet frozen in her heels, she abandoned the wet wooden bench and pushed her body against the corner of the glass cubicle—a bus stop.

She could see a few people walking by, in pairs, in groups. The far away sounds of sirens blaring, horns tooting and drunken people yelling were recognizable and ordinary. They were signs of her being in the wrong part of the city at the wrong time, but she was away from Kai—that only mattered.

Briefly, her eyes jerked to the glass case next to her cheek, and winced at the poster of Kai's face, magnified. His brilliant but fake purple irises, the unlikely blue hue of his hair and his too flawless skin struck out. He appeared dead serious as he held a carnation. People had advertised of his single status for too long. Well, it wasn't like he was off to marry in a few years either.

She smacked her palm on a portion of his right cheek and shuddered at the frosty glass. Her thumb traced the center dip of his pink upper lip.

"This is your fault." Hushed, angry notes whistled out of her lips. "I didn't choose that dress. Your stylist did, if I knew, I would've refused. I hadn't meant to upset you or your mother."

Stupidly, she blinked at the poster and sneezed.

"Stupid hentai started to grow on me."

Her forehead leaned against his mouth, "I'm probably stupid for admitting that."

"Hn."

Sharply, she turned and clung onto the borrowed coat closely, abrasive to her skin. Then the brunette felt her body stopped. Horror in one corner, and surprised pleasure of warmth in the other, Hilary fought of what she should feel. As a head rested on her shoulder, she glanced at the silvery locks drooping in sheared edges. With a terrified squirm, she felt the person's arms snake around her shoulders.

"W-who are you?" It came out as a squeak. The person was taller, and their grip was soft, warm and sensual. At the same whim, it was hard, ice-cold and unfeeling.

The boy lifted his head and intensely bore into her with bespectacled eyes. His bobbed, hoary hair wafted in the wind, while crimson irises took a cursory glance at their surroundings. Slowly he lowered himself against her; her back pressed against the cold glass case and his breathing, she finally detected, was strenuous.

Familiar… The utter thought that she'd done that to him.

"HHEENNNTTTAAAIII!"

"You're the one to talk!" Kai hissed in a clipped, lowered tone, still in their close position. Furiously, he bit his lip at thought. Immediately, he shut his eyes and their noses touched as the public bus came to a gradual stop before them. Most passengers exited the vehicle without so sparing an acknowledging glance at the couple. A few young girls slowed as they walked by, to admire the picturesque scene.

_He's so close…_

_He's breathing on me!_

_Am I supposed to kiss him! NO WAY! WHY DO I KEEP ASSUMING THAT? NO. NO. NO._

The bloodless pad of her index finger automatically traced his lower lip. It lingered at the small dip of his mouth, which was accurate with the poster behind her. Then the careful girl glided her finger from corner to corner. Any sort of enjoyment it had caused the receiver was locked away.

He opened his eyes slowly; she'd never met anyone with eyes as dark until she'd met him. They were so red and dark; she could feel herself getting lost in them and knew she was in trouble.

"It's you…" She giggled at his pair of glasses, thick rimmed and round-framed, so unlike to his usual angular fashion. Her finger traced across his lower lip, with pink dusting her cheeks. A knee-jerk reaction: Kai smacked her hand away and managed to frown, but the caused distraction clouded his eyes.

"We're going back to my hotel room."

A sniffle. "What if I _don't_?"

"I'll _rip_ that dress off your back _here_ and _now_."

Tomato red splattered on her cheeks like an itchy rash.

Then his body recoiled from hers in rapid succession and stalked off toward the hotel, haughty. She put on a determined face and followed.

_What the hell has gotten over the hentai? _

_

* * *

_

(Meanwhile, back at the house.)

Flat on his stomach, Tala lay on the couch of his own study, blood-red locks dripping water onto the brown leather, and eyes screwed shut. The only article of clothing, he wore, was a cotton towel draped around his waist.

Alexander, Tala's Yes-Man, was not the type to prod around regarding personal matters but Tala had worried a number of housekeepers in the house.

"That's your fifth shower, was the encounter that terrible?"

Lifting his head up slightly, Tala muttered to no one, "I was nearly eaten by a mutant plant and raped by a girl. I guess those aren't new."

"Are you hurt?"

He reached his hand up to the spot beneath his nape, briefly massaging it. "My back."

"Should I send someone in? Soon—"

"Don't bother." Tala lightly shook his fist. Alexander had taken notice of a piece of pink paper was in it, crumpled.

Alexander's eyebrows furrowed low and pointed: a common Russian expression in the house. "Then what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I like showering."

"Icy. Cold. Showers?" Aliens must have taken over the redhead like those people from the movies and impregnated him with their spawn. Alexander was increasingly perplexed for Tala was not this complicated to fathom.

"I'm Russian. I'm allowed to, plus it's great for the gas bills."

* * *

The sound of the door slamming shut had an ominous effect to her nerves. Her insides churned a little, and warm blood flooded back in her veins. Panic began to eat away at her, as she absorbed in the fact that they were in a hotel room together. An indifferent Kai brushed past her, treading off, and looked back once, expectant of Hilary to follow.

_We're alone._

An abandoned pair of stilettos sat on the middle of the foyer as the brunette staggered in her stiff joints across the lush carpet and descend small, curved steps. Her eyes met with a huge atrium circular court of corridors leading left and right to different rooms-to god knows where.

_Is this what he sees everyday?_

She stood at the dead centre: the den, in front of the large floor to ceiling windows upholstered with heavy velvet. Corinthian columns bordered around the den, serving as extra pillars to the entire room. Her eyes adjusted a little more to the dimness and her goose bumps faded. Wooden settees with cashmere pillows, bowls of fruit at each corner and ceramic pots of exotic foliage were not what she had wanted to see. Thoughts of heavy snow, tea-green fleece sheets and Japan flooded her mind.

_It's lonely._

Emerging from the farthest left hallway, Kai tossed a blanket and a few towels from the bathroom at her. "Dry," he ordered and let his tall frame lean against a column, waiting. The ridiculous disguise he donned before had been disposed of carefully. The smell of smoke hinted the air, which Hilary dismissed completely.

Exhausted, she let the soaked trench coat slip off her shoulders and fall to the ground. She patted her hair dry with the towel and wrapped the blanket around her bony shoulders under Kai's scrutinizing gaze.

_The dress…_

"Can you please help me with the zipper? I—" A cough rattled her chest followed by a rough grip on her arm that startled her. She screeched loudly as she was thrown over a strong shoulder.

* * *

(Meanwhile.)

Alexander voiced out the servants' dissatisfaction with a monotone. "It's not as great as when the hospital bills come in because of avoidable hypothermia. It's shameful. You're Russian."

Tala fanned his hand in disapproval, appearing flamboyant and causing the butler to cringe. "I'm fine, really." Tala kept his other hand in a tight fist.

"If it's a hygiene problem, I can get a hygienist. I don't smell anything wrong with you though."

Way to make it awkward.

Silence.

"Alex… I'm kind of new to this."

Nerves racked in Alexander's system (on behalf of the housekeepers, he insisted), Tala was about to confide about a very major matter in the household. It could turn the world upside down for Tala was also a respectable bachelor. The butler forced a large boulder down his throat, his voice croaked, "Take your time, Tala."

"That's it; I can't tell what's going on." Tala chose his words carefully; Alexander noted. "Please, leave."

At that, Alexander was more than willing. Perhaps the servants could continue prodding Tala because his personal butler clearly had to wait. To be honest, Alexander wasn't that interested either: confound those hormones.

Alexander had hoped that Tala wasn't gay.

* * *

Kai kicked his door open and dashed in where he dumped Hilary unceremoniously on the bed, harder than he had intended. She screamed of the icy sea of black sheets, engulfing and prickling her skin. Her squirming worsened against the bed, as Kai yanked the quilt from under her.

Pale flittered moonlight through the windows as the outer bed layer fell over her body like a shroud. She huffed and glared at Kai, who enjoyed the imaginary silence as he changed; pulling his shirt off over his head. He closed his eyes and listened to the distant hum of the city beneath them.

"Your body temperature is low."

"Kai…obviously…" She backed away until her back hit the surface of his bedpost.

He maintained a passive smile and held an innocent gaze. "This is the first time I've shared a bed."

"WHAT THE HELL! SLEEP ON THE FLOOR OR SOMETHING!"

"I could sleep in the living room." Kai continued to advance towards her, eyes gleaming, and very slowly crawled to her trembling form. "Or we can sleep together."

Then Kai rested on his side, his back toward Hilary. He let his head settle into the pillow and his breathing fell unnoticed.

Moments later, the brunette shot up hastily and pressed the duvet sheets to her beating heart, "Is it fun to tease me like this?"

He did not move. "Ah. Like a new, interesting toy has come to my boring life."

Heavy lids downcast, Kai listened as she descended back into the mattress, creating deliberate, huge twists in the sheets. "Yeah, do whatever you want then. You will fall off once you experience my horrible habit of kicking people." At this, he smirked.

Kai's "It's a big bed" had caused Hilary's insides to churn slightly.

"Goodnight then," she whispered. "Jerk" was added for good measure.

* * *

(Brothers have hormonal urges at almost the same times.)

Carefully, a half-clothed, now sitting, Tala smoothed out the pink sheet of writing on the couch's arm. He had another nineteen pink notes in the same name and same phone number written.

He could still smell her on him. Damn woman. The thought of meeting her again gave him goose bumps and making his stomach fluttery—

He wasn't falling for her.

God, no.

That would not be fun.

After barking out in laughter for a few minutes, he swore under his breath and decided to have another shower.

* * *

_God, I can't sleep._

_I can't sleep while facing the wall. It's too stuffy, it scares me._

She let her eyes amble along the stretch of pale skin across from her where firm muscles rose and fell with each breath of air. How that thin, piece of cotton separated the brunette and his flesh irritated her.

_This guy is huge; he's taking up most of the bed._

He was quite possibly one of the most perfect specimens of human male anatomy she had ever seen. His lithe, toned back was making it for her to breathe. But she had to, at some point.

_I'm not…_

Inhaling his scent, she leaned in very close and knew it wasn't cologne or shampoo that she smelled – it was _him_.

_I do not dislike it!_

She roused up into a sitting position, as she let out a slow and shuddering breath. Frantic, she raked her fingers through her tangled hair. _I'm a pervert!_

_I'm exhausted, damn it!_

_To kick or not to kick him in the head…_

Leaning back, she heard him take in a deeper breath as he began to stir. His waist, tapered in so ever slightly and the well-muscled shoulders with which she wanted more than to raze her fingernails. The small of his back, which she imagined a perfect place for her wandering hands to rest.

_There's something about that spot—_

_Don't think of raping him! DON'T!_

Ruby orbs darted uneasily around the room for something else to be distracted with.

_Itchy…_

Then she had remembered the unzipped dress…

-(Then.)-

_Wet…?_

He cracked an eye open slowly.

_All over._

He abruptly sat up and felt his skin absorb the dampness of – he picked up the blankets for a better descriptor—Hilary's drool.

'_**OH. GROSS.'**_

He cast a withering look at his adorable Chibi-half, which was curled up in a fetal position where he was a few moments ago. Wait, why could he suddenly imagine it in its desired physical form! Quickly, he aimed to concentrate mainly on the sleeping Hilary in the flesh.

And then saw the unexpected sight: Hilary, only in her black brassiere and panties, drooling and dead to the world, on her side with one arm tucked underneath.

'_**Yup, those are real.'**_

_Regaining composure tactic forty-seven._

With his index and his thumb, he furiously pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He waited for a few minutes. (2)

_At least she's asleep._

'_**Hell, it'd be hilarious if she wasn't! OMG, a very-frustrated, perverted Kai in bed. She'd exile herself to Pluto!'**_

Hilary's cheeks were flushed; a light of sheen of sweat graced her forehead from his previous body warmth while she now trembled from the cold. His room had always been cold.

_Look at her. She's smiling in her sleep._

'_**Creepy.' **_

_I've never seen this. Is it good?_

'_**It must be, if it makes me happy—'**_

Soft, light fingers were now resting on his taut stomach, and while the touch was unexpected, he had no impulses to punch her. A wave of warmth washed over him. Soothing, she let her fingers trail delicately down his skin, lower—

In his mind, he panicked. _Happy still?_

'_**She should quit fighting the urge, seriously.'**_

Cherry lips parted slightly as she hooked her pinky on the hem of his pants. How was it that Kai Hiwatari, the boy of every girl's dreams aged thirteen and above, sat now cornered to the edge of a hotel bed in cold sweat by an unconscious girl? His entire body jerked under her touch as his ears picked up two voices whispering in the hallway.

"—Master Hiwatari might have a stomach ache in the morning so I brought him medicine."

"Miss Hilary is in there as well. We don't want to disturb her."

"I'll be quick in leaving these."

_I've found a way to conquer the bed._

Kai examined the pink skin of Hilary's thigh and held her like fine material around his fingers.

'_**God, that's squishy.'**_

"All right. Do it quietly. It sounds like they're finally asleep."

_These people, honestly._

-(Then.)-

Hinges creaked in weak protest as the door pushed open and quiet footfalls made their way, as if to stop the madness. Donned in a housekeeper's ensemble, the redhead froze on a mid-step…

Kai and Hilary's bodies were bathed in the moonlight, ethereal and elfin; disheveled in the bed sheets. Hilary snuggled her cheek affectionately into the small of his back, while a very tousled Kai slept.

He had always slept on one side; a position that exhumes confidence and success owing to his unrelenting endeavor. Tonight, he had mostly hidden his face in the pillow. Enfolded around his waist was the bare leg of his pretended paramour who smiled angelically in her sleep. In return, Kai had draped an arm against her head; his fingers traced the smooth line of her jaw.

Hilary was a side-sleeper with one knee bent over Kai. The redhead could not resist to judge. Inclined to be fussy, always whining and complaining with nervousness as her second name, Hilary was clearly the wrong choice. Salima found Hilary quite an appalling person paired with Kai Hiwatari.

"Salima." Kai breathed out, with an accusing air. Eyelids opened and crimson orbs rolled to the side, staring intently at her.

Perversion overcame Salima's eerie calm and she stumbled, tumbling the contents of the tray onto the floor. "Forgive me, Master Kai! It won't happen again!" she blurted.

Alphonse trudged in not a second later and stopped dead at the unfolding scene. Maintaining a deadpanned expression, the old man planted his palm against his face and sighed.

Beet red, Salima stepped back from the rousing couple and turned away, footsteps sounding against the floor as she slipped out of the door as quietly as she had come.

"Kai…" Hilary's hand had retreated from his stomach as she opened her eyes and yawned. She was completely oblivious to her antics that had, minutes before, been driving the boy insane.

"Why…why is it so noisy? So cold…"

Still burning under her touch, Kai did not say as a word as she leaned back from him—squinting her eyes in suspicion. Experimentally, she wriggled her bare leg hooked around his thigh. The brunette regarded Kai for a moment, giving him a sweeping look up and down that made the boy shiver. She glanced at her brassiere and the sweat on her skin gave off a lustrous sheen.

"**AAAHHHHHH!"**

* * *

To be continued.

**A/N: Re-edited. 25 pages of scattered double entendres. I hope the confusion has cleared up to some degree. Thank you very much for making it to this point. :) Hilary doesn't like Kai, apparently.**

**(1) I intend for Julia to refer to herself as **_**Infanta**_**, which is the Spanish title for 'Princess' since Tala calls her 'Princess.' I also intended for Julia to feel that the English word refers to the weak damsel in distress, when she is not. Originally the show, via AJ/Announcer, dubs her the **_**Princess of Simultaneous Battles**_**. So the title has stuck to her. I obviously intend to go further with this.**

**(2) Nosebleed.**

**3. No, I'm not carelessly getting Brooklyn's last name wrong. Also, he is originally titled as 'Secret Weapon.'**

**4. Ages: I am following the Japanese version…meaning G-Revolution had to happen when Kai was 14-15 years old. The story happens after G-Rev. Yes, I am aware that Kai is one year older than all of his peers. He is, in fact, seventeen years old. He and the other Russians were held back by one year because of the different schooling systems and lack of English proficiency. I didn't want to get down to the nasty details because it'd ruin the fun in this story. But this had to be revealed eventually.**

**5. This story occurs after all the seasons with the manga details. More than likely will you see an influx of 30 new characters in the future but please remember that only four are my original characters.**


	12. Day 4: Angelus

A/N: I rewrote this chapter..seven times in the span of two years. Revised.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Day 4: Angelus**

* * *

"So he visits us," Spencer drawled with a whistle.

Bryan adjusted his muffler, "I woke up for this..."

Flecks of snow flitted in the air as a new stranger walked down the tarmac, closing in the gap. He shouldered a navy blue duffel bag with ease while three other men took the rest of his belongings. The icy air drained heat from his light olive skin and his silver locks blew wildly. He readjusted his long scarf to cover his nose and mouth in vain. Behind his aviators were his tired, bloodshot eyes...and felt himself sweat in the black bomber jacket swaddled over him. Regardless, he trudged ahead, determined.

Bryan and Spencer approached their comrade carefully, unaffected by the chill.

Bryan held out his hand, "Good to see you."

* * *

It was well past one o'clock in the morning when Kai's security team tore the double doors off its hinges-a half-naked Hilary fled like a headless chicken and locked herself in the bathroom while the terrified maid ran out of the suite. After Kai (unresponsive) was tackled by three of the five men, then was awkwardly prodded for any injuries, Mr. Shaydes waved his large hand to end the emergency procedures.

Wiping the slick sweat from his temples, Kai wanted a cold shower...badly. He sat on the curved steps, his palms planted onto the carpet. The three men: one short, bald and fat, the other was tall and had orange hair and lastly-

"You were endangered, Bocchan*," the Asian spoke then bowed in apology. He straightened up, "Where is the Young Mistress?" At his inquiry, the butler's red eyes glistened against his long lashes while his eyebrows rose...Kai paled...then mentally swore he was looking at the Devil himself.

"In the bathroom," Alphonse answered offhandedly, fixing the family pin screwed onto his collar and untangling its gold chain. "Shaydes, you and your men may leave. False alarm."

Shaydes nodded and signalled the men to follow suit. The raven-haired servant glanced at the slightly perturbed Kai and smiled politely before leaving. Alphonse stood still with his arms placed behind his back. Kai noticed Alphonse's short grey ponytail lying limply against his neck. Oh those Hell's Angels.

Once silence shrouded the suite, Kai placed his hands over his face and groaned irritably. Alphonse seized the opportunity: "What had upset her?"

Alphonse heard a muffled epithet from the ward and chose to ignore it. One of his grey eyebrows arched haughtily, "Master?"

"Don't ask me. No clue."

"Master."

Fatigue had worn him down; grating on his nerves. He stifled another loud yawn. "Salima found us in a compromising position." He covered his mouth to hide the smirk. "I scolded her and Salima woke Hilary up who found us in that position and screamed."

A lagging pause.

"I see," Alphonse was skeptical. "I will prepare a hot bath for the Miss, some fresh clothes and warm milk then set her to bed." Normally, the head butler would wait for Kai's approval but tonight, he left without a word. Retreating footsteps were Alphonse's sign of silent rebellion for he has grown fond of the young female.

"Alphonse." Kai called out, his head buried between his knees. They stop. "Bring her here after."

Alphonse was tempted to sigh but nodded instead. "As you wish."

"Buy some lollipops and have room service bring in more pillows." Kai continued, unmoving.

"Yes."

(Later)

Kai reasoned with himself that he needed to rid of Salima. If it hadn't been for his physician's advice and Rei's compassion, that girl wouldn't had set foot into the house. No females should be allowed (definitely should build a Frat house, then). Who were they to decide anyway? He owned the house-wait, no he does not (by law, he's not legal). He signed the cheques-wait, Alphonse does (by law again).

He stood up and settled onto the seashell shaped settee, stretching his legs in the limited space. He yawned when no one was looking or within ear shot. Suddenly he felt his pant pocket move again, irritating him. Fishing the mobile out, he pressed the receive button. "What is it?"

"Oh hello to you too, Kai." The voice remarked from the other line.

Kai hadn't bothered in checking his caller ID, since he did not generally answer his own calls. Or had his mobile. He was stunned by the science to have someone else's voice replicated. "You should learn how time zones work so you'd catch me on a better mood."

"I didn't think a better mood existed," Kai felt like the boy was mocking him.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to let you know-"

"Get to it," Kai urged. "It's a long distance call."

"No, it isn't."

-Click.

Kai blinked several times before checking his mobile. Disconnected. Shit.

He scrolled on the trackpad to open up his call list.

**PRIVATE**

_+1-7...78..._

_International code: +1..._

* * *

She rubbed the towel hard against her chest until she noticed the red marks. She reached for one of the mirrors and smudged the fog away. After discarding some hair pins, she had seen the wig Kai had previously worn: charred black in the stainless bin.

The giant white tub with complimentary rose petals scattered on the hot water had been soothing for Hilary. The bath was different from her Japanese home and she had not lived in the villa to try the Jetta tub. Romero's bath had a shower room with glass doors since the bath tub screamed involuntary manslaughter, considering in Hilary's prone to accident. She briefly wiped a hand towel at the corners of her eyes to remove the remaining makeup. Alphonse had been kind to offer a masseuse, at which she politely refused; nothing erased the fact that Kai had touched her bare skin and she couldn't resist pummeling the next person who would. Instead, Alphonse brought in a skin care kit of tea tree oil extracts and a seaweed cleansing milk in a green travel case. He claimed to have been a dermatologist before serving Kai.

She guessed all butlers of the Hiwatari household had an impressive career before slavery.

She unzipped the pouch and pulled out a white, translucent jar with a white lid.

She couldn't help but giggle. It wasn't a surprise that Kai Hiwatari had nice skin. He modeled for the skincare lines that most of the Academy girls used: Labcconte lotions from Chile were one of them. Hilary recalled odd Kai's advertisement poster-mug shot: silver hair and extensions, olive skin and golden irises. She was almost reeled into the overwhelming hype of buying it because of the product testimonials and the fierce mugshot. He had been in South Asia for a year, dyed and grew his hair and experimented with circle lenses. Julia recounted how he attended a month of school looking like the poster-boy of Labcconte and refused to speak.

Probably too embarrassed to comment on his endorsements. Hilary snickered.

It was around the time that Kai uttered his first conversation with Julia.

Why did it hurt Hilary, she didn't know... She took some of the cream into her hands and smeared it onto her cheeks.

"Miss Hilary?"

The brunette flinched, tightening the towel around her. In a timid voice, she called: "Come in!"

The door slowly opened and the butler poked his head through the opening before entering, "Oh, you are trying the snail cream? Delightful. I have brought you new clothes courtesy of the boutique across the street. One of the butlers had them delivered." He placed a black shopping bag at her foot and bowed farewell then made his way.

"W-wait."

Alphonse turned around, smiling politely.

"Am I going home?" Don't blush, Hilary.

The old butler's face lit up and almost remarked in a sneaky, teasing tone, "You don't want to I assume, Miss Hilary."

"No!" she quickly supplied, twirling her fingers together. "It's just...it's way too late and my Uncle and Aunt are asleep. I don't...have my house keys and-and I don't want to bother the driver."

Compliant, he nodded. "As you wish, Miss Hilary. I shall have your bed arranged." He closed the door behind him.

Hilary bowed. "Thank you."

(Later.)

The brunette slinked out of the door quietly and tiptoed down the carpeted hall. She felt comfortable in her purple cashmere pullover, black cotton leggings printed with pink roses and black wool socks. She had to go into the boutique and pay for them in the morning. As she approached the overlooking living room, she hid behind one of the columns. The TV was the only source of light in the room, flashing advertisements, a few pillows were strewn on the floor, a bowl of lollipops on a glass table next to the couch caught her eye, and Hilary could see the back of his head, unmoving.

Cautious, she descended the steps and crept up to the couch. She held her straight hair back to examine him closer.

Asleep.

Half naked with only faded jeans, Kai breathed quietly in slow rhythms with one hand on the remote and the other on his lap, the black dress entangled in his fingers. The brunette glanced longingly at the bedroom where she would sleep then back at Kai. I_ just showered. I came to say goodnight._ Sighing, she walked around and climbed onto the seat, next to him.

Suddenly, he shifted, "M-mom..." he muttered. Hiromi glanced at his profile, cold sweat drenching his skin and his eyebrows drawn together, as he tilted his head towards her. "...Father left Mom...n-not coming back..." She should had been fearful and walked away. She should had kept her grudge about the dress and their dancing. Instead maternal instinct, she guessed, made her reach out to grab his neck and have his head lie on her lap. His body seemed to have trusted her grip, his hand released the TV remote and it fell on the ground with a thump while his neck readjusted to the curve of her thigh.

The brunette sat in silence, her cheeks beet red and her breathing heavy. Her eyes darted left and right, quietly praying he wouldn't wake up. She couldn't find an explanation just yet for her actions and he could slap this as blackmail material or grounds for molestation.

She could hear the TV playing "Working on a Dream" while the screen had turned blue, posting CLOSED CAPTIONING in white font.

It took awhile before Hilary found the courage to breathe properly and glanced down. There, the boy had been asleep with his hair all about and his effeminate eyelashes fluttering slowly. Who knew Kai could find peace. Hunching over, she stroke his hair a little, ruffling it a bit more and noted how the color silver did not fit his pale complexion. Surprised, she noted the welts on his sides, burning yellow with a whisper of purple. Counted the lesions marring his lower abdomen...

_What a lovely, V-shape...Oh my god!_

Hilary blushed and looked over shoulder to recollect herself; glaring at the wall then saw the time. She shut her eyes when she had no other place to look. She should focus more on sleeping and less on marveling how she's Kai Hiwatari's lap pillow after last night's events. Those bruises on that body-

"Julia likes you more than I do," she reminded herself to sleep repeatedly.

Thank god she showered.

* * *

"Old man, wake up!" Daichi screeched.

Kai ran a tense hand through the slate strands of hair. "Fuck off."

"Good morning to you too, Sour Patch." Tyson mocked as Kai forced his eyes to open against the winter sunlight and sat up, not remembering how his sleeping position came to be like that. Tyson popped another scone from Kai's breakfast tray into his mouth. Ray sat on another seat, sipping his tea while Max stood, leaning on the window sill.

Kai sprang upright from the couch and felt the knot in his stomach materialize again. Muted ticking, crimson eyes caught the Grandfather clock, and saw the time. Downcast then, his eyes searched the area for her belongings: **gone.** Slightly panicked, he ran and checked every room: **empty.**

"Master Kai."

The black dress was draped around Kai's neck like a towel when he woke with a start. He saw the lace material out of the corner of his eye and there it occurred to him that this had touched her bare skin, and why that bothered him, he did not really know.

Either way, he cleared his throat and mentally scolded himself for even remembering she wore that dress, which taunted him from his peripheral vision. Gingerly he picked it off like it stung his skin and slung it on the armchair then glanced at Alphonse, "Where is she?"

Alphonse held up a school uniform ensemble wrapped in plastic. "She left early this morning."

Probably with Tala then.

"BWAHAHAHA! SHE DITCHED YOU!" Daichi broke the silence, slapping his lap. Kai's eyes sluggishly slid towards the small boy's direction as the events from last night flooded back in full force.

"Why are you laughing?" anger pierced every syllable that left his lips; Kai's eyebrows twitched.

"You slept with her!"

Ray looked away in respect as Kai grabbed Daichi's collar and dragged him closer, forcing him to stare in his carmine eyes.

"I'd keep my trap shut," Kai hissed, and Rei nodded in agreement behind Kai's back. Kai threw him back onto the couch and Daichi sat up, struggling not to collapse into hysterics.

"You wouldn't be so angry if it weren't true," the tiny preteen accused, sitting cross-legged and assuming a superior air that did not intimidate the phoenix wielder in the slightest. The atmosphere crackled dangerously as the hair on the back of Kai's neck shot up straight and a muscle in his lip twitched. But, the thought of her running her gentle fingers down his bare chest…

"I…she…I didn't—" Kai managed slowly, almost an invisible brush of pink high in his cheeks.

"Would you sleep with her?" Ray asked. Turning sharply, Kai stared at him as though he'd grown an extra head; the cat-boy shrugged innocently.

_Maybe._ "No. Of course not."

"Liar," Daichi jibed, nudging his friend in the ribs. He muttered something indistinct (along the lines of, "Shagged the living daylights out of her that the whole hotel heard her scream"), and Ray winced as Kai whirled around.

A worried look flitted over Max's face that left him slightly responsible, "Oh man…"

Daichi gasped as a powerful arm cut off his air supply as it tightened around his neck and his feet were lifted from the ground.

"Hey Daichi, is there something in your eye?" Kai hissed, raising a fist in front of his face.

"Uh…no…"

"Really? It looks a bit _purple_."

"Purple? I don't think my eye is–"

..

..

..

**SLAM.**

* * *

Hilary scuffled her combat boots against the snow, scraping bits of ice and bulldozing slush on the concrete. She held her binders tighter against her chest and hunched her shoulder closer to her neck to keep the bag's strap from slipping; she couldn't get her mind off him all morning. A vehicle passed by, splashing her skirt and her legs with dirty slush. She couldn't find it in herself to scream at the Lincoln town car retreating into the horizon._..Another spoiled brat on their way to school._ Taking out a small handkerchief she patted her wool-clad legs dry and wrung her skirt in vain.

Another car approached and Hilary could feel another dirty slush onslaught when a light blue umbrella popped open to shield her.

She glanced to meet her savior, half-expecting Kai to be the gentleman.

Red eyes bore through her soul instead and a polite smile had her smitten. He wore a black trench coat with his red scarf knotted around his neck. He closed the umbrella. "You should be more careful," his arched eyebrows lifted slowly. "Miss Tatibana."

His hair had become disheveled; he had even parted some of it to the side, leaving few fringes on his nose and cheek. Not as crazy as the other hairstyles she had seen. Without her stilettos, he towered considerably over her. Mentally, she cursed her cursed genes.

"Shin," she acknowledged with a smile.

He chuckled in delight. "You remembered." He held out an arm, "Please, let me carry those. You're heading for school, the one over there?" He cocked his chin to the direction.

"No thank you." Hilary fidgeted, her eyes momentarily drifted to the ground. "I don't want to derail you from your errands." W_ay to think on your feet, Hilary. What's with the formalities! God, he's so gorgeous it's a sin. Dammit Hilary, just say yes. He isn't asking you out for a date!_

"I'm out for a walk. No one needs me." Shin insisted. He grabbed the binders off her grip and waited for her.

"No, I'm okay," Hilary laughed nervously. _Something is seriously wrong with me!_

Quick reflexes and the towering height had allowed him to take her bag as well. Hilary blinked several times, her gaze trailing up and down the man with horror written on her face. The soft smile on Shin's own widened. "I really do insist, _my lady_."

She caved. "You're a true gentleman," she smiled, hoping he would get her pun about his name. _Lame. Just shoot me._ She began to walk while he mimicked her pace on her left.

The male nodded at her direction. "I do what is necessary. I take it you are familiar with the Japanese language."

Hilary beamed. "Of course!"

A chuckle, his eyes showed indulgence. "Could have fooled me. I couldn't find a trace of an accent in your speech."

"Thank you," she blushed as her hands were empty. She itched to do something. _Don't fidget!_ "You too!"

"Living in England for a while had helped."

* * *

Mathilda bit on her nail as Julia's chauffeur pulled up at the entrance. The man sitting on the front slinked out, opened the door behind him and helped Julia exit. The angry brunette slowly moved her bare legs to push herself out of the vehicle while her right arm enveloped the man's shoulders for support. The shy girl flinched at the sight of Julia's ankle brace on her bandaged calf and heard a few students gasp. The driver had also gotten out of the car and held a pair of tan Uggs.

"God, it's so fucking cold!" she snapped, curling her toes.

The driver slipped the shoes carefully over her feet and cleared a path for her. Mathilda half-expected to see crutches but Julia instead slung her arm around the girl's neck - just as Mathilda enveloped her arm around Julia's back - and pulled herself up.

Once she took her first step, Mathilda registered her pain from her breathing and her face had eased on aggressive expression. "Thank you," Mathilda called out to the men in lieu of Julia's gratitude. They nodded and returned inside the vehicle.

She sighed in worry when Julia had a misstep, almost nosediving into a snowman, "Why didn't you get crutches, Jules?"

"Feh. Who needs them?" Julia snorted, brushing past Mathilda while the shy girl's heart sank in disappointment. "I don't. I'm not a weakling like Raul. I'm used to these types of injuries. I've had worse. Saw how those men let me go so easily? I'll show these bitches." She shot a glare at her audience and limped up the steps.

At another twist and losing her boot, an arm grabbed her from behind.

"Mierda! Mathilda let go! I don't need anyone's help!" She barked, but instead found herself utterly...

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Shin's expression was unreadable. "Why are we heading this way?" He sidestepped between two parked cars while Hilary ran up the concrete steps to get under the green awning. She tugged at the glass door lightly and found it unlocked.

She cheered to herself with a brief dance, forgetting her companion.

He cleared his throat, stifling his laughter and at which she furiously flushed. "You didn't see that!"

"Of course," he chuckled, opening the glass door, and beckoned her to enter. The curtains dividing the cafeteria in two were closed as loud salsa music blasted in the entire chamber.

A female began to belt out her first lines in Japanese:

_"The tears flow for someone,_

_Like a prayer rolling down my cheeks-"_

"That's odd."

"Impressive. They're dedicated to international fine arts and entertainment as well." Shin mused, placing her items on a table with care. He scoffed and muttered, "I know that voice."

"I wonder what it's for," Hilary agreed quietly; recollecting any meetings involving routine concerts for Ming Ming for the month. There were none.

_"-That day I stared in the mirror and_

_(kagami wo mitsume chikatta ano hi)_

_I was definitely seeing in you_

_(anata ni ha kitto mieteta)_

_There were even wings on my back-"_

_(jibun no senaka ni mo...tsubasa ga aru to)_

"It's a cover," Shin supplied. He stared at the curtains with detached interest and his body did not tangle with the beat unlike Hilary's that swayed like a roly poly before an unamused, angry child.

There was certain nervousness that she felt for him although she should had been overjoyed to have an anti fan on her side. "Ah! Hitomi Shimatani sang this! What was it..." she scratched her cheek in thought. "Shin, do you believe in heaven?"

_ICEBREAKER, YES?_

His expression went dark. "Heaven? I don't have an affinity with that place."

Odd answer, Hilary noted, but it's just as Kai would put it.

_Damn it Kai! I THOUGHT I had flushed him out of my MIND!_

"You are as lovely as an angel, Mademoiselle." Shin did the job as Hilary's face matched his scarf and her mind flashed bright white. Perhaps the seizure effect from the photo bulbs and the flashing telly from last night had konked her eyes out.

His gloved hand gripped onto her shoulder, a gentle smile teasing her. "Do you mind if we do this everyday?"

Her jaw could have hit the floor.

_WHAT. I DON'T EVEN..._

_-HYPERVENTILATE-_

_HILARY, YOU PERVERT._

_DEFINITELY RUBBING OFF SOMEONE WHO SHAN'T BE NAMED IN MY THOUGHTS FOR THE NEXT 30 MINUTES._

"I am free during these hours. I could use a friend."

Cue sound effect of a heart shattering into abysmal, microscopic dust.

His eerie red eyes narrowed, as if rejection pained his pride, "If you decline, I will understand."

_But you rejected __**me**__!_ Hilary stuttered, "I-it's n-not that...AT ALL...Only sometimes, I...don't wake up or the sidewalks are troublesome because of the snow so I have to reroute..."

"I will wait for my lady for as long as it will take," he grinned. A wink as he placed a finger against his lips. "I won't tell Hiwatari a word."

_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?_

With Hilary stunned into silence, Shin took it as her acquiescence.

"Good day, Hilary." He turned and left quietly as he entered the building.

_IT ISN'T TECHNICALLY DATING. YES. HE NEEDS A FRIEND._

_...oh cruel fate!_

* * *

"-Ohh..."

Shocked. She could have pissed her pants but couldn't because that would be more humiliating. How much more though she wagered.

As Julia steadied herself on the step, he drew his hand away calmly and rolled his eyes, "Please refrain from falling backwards on other people."

"I'm s-sorry, Kai!" Mathilda called out in vain. His crimson irises flashed at her direction. Immediately, she was taken aback.

"You shouldn't apologize for someone who is unapologetic to everyone, even to herself." Kai rebuffed in a detached tone, his gaze focused on her ankle and the visible bandages. He intended to speak evenly but since people had significantly quietened down, it seemed like he was berating her. Kai couldn't care less, he only acted out of instinct to help; nothing more, nothing less. To have the fragile victim balk at his principle to help, publicly no less...angered him. He felt guilty of treating Hilary the same.

"I didn't make it on time," Mathilda pushed, her lavender irises showed guilt. She would love for her friend to have a slice of humble pie but not like this!

"I don't see why you should." Kai remarked.

Two servings in one sitting, Jules?

Clutching onto his leather satchel, the boy made a beeline around her; his slate hair wafting furiously against the wind as he disappeared into the building. _Perhaps, you'll like me a lot less._

In the cold air, the brunette found herself shivering. She may had as well shitted herself.

The quiet crowd slowly followed suit into the building, whispering furiously under their breaths.

Tears stung her eyes and felt her legs slip down to a messy heap once the crowd had cleared. She ignored the sharp pain on her ankle and furiously clamped her palms against her eyes, her knees propped up and her headleaned against them. God, she can't cry now. Not on school grounds. Nowhere near him.

Where was Raul?

Mathilda slowly approached the tsundere, feeling heartbroken for her.

Julia imagined Kai to ask her if she was okay, then sweep her frail form into his arms and bring her into the school with everyone witnessing it. Especially Hilary. They would take pictures and have them re-blogged on the internet countless times and liked by thousands for they were the dynamic couple. At the very least, Julia expected him to take her boot and kiss her injured ankle to feel better.

As if on cue, she heard a student descend the steps and lightly nudged her shoulder.

Perhaps he returned to fulfill her fantasies after all!

She lifted her head from her knees and glanced at a pair of crutches, which were prodding her. Then saw black. Julia turned her chin to the side in distaste. "Go away, Idiotala."

A chuckle emitted from the "stranger" who was thoroughly impressed.

Placing the crutches on Julia's empty side, the redhead crouched down to sit next to her, making a point of grabbing her abandoned boot. "Sorry about earlier. Kai's being generous with his douche-baggery today. Things you do for the people you care for shouldn't be judged on necessity or reciprocation."

This came from a Cyborg, huh.

"Where'd you learn that?" Julia couldn't look at Tala and stared at the ground beneath them.

His dark eyes rose heavenward in thought, "Remembered it from Philosophy 120...or was it Psychology 100 last summer and fifteen years with the moron." He found himself distracted and couldn't stop rambling. "Anyway, we have detention today so you could apologize then."

Perhaps a fan appreciation for him? Julia considered.

He descended two more steps and held her heel into his palm. She felt electricity crawl up and down her spine and inwardly flinched as Tala slipped her boot back on.

Mathilda regarded the pair, trying not to smile.

"Perfect." Tala commented, easing on the facade of indifference for Julia to see. "Use the crutches."

He watched her hesitate.

Biting his lip, he swallowed. "Kai had me bring them." Then turned to leave without expecting Julia's thanks.

Mattie noted the small limp in his step.

* * *

His chest constricted as heat engulfed his body, rushing for class. Reason, he asserted, he had drank too many Red Bull cans; four were hardly enough. After crushing the seventh can between his fingers, adrenaline surged through his body; enough to grab the crutches assigned to him and face Julia as if yesterday hadn't occurred. Heartbeats throbbed and echoed like water lodged in his ears as Raul jogged past him - exchanging looks: Raul's surly while Tala's remained apathetic. Briefly, Tala traced a hand over his tie, appearing to fix it if onlookers happened to glance. They always did.

There is nothing in here.

Nothing.

**THUMP.**

* * *

Ming Ming perused a 24 free newsprint, tucked neatly into her biology textbook. Seething from the headlines about the couple's recent PDA in a society event and a rumor that the hotel admonished the couple for "disturbing the peace" (possibly from sex) of other clients, helped by Hilary's early check-out of the suite this morning in a hurry (to get a Plan B pill)...Ming Ming wanted to wring that girl's neck.

She gripped the thermal cup filled with ginger tea as a practice dummy, which she had been smacking around since they arrived for class. Brooklyn flinched from his memory of her, belting out songs of lovesickness, and angels with their impeccable charm and innocence. Brooklyn briefly thought of the black wings from Zeus...

Mrs. Tate fiddled with the overhead projector as the intended slide blurred and shrunk before their eyes.

Brooklyn chuckled, "If you could just see your face from this angle. Your five o'clock shadow..."

"The nerve of that girl," she sighed. Not caring about Brooklyn's commentary of her own looks.

The carrot head held up a pink leaflet and waved it, "Focus."

The cyan-haired girl chewed on her bottom lip, a terrible habit of hers, "I can't help it" and snatched the paper away from him. She straightened out the wrinkled edges.

The announcement bells chimed, quietening the classes:

"Good morning, students. Here are your morning announcements. Detention period has been moved to Reading Break and the whole C-Block time slot. Attendance is mandatory. The student council has called for a meeting in the 4th floor Drawing Room during C-Block. All members please pick up your slips and hand it to your C-Block Professor..."

The self-proclaimed jet setter wove his hand carefully through strawberry blond hair, musing to himself, "Oh look, our plan."

* * *

In a spot not too far away, Kai made a small frown at the biology page without reading it.

_So Miss President will be at two places at once?_

* * *

From a familiar math class, the brunette tugged at the ends of her hair as she couldn't afford to smash another graphing calculator - her hands itched to break something, anything. "Who called this meeting! Who's the idiot that clashed it with my detention period?" She could feel her government powers slipping from her grasp and that was all she had left in this school!

She shot a glare at the entire classroom, causing everyone to quiver in fear.

* * *

In Canadian History, Tala wrote nonsensical scribbles onto his notebook with his fountain pen. His mobile was next to his free hand as a blank text message glowed white on the screen.

* * *

A/N: Labcconte is not mine. It was released in Apr 2009. I am assuming Chile was first to release the product for my story's benefit. Guess who Shin is based off of? Thank you for the ongoing support through reviews and occasional PM's. This fic and as well as the others are the remaining pieces of my teenage years. :') Please review or rant, I do read them.


	13. Day 4: Wings

A/N: Thank you. I would google all the new characters. Are you ready for the new characters? Please note, Alphonse, Shin, Mrs. Smithrite and Jessica are the only ones that belong to me. My predictions came true. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Day 4: Wings**

* * *

She pressed the tip of her pencil hard against the workbook. "Just let me do my math, dammit."

Hilary tucked the white mobile phone into the sleeve of her sweater and placed it against her lap. Her fingernails briefly felt the ridges of the keyboard, twitching to text him. Last night Tyson had foreboded of Kai's "antics," which were characteristically "sketchy." Judging from Tyson's manner of informing her, _he most likely did not know what those antics were_. Kai had been ill as of late, which had resulted his friends' visit. She hadn't sensed any high fever from him last night - she blushed - but the welts and his "relapse" were worthy of her nosiness.

She pulled out the mobile halfway to check the time.

_Why do I have this again? I should call him... _

Julia yawned, adjusting her lavender scarf.

With a pencil, Mathilda poked at the cleft on her small chin, "Hilary, you don't have to come to the meeting. I'll take notes for you."

Glancing at the girl, Hilary sighed in relief. "Thanks Mattie."

The tiny girl nodded with a shy smile and glanced to her left. Julia paused her nail inspection and warily followed the end of Mathilda's longing gaze. Julia could her hurl but she understood infatuation when she saw it. The ghost of a malicious smirk shadowed her lips and she flicked her nails at the thought.

"Mattie will, alright. Hah, on _Raul_," Julia sneered and the former girl's face burned tabasco red. Mathilda was sputtering and miserably panted before the two brunettes. The pinkette ducked her head into arms and silenced herself. At his name, Raul glanced at Julia, who merely shook her head. Hilary watched the mischief flash in Julia's bottle green eyes and she momentarily forgot about the cellphone.

"Please don't embarrass Mattie like that." Solemn, Hilary whispered to Julia who grew indignant.

Julia sent a wilted stare, "Not _you_ too." Hilary was taken aback. Julia was clearly out of place to pick on Mathilda.

Hilary set her pencil down, "What_ about_ me?"

"On your self-righteous soap box like the people-pleaser you are." She flicked her long tresses off her shoulder, propped an elbow on the desk and rested her chin on her raised hand. Hilary glanced at her elbow then saw the 24 newsprint. Their fellow classmates had began to look their way and whispered not too discreetly.

It hit her like a semi-truck: the front page was graced by none other than Kai and her in evening attire...dancing...

_Wow, that was low. _"E-excuse me!"

Julia made a point to massage her shoulder and crane her neck with a crack, "You're excused, Hilary."

She wanted Julia to face her but she remained composed, "I don't know who pissed in your cereal this morning but I am only defending our friend-"

"Save it Hils. Save me the friendship talk. Just remember who introduced you to people when you got here. You weren't a suck-up back then." Julia turned away as Hiro walked back into the classroom, a thick stack of papers cradled in his arms. Hilary bit her lip and stared at her desktop, at her unfinished math problems.

* * *

The Canadian History instructor adjusted his lenses and cleared his throat. A bright yellow fringe perfectly hung between his eyes as he fumbled with the projector while his black hair shot up like an angry dog's. The rest of his class fell silent as they braced for another pop quiz while Jessica (their gorgeous T.A.) patiently sat in the back, her logbook open. Two years back, Tala had fired a spitball squarely at his forehead during one of his lectures. The impact of his shot had knocked his glasses off so Mr. Daidouji couldn't tell if it had been the Sodo twins or Tala. Hence, Jessica's presence.

Fishing the mobile out of his pocket, the screen showed a phone number typed out. He quickly tapped on the message icon then stared at the empty screen of his mobile, his fingers itching to type out gibberish.

Julia's scream of his name haunted him...

Suddenly the light on the top of the phone flashed red, a bell ring sounded and a new text played on the top portion of the screen. The phone went off the second time.

A boy turned, his bobbed hair light strawberry blond and his ocean blue eyes inquisitive, "Is your girlfriend texting you?" He adjusted his striped red tie while another boy joined. The latter's hair was noticeably darker in hue, emulating Brooklyn's but that was the extent of their similarity.

His twin chuckled, "He doesn't have one, Dan. He'd marry his waifu blow up doll first."

"Ah that's true, Reiki."

Daidouji did not react to the noise. However, the rest of the class turned to Tala's direction; the more noise they've made, the more likely they were to have that pop quiz soon.

_Morons. _Tala checked his messages.

**Bryan Kuznetsov:  
**He's here, Yuriy.

**Spencer Petrov:  
**We hid him in the guest room.

Tala didn't just read those. He tapped on his touch screen to open the message and drew his eyebrows together. That kid can't be here.

**Me:  
**Keep him there.

He pocketed his phone and scowled at his twin spectators, "Mind your own clusterfuck,_ Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum_. Reiki would obviously know blow-up dolls because of an entire summer-"

"Valkov, do you want the pop quiz?" Daidouji interjected rather flawlessly.

"Hey if his dick fits-"

"Mr. Valkov!" Jessica fumed.

Of course, the Sodo twins were Daidouji's favorite. Tala was inclined to think that the twins were his henchmen of some sort. However, Jessica was being the uppity assistant.

The redhead raised his left hand and breathed back a groan, "May I be excused?"

Daidouji tore his gaze from the remote control of the projector and saw Tala waving the detention slip like a full-on retard.

"Yes. Go." Daidouji turned back to the white fabric screen; their lecture notes slowly came into view.

The Sodo twins' faces went sour as Tala gathered his belongings. "Say hi to 'Jessica' for me, Reiki," the Russian winked mockingly.

* * *

"Hey Kai, is it true?"

Kai looked up from his Biology diagrams and saw Wyatt holding up a free newsprint with the headlines:

**_Wedgewood turned into a Love Hotel by the pseudo-pair._**

Wyatt's grey eyes were bright and saucer-sized; tempted to barrage his idol with many, many questions from moral aphorism to proving that Kai Hiwatari produced hormones. He patiently sought for any signs (twitch, eye roll, grimace...) from him. Instead, Kai had eased on the best poker face he could muster. Kai had anticipated such headlines from his earlier discussion with Daichi, whose intellect was synonymous to the IKEA monkey. Also Alphonse's overprotective team weren't exactly trained for silent detainment and Hilary's audible mass hysteria was sure to discredit any innocent counter-claim he attempted to make.

Wyatt's idol perused his textbook, ignoring the topic at hand. Then Kai finally spoke. "She and I had slept in separate rooms in the penthouse suite. She had nightmares and one of the maids tried to soothe her. It didn't work." Kai slightly bit his cheek. He was too elaborate and knew Wyatt's piqued interest had increased. He knew that the other students within earshot were getting too rowdy.

Wyatt looked at the newsprint, "They over-exaggerated as usual. I should have known." He puffed his slightly rounded cheeks in thought, discarding the recyclable scribble into his satchel. "I just don't see that kind of girl in Hilary."

"What?" he spun too eagerly at Wyatt that he heard his neck crack.

Wyatt instinctively reclined away from Kai, "She doesn't seem the type to force herself onto people. I find her awkward." Downcast, he looked like a little boy in the swings. "It's kind of cute."

**_'OH HELL NO.'_**

_So Wyatt too._

**_'So the list grows...'_**

"At least they added the 'pseudo-' prefix to describe you guys," he supplied all _too cheerful _for Kai's normal dosage. The Russian's patience steadily thinned. "That'll finally ease up the fan girl hate towards her while you focus on other endeavors."

Eyebrows stitched together, he clenched and unclenched his right fist. He hadn't stopped visualizing Hilary in his mother's dress, his mother...

The feeling of having someone near him, in his sleep, was both terrifying and comforting. Voltaire had chained him so he couldn't run off days after Susumu's departure. During the day Kai wandered out of the mansion and into the city, searching for him. Often he had been caught by his security guards who reported to his grandfather. One night, while Kai sobbed, shackled, his mother sneaked into the bedroom. Her carmine eyes reflected his, tearful and bloodshot...guilty, while she worked on the locks. She held him in her arms and in spite of his flailing, he couldn't hurt his mother.

Back then, she shouldn't had stayed with them.

She did nothing.

Hilary's eyes looked at him in the same manner and her touch had been soft and uncertain. Was it a pseudo-romance that she felt for him?

"How is it like being a _restauranteur_?" Wyatt popped in, snapping Kai out of his thoughts.

"It hasn't crossed my mind," Kai confessed. Guiltless, of course. He had been detached from his corporate self for some time, always focused on Dranzer and perfecting it. Alphonse had mentioned a few details that he hadn't tuned in. Had his grandfather stuck around, Voltaire would be eager to look for the next successor; not the celebrity "athlete" grandson or the inept daughter-in-law. Kai hadn't exacted his next successor but there were a few candidates.

"Boulanger offered you shares of his North American flagship restaurants, didn't he?"

Kai paused. "He hasn't."

"Maybe he will. You can learn a few dishes to impress Hilary," Wyatt beamed.

**_'Wa-wait. Aren't women supposed to cook for men? What is this pansy blabbering about!'_**

"She's a disaster in the kitchen, I heard," the brunette chuckled.

_Figures. Wait. Where did he hear that? _

* * *

Ming-Ming raised her hand, "Mrs. Tate, Brooklyn and I have to be excused! We need to set up for the council meeting!"

Brooklyn waved his pink slip and nodded.

* * *

Spencer closed the back door of the manor's kitchen and fished out a box from his pocket. Under the veranda, he remarked at the forest of black spruce trees, blanketed by snow, that led to a ravine. The house didn't boast much of a backyard but the forest was its sales pitch. He stomped down the deck stairs and stood on the small, white backyard.

Pulling out a cigarette and flicking his lighter, it was lit.

An eagle screeched not too far away.

* * *

Granger plopped the acrobat's homework package on her desktop, "The infirmary has called for you." Pausing, he scrutinized her cast and bandages then offered his arm.

Indignant, Julia refused his offer and rose from her seat with her arms to steady her wobbling frame. The pain became insufferable instantly and Hiro noticed it, squeezing her upper arm to support her. Flushed from frustration, she gave into his help and waddled out of the classroom while he held her crutches. Hilary stared worriedly after her. Two years ago, this would have been utterly swoon-inducing because Hiro was the school's youngest instructor. Today it was downright embarrassing for she was at her most helpless state.

"Julia," the teacher prodded; once out of the threshold, Julia leaned against the wall. Her back hurt from the contact. "How did you get into one of the beystadiums?"

She huffed at her orange fringes while she crossed her arms, "We were led there by Tala's mob of fan girls."

"Did they do that to you?" Hiro placed the crutches within her reach.

"It's hard to explain..." Julia tried not to blush at the events- now spilling back over her eyes like a rewound video tape. Tugging at her sleeves, she took a deep breath. "At first the place seemed empty and really humid then there was a giant Venus flytrap after us. It had to be a greenhouse." Green irises darted to Hiro in realization, "It went after Tala and me. I didn't know the school had these things. It ate up Tala at one point while I was tied up. Then Tala tore his way out of the plant and killed it, I think. I thought I was dreaming it all up until Raul found me."

Hiro supplied, "The beystadiums live off of your bitbeasts' ki. However, the wielder must had been under duress for it to activate." Hiro had yet to find out how the greenhouse had been conveniently unlocked. "I ask that the stadium shouldn't be mentioned to anyone."

"But venus flytraps? Or whatever they were! Thunder Pegasus has no affinity to plants. I know Tala's doesn't either." She sulked. She hadn't recovered from that loss.

"The greenhouse was built around a signature spirit and a complement. I had expected _you_ to recognize _Radiant Rose_."

She bit her tongue. Romero, _of all people_. "Are there more of these stadiums?"

"Many more," Hiro smirked. "However, students are banned from them unless special privileges are granted by faculty members."

"Why build them? Why have the students pay for "safe" stadiums?"

"Take a good look at yourself."

The Spaniard was tempted to scoff however it dawned on her that she brought the injuries onto herself. Her gaze drifted over her bandaged hand and unconsciously pursed her bruised lips at the thought of Tala. _Tala couldn't have activated it. He seemed more in control._

Hiro cocked his head, "How is Tala? He must be badly beaten up."

Her cheek turned, Julia's eyes were downcast. "He's a guy. He'll manage." In her tan UGGs, she curled and uncurled her toes and summoned all her strength to release the tension caged in her. Thunder Pegasus was lost because of her blind, fervent fear of death. After she had seen Tala almost die and found her fragile ki, her beyblading prowess may have slipped. _These distractions will get me transferred._

"Your timing is impeccable," Hiro chuckled. Julia felt her arm being grabbed by the instructor, forcing her to turn the opposite way.

"Mr. Granger," Tala nodded to the instructor and not spared the Infanta a glance. Tala kept his hands in his pockets.

Hiro surveyed the pair and arched an eyebrow, "I have to head back. Will you take Julia to the Infirmary?" His hand on the knob, Hiro nodded to the redhead and headed back inside.

Two teenagers stood in silence; Tala visibly distraught with the thought of spending more time with the brunette.

The brunette flinched from the somersaults rolling in her stomach while the sound of her heartbeat deafened her ears. Pressing her palm against her forehead, she seethed in frustration. _Out of sight, out of mind. Out of sight, out of mind. Out of sight, out of-_

"Are you going to walk?" Tala looked over his shoulder as he had moved a few steps ahead. Julia sprung her weight against the wall to stay upright. _I can do this. _As she parted from the wall -ignored the crutches- she took a cautious step towards him.

Tala gruffly sauntered back and grabbed the crutches. "Use them," he warned. "Just as Kai wanted."

"Hmph," the girl glared, taking the crutches. Tala hid his frown. Always in the shadows.

_At least she'll use them. _

* * *

Hiro placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hilary, come to 5309 before detention. We need to discuss your progress with the tutor."

Hilary nodded before pretending to work on a trig question. It bothered her; Julia was not the type to hold grudges or treat friendship as a series of IOU notes. Mathilda had regained composure but averted Hilary's gaze as she kneaded the eraser into a crumbling mess.

The brunette felt her mobile vibrate inside her sweater and made a grab for it. The white pearly finish glinted while the orange light flashed. She pressed the center button to open the SMS. That heart emoticon next to his name was definitely not her artistic move. And a mugshot of the said poster boy for Labcconte, in his promotional appearance, appeared on the top left corner.

**Kai (h):  
**Don't skip out on detention. We need to talk.

_That's rare. _Hilary paused then cringed; he probably found out that his Labcconte cream was gone. She waited another three minutes. She learned from Mariah and Julia that she shouldn't text a guy back right away. It would seem like she was idling around, waiting for him to contact her.

**Me:  
**I have to see Hiro and attend the student council meeting after. Can't this wait? :S

**Kai (h):  
**[no text]

_EVEN IN TEXT YOU GIVE ME SILENCE. WHAT THE HELL._

* * *

Ming-Ming handed her partner a rolled poster who then passed it to her fanboys. They had promised to stay quiet if Ming-Ming in return would reduce her distance from them by fifteen meters. Brooklyn had his melee training in the asylum his parents called home. Her new ally proved to be valuable as they brought in more crew to do her bidding. The said ally was MIA for the rest of the week - luckily for Ming-Ming - making her non-threatening in the pop star's pursuit of love.

Her redhead partner was still irritated. Julia wasn't in too good of a shape from the stadium incident.

"Please support my events today in the meeting!" she flitted her eyelashes at her male audience.

Brooklyn handed out flyers to the Kai FC girls with his million-dollar smile dazzling them. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"Girls, remember to get wandering students soaking wet with water. We don't want any trouble from Smithrite! But we also don't want people sneaking around!" Ming-Ming waved another poster in the air, causing many boys to raised their arms up eagerly. The girls in turn held up their super-soakers and water balloons.

* * *

_(A/N: This is the overview of the school. You can skip this part if you'd like but it helps to understand.)_

The Academy was a secluded compound, an escalator school—which took up a total area of 300 hectares of the city's estate. The majority of its students lived along the outskirts of the compound or in residential buildings, and others came from further away, in some cases, other cities.

It consisted of two main high school buildings (at both ends of the 'U' named XVI and XVII), two soccer fields on each side, (from left to right) the AP Languages Department, two training facilities, a track field, three indoor swimming pools at the heart of the 'U', four unknown small buildings (said to have some of the life-sized beystadiums), AP Math and Science Institutions, and the Headmaster's Edifice, which was a large Georgian Colonial-style home with large columns, behind XVII. Further back of the U-compound was a private park surrounded by wrought-iron gates. Despite its vast size, the entire school had very few student parking spots, mostly behind the XVI.

This particular five-storey, named XVI, building was renowned for its interior designs from the white wainscoting of the main floor, granite floors and grand cedar staircases. Also for its 20 ft high walls either stenciled or hand-painted with fleur-de-lis in the main floor (while the rest of the floors maintained a custard yellow color) and three master libraries with access to the city archives. It had been said that the school once housed over thirty life-sized bey-stadiums but some were closed due to lack of usage. Classrooms varied and were solely dependent of the teachers' design and intellect while keeping the simple desks and chairs. Each classroom had two doors and windows and the building had two elevators for convenience and wheelchair access. At the very back of the building (like any other in the compound) was a cafeteria.

The XVI building had rich French influence that the French language course was mandatory upon enrollment to the school. It illustrated especially in the three board rooms (one in each floor) with its Louis XVI style furniture, upholstery and colors of sky blue and white. Each vast room had frescoed ceilings, palm trees at each corner of the room and a fireplace. Ming-Ming respectably called them 'drawing rooms' while the teaching staff had settled for modernized (dim) executive rooms in the fifth floor.

* * *

Tala had given into her at some point during their trek (two minutes of her falling into a heap with the crutches) and hooked his left arm around her shoulder so they could get there _by the end of the day._ Crutches in his arms, he battled through his own pain and denial: he wouldn't use them for the sake of looking feeble. She became awfully quiet and averted his eyes, which made hiding the contortions of his face easier.

"Here we are."

The pair turned to the steel elevator doors. After fishing out the card pass provided by the Infirmary, he swiped it through the machine, waited then guided her into the elevator. She leaned against the handrails with the crutches in her hand. He pushed 'down' and the '1' then watched the door close.

Tala noted the high flush in her cheeks and the unusual silence. _Was she getting sick?_

Fixing her orange hair, she felt Tala's stare drilling through her body. _Don't stare. Don't look back. _She recited a few hymns by Richard Crashaw then stopped midway when she realized they were sensuous and about love...she moved to Donne's religious poem "Batter my heart" and paled at the metaphysical conceits of rape. Good god, what the_ hell _was wrong with her.

Once the doors opened, Julia silently moved ahead. Tala muted a sigh of relief.

The Infirmary was across the elevators and there was Dr. Barthez at the entrance.

"Ms. Fernandez, I have been called by Mr. Masefield to do a check-up." The doctor nodded to the brunette who was exhausted from the trip.

She wrinkled her nose and shifted her weight in the crutches, "Mr...Masefield?" _Who was that again?_

Tala scowled behind the brunette. At least one of them knew. (Brooklyn did not particularly like his surname: Masefield because of the the "cornfield" joke and preferred the his mother's maiden name, Kingston- the "king's town".)

"I see your friend does not seem to trust me. I will gladly examine you first, Mr. Valkov." The physician held out a hand to usher the brunette into the clinic, as four nurses flooded out to assist Julia.

Tala wearily followed after the throng of females, loosening his tie. Listlessly, he couldn't refuse the bed and the painkillers. He was accustomed to the prodding and poking and as dirty as it sounded, he wasn't leaving Julia.

* * *

The blond inserted the key into the door slowly and breathed at the _click_. At seventeen, Miguel Lavalier was the student body's Vice President, second to Hilary in command. Two academic years older than the President, Miguel had occupied the position for two years. He was handpicked by the academy as one of its first generation of graduates (when he was aged eleven). Miguel's grades had kept the academy in excellent standing. He held his family partly responsible since they were innovators of the small communication devices and had monopoly over the province. Without the fortune, Miguel wouldn't have considered the offer.

Through the white double doors, he walked into the darkness and his arm searched the wall for the switches. He braced for the crowds' entrance in the matter of minutes and wondered on why Love and Masefield had called the meeting.

A large chandelier illuminated the drawing room in its old-fashioned glory. He would perhaps see the new faces of the younger grades- the next generation.

He felt horribly old.

* * *

Pacing down the halls, Kai had followed shortly after Brooklyn and Ming-Ming's exit from their Biology class. Chibi Kai had offhandedly suggested that Hilary might be in trouble and Wyatt had used his mother as an excuse for Kai to leave. Hilary had math class at the moment, but the surrounding rooms appeared normal. It was rare not to see any wandering females, except for maybe his surrogate brother and Julia limping into the elevator.

Tala was already preoccupied.

Bryan and Spencer had skipped classes today.

Still, it was eerily quiet.

* * *

Green linen partitions divided Julia and Tala on their beds. From both sides, their eyes could only make out silhouettes. Julia felt extremely self-conscious as she wriggled out of the blazer and worked on the buttons of her blouse. A nurse swung by to gather her articles and Julia jerked her eyes to the screen. Similarly, Tala's shoulders were squared towards her, or so it appeared; the brunette mentally outlined the ridges of trapezius, deltoids and biceps on his body. Red splashed her entire face-Julia scolded herself for staring and recognizing that the idiot was physically appealing. She needed to gag herself.

He unclasped the last of his buttons near the hem and eased out of the dress shirt. Gauze dotted with blood caught his attention, which he earned from the feelers. He examined his burned forearm, bandaged earlier by Alex. Those cold showers he had taken had dulled the feeling on that part of his arm.

Jaws clenched shut, the redhead glanced at the sheet and looked at Julia's silhouette. She wasn't as well endowed as Hilary, which he mentally slapped himself for comparing, but she was graceful; her neck, the smooth outline of her shoulder and the curve of her back. She was pouting as usual.

"Mr. Valkov," the physician entered his little space.

* * *

Hilary had brought Julia's belongings along with her as she followed Hiro to his office. She had managed a passing grade on the daily quiz and Hiro had wanted to introduce a substitute tutor. Perhaps less distracting than her previous teacher and younger...hopefully female. What did she have to do?

"Hello Hilary," the new tutor greeted flatly. Hilary tried not to jump back in shock at their appearance. He was definitely younger because of his height but those scars...

"Hello..." she recognized him in the ninth grade, aged fourteen.

"Kyoya Tategami," he offered his hand, which Hilary diligently shook.

_Just focus on his baby blue eyes, _which glaringly opposed the rest of his rugged, warm features. His evergreen hair electrifyingly shot up and bunched into an unruly ponytail on his sun-kissed nape. He wore no blazer, just a simple, untucked dress shirt and casual khaki pants with brown boat shoes. Around his neck, he wore a spear pendant. He was the younger, antithesis of the Hiwatari.

"Kyoya will be your second tutor for Calc 11," Hiro interlaced his fingers on the large desk. "He is taking Calculus I as an independent course. In return, he needs a mentor. He has to work off three hundred hours of community service for destroying one of the stadiums last January."

_There's the catch. _She sweat-dropped.

* * *

He took the opposite set of stairs once he spotted Brooklyn climbing up to the fifth floor. He had nothing against Brooklyn but Chibi Kai had been insistent.

* * *

Dejected, the brunette stepped out of Hiro's office with Julia's belongings piled on her back. She looked like a packed mule; parched and hunched. Kyoya left minutes before for the meeting.

"Miss Beautiful!" the carrot-head called while Hilary jerked her eyes from side to side, her cheeks flushed. The boy was dead ahead. Then she jabbed her index finger to her self and Brooklyn's easy smile broke into a full-blown grin. She felt a little weak in the knees. Too late: she should have worn makeup and dropped all of the cargo to look less manly.

Kai was annoyed.

And he was annoyed that he was annoyed.

He gripped the wall so hard he felt some of it crumbling in his fingers.

"Are you and Kai getting along well?" The Irish boy beauty smiled and as always, Kai fought the urge to smack it off.

The brunette sighed, "No." Kai felt his body instinctively curl up a bit, as if to protect himself from a low blow. _God, how the hell does she do that?_

_"Oh?" _Brooklyn couldn't resist to chuckle.

She swallowed. "Everyone expects me to and believe me, I try." Her hands balled into tight fists into her skirt as she curled her chin into her neck. "I mean, we don't have to be a real couple. I thought we can be friends. Together we can take this pressure and laugh it off by playing along." She laughed a little, putting her palm against her eyes. "Just tired of it."

She looked up when Brooklyn placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hilary. I don't expect you to do anything. Man, I am happy with the way things are right now. There are plenty of guys who like you. Kai doesn't need to be one of them."

Kai flinched.

Something throbbed in her chest, the brunette briefly rubbed her knuckles against it.

The redhead picked up on her mental turmoil. "I like people like you and if Kai can't then, then he is missing out."

Hilary snuck a peek at his face: he looked sincere and smitten. She bowed her head down in thanks and to hide her tomato face.

"A-a-ah thank you. I appreciate that." She almost wheezed, dizzy.

"Anything to cheer up my dear President." Brooklyn chirped. He offered an arm to take her to the student meeting but Hilary stood still, hesitating his kind gesture.

"Even though it's fake, Kai is still my boyfriend. I can't let him see me with you." Hilary scratched her cheek, sheepish and smiling.

Kai's heart skipped a beat but he calmed his nerves by sucking in deep breaths.

**_'She likes us.'_**

_Don't be too convinced._

**_'Does she need to throw herself onto you? I thought you were against that. Make up your damn mind. Or...are you thinking of the other "like"?_**

Kai furrowed his eyebrows.

Chibi Kai pointed an accusing finger at his mental half. **_'You traitor! You better have not!'_**

Kai squashed his thoughts aside. Of course he wouldn't as Hilary pointed out: it was fake. It was a matter of who can fool the other better. She acted out of her politically correct self, the crowd-pleaser who couldn't for one second realize that she will never belong and that he-

_...can't admit it now._

Kai sighed and squinted at the scene before him.

Brooklyn's eyes glinted and placed a hand on his hip, "Always a sweetheart." She could see desire sprouting from his eyes. "In a few more days, I guess." He waved dismissively.

Hilary felt her blush itch: "Oh _you_. Go to the meeting. I have to check in with my detention supervisor."

With that, Brooklyn passed by waving goodbye. Kai backed further into the corner, squeezing himself into the shadow. Fifth floor offices are always dark.

As Brooklyn approached, he pointedly looked at the darkened corner and smirked in victory.

Kai would love to pummel that face.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

In rapid succession, a crowd of twenty senior girls charged at full speed towards the brunette, laughing and screaming. Some hurled balloons, fired water guns and power washers, while others held buckets of water.

Kai stepped out of the office and blithely stared.

The tasteful part, which only Chibi Kai could enjoy, were the scanty bikinis that most of them wore with white towels as their scarves. In their runners, they ran while Hilary dropped every item she held and bucked for it. The power washer blasts drilled her skin and the water balloons were aimed at her feet. Some water balloons failed to break while others almost caused her to slip. Soaking wet, Hilary kept her head and eyes low.

Kylie Siebalds, the tennis team captain, placed her hand against her eyes and squinted.

"Kai Hiwatari, is that you?" the blond squealed.

The girls giggled.

_Kai?_ "Ooff!"Hilary crashed into the said boy's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

**_'I wasn't wrong about our chest as her favorite part.'_**

_Hn. For once._

His arms instinctively enveloped her shaking body as the girls slowed in their steps. He murmured into the Hilary's hair, "Yes, it's me." At Kai's once-over look at the pink bikini-wearing blonde, the promising tennis player blushed and signalled at her posse. At once, they lowered their weapons. It was fortunate that Hilary couldn't see. Indeed the senior was a goddess with her long limbs, full bust, taut stomach and her flaxen tresses. Her height was slightly above Tala's. Kai was not interested but Chibi Kai kept howling and drooling in his head. In fear of Chibi Kai's exertion of full control, he stiffened his shoulders and held Hilary tighter. It was the first time he held her this close, like it mattered. Every curve of her body was pressed in full force; he felt tight.

**_'I'd shoot my gun at her.'_**

Kai mentally kicked the little boy.

_You naughty twit. Will you fucking focus. I don't like getting wet. Can't you think on my terms?_

**_'I'd like to see your point of view but I can't get my head that far up my ass.'_**

_Why don't you slip into something more comfortable...like a coma?_

"Silly boy, you shouldn't be out of class." The older girl teased. "Today is the polar bear run for all the sports clubs. We were tasked to keep wandering students in their classes."

Kai recognized one of Enrico's girlfriends, Bianca in her mint green playsuit. She waved her water gun in mock ire, "It's a shame that Emily couldn't make it."

Kylie grinned, "We start here, in the fifth floor."

"I see," Kai swallowed; Hilary had dug her nails into his back.

**_'She's skinning me alive! ARGH! I think she has some of my bone marrow stuck under her nails!'_**

Kylie looked at the brunette in his arms. She stepped closer and deliberately hovered towards the pair, "Sorry, dear." Kai met face to face with-

**_'Oh my god- BOOBS! Give me! Give me!'_**

_She is trying to lure you out. I won't let you. _Kai inwardly groaned at Hilary's makeshift scratch post. In return, he squeezed her tighter.

**_'At least let me look!'_**

His eyes moved to Kylie's chest making the said girl giggle. He shut them closed and focused on the pain Hilary was inflicting._ It's like the sun, you know it's there but you can't look it directly._

Kylie chuckled at the prude; she was flattered that the most wanted teen was melting before her eyes and embarrassing his little girlfriend.

The goddess unraveled the towel around her neck and draped it over Hilary's wet back. She reached to touch his chin, which prickled him. "The girls and I got a little too excited. Go before the baseball team finds you."

Nodding, Kai led the brunette into the women's washroom. Once inside, he locked the main door and freed the girl. She shoved his chest in utter exasperation, pining him to the door; the towel abandoned on the floor. Her fingers twisted into his tie and shirt, Kai was apprehensive. She was still panting, her face pink from being smothered. "You...were...follow-ing me."

"I-" Kai's face whipped to the side from Hilary's sudden blow. Gritting his teeth, he opened his mouth to-

"Look at you!" Hilary snarled while her hand stung. "You are **_bloody fucking red_** in the face. You could've at least let me leave. Instead you suffocated me while flirting with the senior! I didn't scream because I would seem clingy but you don't carry an ounce of _respect_ for me, **do you**!"

Her glassy eyes held a cross between anger and confusion while Kai held a neutral gaze. She released him and spat, "I figured."

_She...is jealous._

**_'She likes me...' _**

The brunette muttered. "Leave."

Kai complied.

Hilary didn't bother locking the washroom door. He wouldn't go back for her. And if the sports' teams barge in to soak her wet, then so be it. Let her miss detention and the council meeting. She was sick of school for that day.

* * *

Kai swung a punch at the locker next to him. For the first time, there was constriction in his chest.

It wasn't right. He couldn't explain to Hilary how her body, melting into his, made it hard to breathe and think. He couldn't admit that his perverse nature, which he continually denied, stemmed from his physical liking to her. When their days ran out, Kai could not admit that he did not want to let her go. He knew about the girls' stupid bet; Hilary had muttered it in her sleep on their second night. It irked him so much that he arranged to send her home. He met Romero, who didn't take him lightly as Kai held his niece. He couldn't remember the rest of the night but the hurt he felt remained. Manipulation of others, he considered, was severely against her nature but she was a push-over. She wanted to please everyone to some degree.

He felt nauseous.

He pressed a button on his phone and spoke, "Hello, Alphonse."

* * *

Minutes later, Kai re-entered the utilities, assuming a smug expression.

The brunette plunged her hands beneath the cold surface and cupped clear water in her fingers, pausing to glance at her reflection before splashing in on her face therapeutically. Shivering, she breathed a contented sigh and arched her shoulders back, with brown waves of hair flowing over her shoulders. The way her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and she twitched in pain every three seconds, Kai deduced that she had been crying.

"**Why is the drooler crying?"**

Her hands gripped at the counters until her knuckles turned white, "I told you to leave, Hentai." Cherry irises glared at him through the large mirror.

Kai let out a snort of amusement, stretching, **"I know but I find watching macho broads check their stubble so sexually attractive."**

He inwardly shivered from realization. _What the fu-? I didn't, I did NOT SAY that out loud! That wasn't me!_

"That it is," the brunette countered, at which Kai was not amused_. _"If you're into that sort of thing."

**"Mirrors don't talk and lucky for you, they don't laugh."**

_You. Didn't._

**_'I did. I went there.'_**

Shifting in her boots, she turned and walked towards him-draining the smug off his face. "Brooklyn sure thinks otherwise. Say, are you naturally stupid or is today out of a special effort?"

_I don't even remember coming back here!_

**_'Go take a long walk off a short pier, granted that there will be a _****next time****_!'_**

Kai stayed silent.

"Don't speak your mind," the brunette glared, inching closer to him. "You'll only go speechless."

"What are you doing?" _Why do I sound so apprehensive?_

"Hn," she replied, to annoy him. He bristled at her touch while Chibi Kai sought refuge behind a pile of knives and some tattered Tala plush toys.

"Jealousy runs so deep for a boy who can't grow a beard." She rubbed two fingers in the nook where his chin met his neck. He had composed his face into a distant expression, _No. The fact that she is petting me like a stray animal ISN'T tickling me. NO. How she's breathing on my skin ISN'T grating on my sanity. How she smells like chocolate ISN'T-_

_I can't believe the word 'tickle' just entered my vocabulary!_

"You look so girly," Hilary mused with a malicious smirk.

Kai remembered the war-torn Kyoya kid and angrily bit the corner of his lip. At the sudden burst of adrenaline, his body charged forward and pushed both of them to the sink counter, cornering her. He grabbed and pulled her shoulder towards him, feeling the wet garment in his palm. Kai leaned in until their noses touched and fought for dominance. The brunette could feel herself growing faint from her bated breath.

"You look so feverish from wearing wet clothes for too long," Kai breathed, casually lifting the bag up for her peripheral vision to catch. Lips curled into a tight smirk. "Since I'm feminine-looking why don't I join you in the stall? Save time."

"YOU!" She tried to push away from his grip but he did not budge.

He replied against her cheek, _"_Yes_, me."_

_"NO!"_

Craning his neck from her, Kai eased on a disinterested stare, _"_It isn't as if there is anything new to see from last night."

Hilary did a double-take at the dual-haired boy; her rage meter rose past 9000 and swore she could paint the entire room with his blood. _"WHAT?"_

"Female bodies are the default humans. You are all the same. Don't act as if you haven't perused the Biology textbook in Tate's class. Males are different." He paused, almost thoughtfully. A ghost of a smirk haunted his lips, "I can rate their accuracy."

He was teasing her! The nerve! She shook her head, damning herself for being so easily flustered. "...k-kuh-keeeeppp your distance! I'm miserable because of you! This stupid relationship, this FAKE, ass-pull that I've caught myself into! You don't like anything about me! I don't expect you to but-"

Completely ignoring her, Kai poked and straightened her bra strap through the clinging, wet fabric, "Blue." Kai was pokerfaced, even when she clenched her knuckles around his fingers into a bone-crushing grip. "My favorite." His free hand rose and landed on the other shoulder.

_This is not the apology anyone would expect. _The brunette shrugged his fingers off her collarbone. "Why do you do this?" She mumbled, causing Kai to twitch his ear to hear. Then a few tears fell. She stared at him squarely, at which Kai was blindsided, "You were my first real date! You are the first guy that I have slept next to. You are the first guy to see me in my underwear. You who-"

_I can't let you win, Hilary. _He wrung his fingers from her grip. "Do you expect me to feel_ special?_" Mauve eyes drilled holes into her skin in utter disgust, "Know who you are talking to."

"FIRST OF ALL I _DON'T_, YOU POMPOUS JERK," she spat. "I have meant to mention how you don't care!"

"You've grown to like me," Kai pressed.

"Have not!" seethed the brunette.

"Why would you mention your firsts to me?"

"HHHEENN-" she pulled her fist back for more momentum behind her head,"-TTTAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" and plowed it right into his cheek. At the contact, she closed her eyes and held her breath; afraid of the consequences, his cry of pain, the blood, his face and most of all, his hoard of fan girls.

There was only silence. She pushed her fist further; couldn't.

Then:

A snort from the brunt of her rage.

Then:

"AHAHAHAHA."

She blinked one eye open.

Much to Hilary's chagrin, Kai had sensed her hesitation in the attack and caught her fist in his palm. He had let her shoulder free as the free hand now covered one of his eyes and the other cutely shook Hilary's limp fist. His whole body racked in giddy laughter, the bag forgotten at their feet. Hilary marveled at how young and happy he had looked, soon, she found herself smiling.

A whisper: "I guess I'm just a pillow thrown at a tank."

The laughter died in his throat and suddenly, he embraced her. Tighter than what had been appropriate for strangers or the ass-pull couple.

* * *

Tala was first to arrive in the detention hall with Smithrite on her desk, glancing up from her Mac laptop. "Surprise, surprise." She wryly commented. "Mr. Valkov can commit to a set time."

He chose a desk near the entrance so he could leave quicker.

Minutes later, Julia eased into the room with her crutches. Mrs. Smithrite thoughtfully watched the circus performer. Their injuries were enough punishment for trespassing into one of the banned beystadiums. Julia settled on a desk closest to the supervisor. Bryan soundlessly walked by the entrance.

"Kuznetsov!"

Bryan halted and grudgingly entered. "You deliberately skipped classes. Now do the time." Her grey eyes narrowed at the Russian.

"I was getting my car fixed." He growled at the redhead who was unaffected.

"No excuses, young man!"

He shrugged and sat next to Tala.

* * *

"Just listen to me."

They stood there for a moment. His palm rested on her head while Hilary felt his racing heartbeat.

"It wasn't my intention to embarrass you."

He was not going to mention the voice in his head. Chibi would simply throw a wrench in the works.

"I should have handled that situation properly."

She nodded.

"We may be a fake pair-" he maintained a cool expression, "but I want to know you better."

He was setting their boundaries. He was not going to lose while Hilary was guaranteed not to get hurt. She waited.

"I apologize Hilary."

He wanted to say it...

"The truth is-"

"WOOT!" **BAM BAM BAM**. "HEY THIS DOOR IS LOCKED!"

Kai released her, dryly commenting, "We're stuck in here for a while."

Biting her lip, Hilary sighed. "Awesome."

* * *

Miguel allowed the last group of student representatives into the double doors before locking it. He managed to do a quick head count, from the youngest, fresh-faced Kenta Yumiya to the oldest graduate, Rick Anderson. Hilary Tatibana was the only one absent. Love insisted that Hilary would approve of her absence. Her proposal did not involve changing the school regulations.

"I just love Valentine's Day, and along with the annual Formal I would like to introduce...a new festival! ...Love Shout Out!" Her sky blue curls bounced and her arms formed waves, as she flounced about the room. Not a second later, about twenty fans barged through the doors (breaking them), holding up a long canvas banner with 'LOVE SHOUT OUT! FEARLESS CONFESSIONS!' written in red, big loopy cursive. Kenny (clutching onto his laptop) and Mathilda, from fleeing the tidal wave of fans, found themselves on the bearskin rug where Raul and Oliver lounged.

Bubbly giggles came out of her, now perched on a chair, the songstress continued, "The traditional formal is so predictable! We need some courageous souls, not old, boring zombies! I would be pleased if the Recreation and Sports Representatives and Spirit Ministers introduced it A-S-A-P! Who's with me?"

The fan boys huzzah-ed.

"Emily, how are exploiting boys for your personal gain any different from cheerleaders again?"

"Shut up Michael." The tennis player hissed.

Ming-Ming Love continued, "We also have Cupid's Day on February 16th as our closing event!"

The rest of the student council stood at their places and gaped. Miguel estimated the damage costs of priceless furniture, then shattered the calculator with his bare hands.

Oliver, downcast and sympathetic, patted Raul's shoulder while the performer glowered at the _pop tart_.

Kenny Amano turned to Mathilda, "That'll be some amazing footage and imagine the funds! We will call the producers and convince them!"

"H-Hilary s-should kn-now this first-t-t." Mathilda stammered, swallowing a rock down her throat. She stood up, her back to Raul.

He followed. "What? What's wrong?" Kenny fixed the glasses on his nose. "Hey Mathilda! Mattie! Why is your face so red!"

"Kenny!" Mathilda hissed in a pleading whisper, pressing her index finger against her lips.

The bright green-haired boy curiously turned, taking the brunette next to him along. "Comment ca va mademoiselle?" The said miss tucked her chin, hiding her blush while her light pink fringe brushed over her cheeks.

Raul blinked several times at the pink-haired girl then remembered the twitching pink antennae and took the chance to speak: "Mathilda, did they hurt you? Mathilda?"

Shaking her head in protest, she managed: "I-I'm f-fineee." She cupped her cheeks then took a huge step back, "M-Muh-Muh myy f-f-fuh-face i-i-s-sss...IHAVETOLEAVENOW!" with that she bolted out of the room, leaving the three boys in a cloud of dust.

"Wa-wait!" Raul called after. "The polar bear runners will get you soaked!" Oliver was left to his devices.

Enrico chuckled at the scene before him, "What a useless event. I already have two girls professing their love to me."

Mystel, opting to keep his gold mask on (despite the accusations of gang relations and robbery of artifacts from the museum), grinned at the Italian scion, "Whatever happened to 'having enough Enrico to go around'?"

A shrug. "Enrico's feeling monogamous."

From scion to playboy to boyfriend? The Nepalese boy fixed his large gold hoop earring and brushed his blond braid with gloved fingers. "Sure."

The overlapping voices and broken conversation rang in the room, with the useless fan-chanting and the sudden formation of a band playing for Ming-Ming were too overwhelming...Miguel massaged his temples.

3...

2...

1...

**"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!"**

The crowd simmered down to hushed conversations. Miguel looked over his shoulder toward the bellowing voice...no way...it was _that ruffian. _Forest pine locks shot up like an angry dog's, those deeply etched scars and glaring periwinkle eyes...that dunce-cap-fitting-Kyoya was _definitely_ a presence. "Don't hype up useless events Ming-Ming! There are other issues to worry about!"

The pop star flushed in pink under his glare, "My! What _lovely eyes _you have, Mr. Tategami. They don't go with your dirty mouth!"

"Don't change the subject!" Kyoya growled.

"Such rugged voice..." She gasped. "Those scars!"

The boy seethed; light blue irises shrank into slits, "Listen when people are talking to you!" Brooklyn couldn't agree more but chose to fall asleep on the settee, dreaming of Tala's demise.

Miguel tried not to look helpless, "Let's vote."

* * *

Hilary chose the furthest stall to change out her soaked ensemble. Kai leaned over the sinks, slightly out of breath. He almost admitted...

The brunette slipped out of her clothes, trying not to cry after Kai had almost dumped her. They have three days left. She had to fight. She couldn't fall...

Stepping out the stall, she muttered a thanks to Kai. She wore another set of the school uniform.

"Those were the ones you left at my house," Kai stared at nothing in the ceiling.

* * *

Miguel nodded, "So the majority rules. Miss Love's proposal has been approved. The preparations start immediately. As the acting President and VP, I have confidence that these events are beneficial to our school community."

Ming-Ming shook her fist vigorously. _Time to have some sick, sick fun._

* * *

Kai and Hilary eventually arrived for detention, shutting the door behind them. Kai was slightly soaked from the hockey teams' run. Hilary chose her seat away from the rest of the group, her wet backpack shoved underneath her seat. Kai placed Julia's tote on a surprised Julia and sat on the spot behind Tala, who was preoccupied by his drawing. Smirthrite eyed the couple's entrance and decided not to prod.

Twenty minutes later, Hilary asked to head to the Infirmary for some aspirin. Julia had fallen asleep on her desktop.

Smithrite excused herself as the administration called.

Kai meditated to silence Chibi Kai.

Bryan and Tala erupted into guffaws.

* * *

The President tiptoed along the fourth floor: evaded half-dressed athletes and searched for the meeting room...when she was stopped by a bespectacled boy. He didn't move. She took an experimental step to the left, which he mirrored. A pair of crystal blue aviator sunglasses hid his eyes and reflected her panicked expression instead. The boy wore a black bomber jacket, blue track pants, black boots and a purple baseball cap.

"Uh, can I help you?" asked she.

"I don't remember this place like before," the boy's gruff voice sounded too familiar. Was she that madly in love? "What rooms are in the fourth floor?"

Hesitating, her heels turned to head back to the detention hall. _I need to sleep. The amount of Calculus work is seriously getting into me._

"Wait!" the boy called, striking a desperate chord. "I do need your help! The last few just squirted me with water!"

"That is **not** funny _Kai Hiwatari._ You can take the cap and wig off!" said the skeptic, waving her hand goodbye - rejecting bullshit. She kept walking while he gave chase.

"Turn around, miss." _Ohh he's a good actor. I didn't think he had it in him to sound pathetic. _Balled fists, she readied herself. _I'mma stuff my fist in his throat for pulling this shit on me. _Perturbed, the brunette stopped and peeked over her shoulder. The stranger calmly approached her; his silver, braided hair and his honey-hued eyes were unrecognizable except for that month, when the Kai Hiwatari endorsed Labcconte. She glanced at the cap and sunglasses disposed of on the marble floor.

She regretted calling Kai Hiwatari feminine. Shin may had been beautiful, but this guy could be mistaken for female. _That has to be a crime!_

"You mentioned Kai Hiwatari. I assume you two are close." He and Kai share the same height, possibly the same age. The boy held out his hand with a carefree grin, "I am Tsubasa Otori."

"Tsubasa," both boys equally stunned her. "Otori," she swallowed.

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS?" She snatched the drawing out of Byran's hand and gaped at it. "WHAT? Is that supposed to be _me?_ I look like a zombie that was trampled by horses—"

Chibi Kai was rolling in the ground in fits of laughter while Kai face-planted against the desktop. He fiercely bit on his tongue and thoughts of his lost Dranzer instead spilled over his eyes.

Tala had named his masterpiece, "Clowns Snooze Beautifully" at the top of the page.

"I disagree," said the Russian, "you look like yourself."

"Mierde, te-" She swung her fist into Tala's unsuspecting head-hard enough to swat him to the nearest wall. "NEVER DRAW A LADY while she's ASLEEP EVER AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The acrobat adjusted the blue band around her left sleeve with a huff. Poor wall.

Bryan rolled off his desk guffawing as Tala catapulted into a standing position from what's left of the plaster and walnut bookshelves. Bryan slapped the floor beneath him several times. "Oh the bastard deserved that one!"

Julia hovered over his desk, vengeance written on her face. "Why are you laughing, Idiota's Minion?"

Oh,_ burn_.

His laughter died somewhere in his throat and he went cold.

He knew that Julia would hate the picture, hence why he showed it to her. Had he been merciful of Tala and his lack of talent at that moment (and not holding a kiddy grudge over his car), Bryan would have destroyed the picture himself...

Kai was too busy burning a hole through his desk to hear Julia's string of epithets that made a drunk sailor proud or to see Tala's blank expression as he brushed dust and debris out of his hair and grabbed a desk then placed it next to Julia's.

"Stay away from me!"

"Hn." A wolfish grin crawled into his features. Tala was the only guy he could smile after being punched like that. What a weirdo. Well, if she only_ knew_.

"Because of you, I'm stuck in here."

"Who says I'd want you here, Princess Freak Show? My eyes are burning from merely _blinking_ at you."

"Says THE** FUCKING TROLL!**"

Julia would want to look her prettiest during that sort of thing, but he had to admit that her sleeping face was cute. The title of the piece killed it, though.

Once he walked out, his heart racked hard against his ribs that his ears could bleed. The redhead reached over it, sighing. "I know you're there, working. I get it."

* * *

A/N: ded. Part III next.


End file.
